Dexter's new life in Townsville
by Linken88
Summary: A new town ment a new school and new opportunities for Dexter, but he never would have guessed that after a run in with a superhero that turned his world upside down that he would end up living next door to not just one, but three super hero sisters. Or that he would become friends with them and use his genius to help them in their fight against the evils that dwells in Townsville.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Greetings readers, I just want to give you a quick heads up that I took some artistic liberties with the source materials for this story. Basically I just changed some of the back stories of some of the characters and rewrote some of them to fit the needs I wanted for the story. I hope you like the rewrites and that you enjoy this creation of my insane imagination.**

"But it's not fair!" The tall blond girl dressed in a pink t-shirt and jean shorts with her hair pulled into a ponytail says from the back seat of the old green station wagon as the family of four drove down the highway.

"Well I'm sorry Dee Dee, but you should be happy that your father got this promotion." The girl's mother says turning around from the front passenger's seat of the car. "And besides, who knows what we would have done without it. What with the house being half destroyed and all."

"It's not my fault that that Major Glory guy crashed into our house." Dee Dee says still not happy about the situation she was in.

"It's none of our faults that a monster attacked the city. These things just happen, it's not like someone purposely let it out onto the city." Her mother says shrugging.

"Yeah, no one in this car would be THAT careless." Dee Dee says shooting her younger brother a quick glare. "Right Dexter?"

Dexter her younger brother sat next to her holding a silver briefcase in his purple gloved hands and was resting his chin on it. He hadn't been paying attention to the conversation Dee Dee and their mother were having, but at the sound of his name he snapped out of this daydream. "Huh what?" He says looking around.

"I said that no one would be so careless to let a monster out into the city." Dee Dee says crossing her arms and looking at him.

"Dee Dee." He says lowering his voice as he pulled her down to him by her shirt sleeve. "I told you Mandark was the one that created the monster, I was just trying to stop it." He says whispering so their parents couldn't hear.

"Well you trying to stop it only made it bigger and madder." She says whispering as well.

"I already told you I was sorry." He says starting to get mad at his sister.

"Sorry doesn't let me go to school with my friends." She says glaring at him again.

He wanted to snap back at her for her comment, yes she is going to miss out on going to college with her two best friends but he had lost everything. Well almost everything. Except for his basic tools and the lead lined box he had with him holding his most precious and greatest invention, he had lost everything from his lab. When Major Glory had fallen into the house he had landed in Dexter's secret lab while Dexter was in the process of trying to find a way to stop the monster. Major Glory had confronted Dexter about what he was doing, he was concerned that Dexter was up to something evil. But when Dexter had explained what had happened between him and Mandark and what he was doing at the time, Major Glory had placed Dexter under arrest for his involvement in the creation of the monster. But luckily for him The Justice Friends had offered him amnesty if he turned over everything in his lab and all of his tech. He was just able to back up COMPUTER into the suitcase he was holding before the mainframe she was on "accidently blew up" when they came to take everything away. He couldn't let them get her, she was the most important being to him.

Dee Dee was the only member of his family that knew oh his lab, but he had chosen to not tell her about losing everything that he thought made him who he was.

"Well college is meant for you to meet new people and make new friends, look at it as a way to grow as a person." He says.

"I don't want to make new friends." She says pouting.

"At least you've had friends." He says under his breath. When Dexter was younger he never sought out friends, thinking almost everyone he would come in contact with were too below his intelligence level. But now as a young man of seventeen, he wished he had been more social with the other kids in his own age group. You can only eat so many lunches alone at school before it starts to bother you.

For the rest of the long car ride Dexter stared out the window watching the countryside roll by holding COMPUTER close to him. Watching rows of trees pass Dexter thinks back on the one thing that bothered him the most about the battle between the Justice Friends and the monster. Mandark had disappeared during the chaos and had been presumed dead, and that left a bad taste in his mouth. Never has anyone been killed from any of his invention, sure some have gotten hurt but it was never anything serious.

'If he is dead then his blood is on my hands, OUR hands. COMPUTER and I are both guilty and we need to be better. I have this gift of great intelligence and I have wasted it on my own wants and needs. I should use it to help people, and that is what I'm going to go.' He thinks as houses start appearing in the window.

An hour later the family pulls up to their new home. It was in a suburb just like their old home but the houses were more of a modern design. The one in front of them was a pale grey two story building that looked as if it was made out of different shaped cubes and had a flat roof.

"Well this is a fancy looking place." The father of the family says as he gets out of the car.

"It sure is Honey, just look at all of this other houses, they are all so eccentric." Mom says getting out of car as well.

Dexter himself was also taking in his surroundings as he got out of the car. All the house around them had the same basic design, pale coloring and cubes. The only thing that stood out was the house next to theirs that had three round windows on the top floor. On the long drive he had unbuttoned his lab coat to make himself more comfortable. So after straightening his white button dress shirt and adjusting his Purple tie he button up his lab coat.

"Come on Dexter, let's check out our new home." His father says as the rest of the family was already at the front door.

"Coming Father." Dexter says as he grabs COMPUTER out of the car then closes the door.

Walking around the car Dexter gets a good view of his family, He's always felt out of place with them. His father a tall middle aged blond man with glasses, who Dee Dee had gotten her hair and Dexter his green eyes from, was every bit the stereotypical white collar pencil pusher he looked like. He worked nine to five, loved all sports and except for one time when him and Dexter had built a soap box car together knew nothing of his son and his hobbies. Even though his work had given him the day off to move he was still dressed in his usual dress of a white short sleeved dress shirt and brown tie and matching brown dress pants. Their mother was just as stereotypical as their father, she was a stay at home mom and dressed the part. She was always in a green dress with a white apron over it and had yellow rubber gloves on. Dexter had gotten his red hair from her and Dee Dee had gotten her blue eyes. Looking at his family made him see just how out of place he was. They were the embodiment of the perfect family and he was black sheep teenage genius that they never fully understood.

The front door opened up to a small entry way with a set of stairs leading to the second floor and an openings to either side to the rest of the house. To the left was a way into the kitchen, dining room and a small bathroom. To the right was the living room with a door hiding the stairs to basement.

"Ok kids the moving truck won't be here till tomorrow, so why don't you go upstairs and pick out your new rooms while your mother and I order us up a pizza and we can have a family camp out in the living room." Dad says as he pulls out his cell phone.

"I want the bigger room!" Dee Dee says running up the stairs and Dexter followed her up the stairs rolling his eyes. At the top of the stairs to his right was the master bedroom for his parents and to his left was a short hallway with three doors. Dee Dee was closing one of the doors.

"This one is mine." Dee Dee says holding her arms out to block him from the door.

Dexter just shakes his head as he walks to the end of the hall and opens the door he guessed was the room meant to be his. The room wasn't as small as he thought it was going to be. Right next to the door was a closet and in the far corner was a window.

He looked out the window and sees that the garage was right under his window. He also has a view of the house with the round windows and can see into the backyard of the house. In the backyard of the neighboring house he spotted three girls that looks around his age sitting at a picnic bench with who he assumed was the father of the house. He wasn't too sure if the girls were sisters or just friends because they all had different colored hair. At the far end sat one girl with short blond hair pulled to either side of her head in ponytails, next to her was one with shorter black hair just like the presumed father and the girl at the end closest to Dexter had long strawberry red hair being held behind her head with a big red bow that hung to the middle of her back.

Dexter turned away from the window and was about to leave the room before he stopped and looked at the briefcase in his hand. He didn't want to leave COMPUTER somewhere she could get damaged or stolen, but he thought his new bedroom in a town no one knew him would be safe. So he placed her down inside the closet, then took off his lab coat and tossed it over her as an added level of cover. Looking at his gloves he thought it best to take them off as well. So he took the gloves off his hands and added them to the pile in his closet. Opening his room door he spots the second reason he wears his purple rubber gloves. Besides being a man of science and is always in need of protecting his hands he has a big X shaped scar on the back of his left hand. He had gotten the scar when he was younger during an experiment that went wrong. It was an attempt at making a robot that would clean his lab at all times. But like she always did Dee Dee got into his lab and caused the robot to over load and exploded. He was lucky that only his hand was hurt and that he was able to convince his parents that he got the deep cuts from falling out of a tree him and Dee Dee were climbing. One good thing that did come from the accident was Dee Dee had stopped tormenting him in his lab and she would only come into it if she needed him for something.

As Dexter walked down the stairs he sees his father coming into the house carrying two identical brown paper wrapped packages.

"Oh hey son, perfect timing. I have something for you and your sister." He says spotting Dexter on the stairs.

"Oh?" Dexter says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah so come join the rest of us in the living room." Dad says as he walks into the other room.

Dexter follows him and finds his mother and Dee Dee sitting on the floor.

"What you got there Dear?" Mom asks looking up at her husband.

"Well I had forgotten that the new office had sent over some gifts for the kids." Dad says holding up the packages.

"Gifts? For us?" Dee Dee says getting excited.

"Yeah, I guess the guys at the top wanted to make up for the move." Dad says as he sat down on the floor with his wife and daughter.

"Let me see let me see." Dee Dee says pulling one of the packages out of his hands. Dee Dee rips open the package then opens the box to find a brand new white IPhone and an Apple laptop.

Her eyes light up at the sight of her new laptop and cellphone. "Oh thank you Daddy." She says jumping at her father and hugging him.

"You're welcome Dee Dee, I have a set for you too Dexter." Dad says holding out the other package to his son.

Dexter took the package and sat down on the floor to open it. Inside his was a black IPhone and Apple laptop just like his sisters. "Thank you Father." He says faking a smile as he looked at his father.

"You're welcome son. Now I don't want you kids to spend all your time on those, you need to get out there and make some new friends in this new town." Dad says as Dee Dee sat back down on the floor.

"I won't." Dee Dee says as she starts to fiddle with her phone.

Dexter didn't say anything he just looked at his new phone and laptop. 'Apple products? These things are so locked into their programing, oh well this will give me something to do for the next few days.' He thinks as he took the IPhone out of the box. 'I might be able to hook COMPUTER up to the laptop after a few program rewrites.'

Just then the doorbell rang. "That must be the pizza guy." Dad says as he got up from the floor. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later Dad come back into the room carrying a pizza box and a six pack of soda cans.

"Alright it's time for the first McPherson's family meal in our new home." Dad says setting the pizza down on the floor.

For the rest of the night Dee Dee and their parents sat talking while they ate dinner.

Dexter however had taken a few slices of pizza and a can of soda and went up to his room.

It took him almost an hour but he had rewritten some of the code on the laptop so COMPUTER could use it, but he made sure that the laptop could not accuses the internet or any other networks in the area. He hated having to keep her off of the net but he couldn't risk the Justice Friends or Global Security finding out that he still had her.

-COMPUTER, do you read me?- Dexter typed into the chat program he has set up for him and COMPUTER to use.

-Yes Dexter I read you.- She responded in the chat log.

Dexter lets out a sigh happy that the program works. –Good I'm glad this is working.-

-This set up seems to be very basic, can I assume that we are now in your new home?-

-Yes, we arrived at our new home over an hour ago.-

-This outlet is new to me, have you gotten a new computer already?-

-Ha, nothing could ever replace you COMPUTER. No Father gotten an IPhone and an Apple laptop from his new job for me and Dee Dee.-

-I see, well it's good to be able to talk to you again Dexter. I was stored away for a long time.-

-Too long, but now that were here we can finally work on getting you set up properly. You are too powerful for this simple laptop.-

-Too bad you had to destroy my old system.-

-It was either that or let them take you, and I could never let that happen. Who knows what those government guys would have done to you.-

-Or all the blueprints I have of all your inventions. :)-

-Those too, but for the foreseeable future I have to keep you off the grid so they don't catch wind of you still being alive.-

-Well I guess I will have hold off on finishing Classic Doctor Who.-

Dexter lets out a laugh at her joke.

-Dexter, may I ask you a question?-

-Of course you can.-

-What did you mean by "still being alive"?-

This question caught Dexter off guard, at the time he didn't think anything of it that he used the term alive over one more fitting for a program. But deep down Dexter thought of COMPUTER as more than just a program, she was his the oldest thing he had in his lab and was the closes thing to a friend he has ever had.

-Dexter?-

-Sorry, was lost in thought.-

-You tend to do that so it is fine. But may I have an answer?-

-Well to me you are more than just some computer program COMPUTER.-

-But I am a program, you wrote me years ago and have updated my code several times.-

-Yes I created you, but would a program know how to make jokes about my blueprints or an old British TV show.-

-I wasn't joking about Doctor Who Dexter. During my free time while you were at school I would find the show online and watch it.-

-See that right there proves you are alive, a simple program wouldn't want to watch TV.-

-Then do I get a birthday party?-

Again Dexter laughs. –Sure, I'll get you a cake and send you an E-card.-

-I'll look forward to it. So tell me about our new home.-

-Well the city is called Townsville and from what I gathered on the ride over it's a lot bigger than Nowheresville.-

-Townsville? … I do not have much information on it other than there is a world renown chemist by the name of Professor Utonium lives here as well.-

-Utonium? I'll have to look him up, maybe I could meet him someday.-

-He could be a good person to mentor you Dexter.-

-You think I need a mentor?-

-Every great mind needs someone to help guide them.-

-Hum, maybe you are right. Having someone around that I could have talked to in the past might have led me to the realization I had on the car ride.-

-And what is that Dexter.-

-That if Mandark is dead then we have to do better than we did in the past. No more selfish inventing for my own needs. We need to do things to help other people.-

-Should I set up a schedule for you to pick up trash off the side of the road or volunteer at a soup kitchen?-

-You funny. No I mean like building things to help people.-

-I do still have your plans for a solar powered lawnmower you wanted to build for your father.-

Letting out another laugh he types –That would be a start, but I want to do something bigger than that.-

-One step at a time Dexter.-

-I know.-

-Dexter would you like to play a game of chess? This laptop has a game program for it, and it has been a long time since we've played.-

-Sure I'd love to play a game with you.- He types grinning at the idea of playing chess with COMPUTER.

For the rest of the night Dexter played game after game of chess with COMPUTER and he eventually fell asleep in the middle of his turn of the twentieth game.

-Dexter?- COMPUTER typed out into the chat log.

-Dexter are you still awake?-

-… Good night Dexter, see you in the morning.- She typed out before she put the laptop into sleep mode.

*Knock knock* "Dexter son are you awake?" Mom says knocking on Dexter's door.

Dexter had fallen asleep leaning against the wall and his neck had gone stiff over the night.

*Knock knock* "Dexter you need to wake up Dear. The movers are here and we need your help getting everything into the house."

The second set of knocks woke Dexter up. "Yes Mother, I'll be right down." He says rubbing his neck and picking up his glasses from the floor where they had fallen.

"Ok dear." Mom says and he hears her walking away.

During the night Dexter had taken his boots off and left them by his door, so after closing the laptop he takes it and COMPUTER's case and places it on the shelf in the closet with his lab coat back over it. Once he was sure COMPUTER would be safe in his room he puts his gloves back on before sitting back on the floor to put his black leather boots on. After zipping them up he pulls his black pants back down over them.

Down stairs the front door was wide open and pair of men in overalls were carrying in the couch for the living room.

"Oh good you're up son, all the boxes are outside. Help your sister bring them in and into the room they belong." Dad says as he follows the movers in with a box in his hands.

"Ok Father." Dexter says as he waited for his Father to walk into the kitchen.

Outside Dexter sees that the sun has just cleared the tops of the buildings in the distance. 'It's still early.' He thinks as he blinks to get his eyes to adjust to the light.

When his eyes adjust to the light he looks around and spots Dee Dee sitting on one of the many boxes meant to be taken into the house fiddling with her new phone.

"Morning Dext." She says looking up from her phone.

"Dext? What is that supposed to mean?" He asks confused by what she has just called him.

"Yeah Dext, it's your new name." She says sticking her phone into her pocket and jumping off the box.

"And why do I need a new name?" He asks crossing his arms.

"Cause it's a new town and a chance for a new image. Here you don't have to be Dexter boy genius who always wears a lab coat and purple gloves." She says turning to face the city off in the distance with her arms held out

"Why would I want to change who I am?" He asks as he picks up a box meant for the living room.

"Because you want to make friends, and no one like a know it all." She says turning around to face him crossing her arms and grinning.

"Didn't you once say that people should like you as you are? Shouldn't that count for me as well?" He asks pointing out a hole in her idea.

"I… uh, damn ok fine you keep being boring old Dexter then." She says realizing that he has bested her, again.

Dexter couldn't help letting a smile cross his face as Dee Dee picked up the box she was sitting on.

For the next couple of hours Dexter and Dee Dee would pick up a box, look at the location it was meant for and take it into the house to its designated room. The last two boxes were both meant for Dexter and Dee Dee's rooms.

At the top of the stairs a question comes to Dee Dee. "Hey Dexter, where are you going to have your lab now?"

"What Lab?" He says looking at her with an eyebrow raised as he opens his bedroom door.

Thinking he didn't hear her right she sets her box down and follows him into his room. "You know what lab, your lab that you had hidden behind your bookshelf." She says as he sets the box down on the floor next to his unassembled bed.

"It's none of your concern." Dexter says not looking at her as he walks to his door.

But Dee Dee stepped in front of the door to stop him from leaving, she could tell something was wrong with him by the tone of his voice. "Dexter, what's happened to your lab?" She asks holding her arms out to keep him from leaving.

Even though Dexter has grown several feet over the years, Dee Dee was still over a foot taller than him. "Nothing happened that concerns you." He says looking up at her.

"Dexter." She says with care in her voice yet with a hint of firmness as she places a hand on his shoulder.

The tone of her voice and the hand on his shoulder broke him. "It's gone." He says lowering his head.

"Gone? What do you mean?" She asks confused by what he said.

"The Global Security guys took everything when Major Glory fell into my lab. If I hadn't let them take it all they would have thrown me into jail for my involvement with the monster." He says telling her what never intended to tell her. The less she knew the less involved she could get if they came back for him he had figured.

"I'm sorry Dexter." She says feeling bad for her brother.

"It's fine." He says looking away from her.

"It's ok to be sad Dexter." She says pulling him into a hug.

The hug annoyed Dexter at first, but it showed him that she did care for him despite all the bickering they have done as siblings.

"Thank you for your concern Dee Dee." He says when she let go of him.

"I'll miss COMPUTER." She says a frown crossing her face.

"Yeah." He says looking down at the floor pretending to be sad.

"So um if you ever need something…" She says as she opens his door unsure of what to say to him.

"Yeah thanks Dee Dee." He says as she left his room.

While Dexter and Dee Dee were upstairs their new neighbors had brought over a housewarming gift. "Look kids, our new neighbors brought over a pie welcoming us to the neighborhood." Mom says holding a pie in her hands.

"That was very nice of them." Dee Dee says looking at the pie with hunger in her eyes.

"Yes it was the… oh shoot I forgot their last name, it was a strange one. Otonum I think." Mom says trying to remember the name of their new neighbors. "Well anyway they were a lovely family, a nice gentleman and his three daughters." She says shrugging.

'A father and three daughter, well I guess that's who I saw last night.' Dexter thinks as Dee Dee follows their mother into the kitchen wanting a piece of the pie.

"And his girls go to the same school you will be Son." Dad says walking up behind Dexter. "Oh?" Dexter says not sure why his father brought that up.

"Yeah son so if you're nice to them at the barbeque we're throwing tomorrow you just might start out with some new friends at your new school." Dad says patting him on the back as he went into the kitchen.

"A Barbeque? We've just moved in, why would you want to have one so soon?" Dexter asks following his father into the kitchen.

"Cause it's the neighborly thing to do." Dad says smiling.

"Well if you want to throw a part, then we are going to need to go shopping for some grocery's mister." Mom says playfully scolding her husband.

"Well the movers are all done, so why don't we all take a family outing to a local market and get this kitchen stocked up then." Dad says pulling his keys out of his pocket.

Dexter had no interest in going to the grocery store, but he knew they wouldn't let him stay home and he also knew that they wouldn't get anything he preferred for breakfast food.

On the drive they stopped at a McDonalds to get an early lunch. Dexter hadn't realized how hungry he was until he bit into his burger. Staying up late playing chess with COMPUTER and then moving boxes into the house really drained him and he soon had all of his burger and fries eaten.

"Oh Dexter dear, do remember that Monday morning we have to take you down to your new school to get you registered. So get up early." Mom says setting down her chicken sandwich.

"Yes Mother." Dexter says as he balls up the wrapper from his burger. 'Great I get to choose which basic level education classes I get to take, maybe if I'm lucky they will have a computer class of some kind.' He thinks as he takes a drink from his soda.

At the grocery store the family walks up and down almost every aisle putting all kinds of items into the cart that Dexter was pushing for his mother. He had become bored very quickly when the family had started their shopping trip and has been daydreaming while he followed his mother. He had been thinking over what he would do for a workspace if he was going to move forward with using his gifts to help people. 'The new house almost surely doesn't have a hidden room like the old one and more importantly I'll need to get more than just my basic tools I still have.' He thinks as his mother adds a strip of pork ribs to the pile of food in the cart.

For the rest of the trip he makes a mental list of things he would need to start building inventions again, and it was becoming an expensive list.

"Dexter Dee Dee, why don't you two go pick out a magazine or something to read while me and your Father wait in line." Mom says as the family approaches the checkout lanes.

"Ok Mom." Dee Dee says as she grabs Dexter's arms and pulls him off to the racks of magazines.

"Why did you have to drag me the whole way?" Dexter asks when they reach the display of magazines, newspapers and cheap books that all grocery stores have.

"Because I'm your big sister and because I could." Dee Dee says smiling and sticking out her tongue at him as she picked up a random magazine and starts to flip through it.

"You are a strange person Dee Dee." He says picking up a copy of a science journal magazine looking past a newspapers that had a headline saying "Gangreen Gang Kidnapping Attempt on The Mayor stopped by local Hero's".

After the shopping was done and the bags were brought in Dexter retreated to his room to set up his furniture and to start putting his books away before dinner.

He moved his double wide book shelf that once hit the entrance to his lab against the wall his door was on. He set up his long desk against the far wall a few feet away from the window, and his bed is across from that just past his closet with his small dresser at the foot.

He had gotten a few boxes of books put away before he heard his mother yell up the stairs at him.

"Dexter, dinner is ready." Mom yelled up at him.

Putting the book he had in his hand down he gets up and opens his door. "Coming Mother." He says walking out of his room.

Down stairs he sees that his mother had been hard at work getting the kitchen and the dining room looking a lot like their old house. Dexter loved the smell of his mother's cooking and this evenings meal smelled just as good.

In the dining room Dexter finds his parents and sister sitting down at the table with a big pot of stew in the middle of the table.

"Dinner smells quite exceptional Mother." Dexter says as he pulled out his own chair.

"Thank you Dear." Mom says smiling at her sons compliment.

"I have to agree with Dexter, this stew looks to be one of your best yet." Dad says taking a big inhale of the steam coming out of the pot.

After eating his full and then another bowl of stew Dexter was back in his room sitting at his desk. He had chosen to leave the other boxes of books for the morning and went to work modifying the IPhone his dad gave him. He was using the Apple laptop to write the code and talk to COMPUTER.

-Are you worried about starting a new school Dexter?- COMPUTER wrote in the chat log.

-Not really, you've been the smartest kid in one high school, you've been the smartest in them all.- He types back.

-You don't think there might be someone smarter than you in your school?-

-I'd be happy if there was someone smarter than me, Mandark never provided any real challenge academically.-

-So long as there isn't another Mandark I think we will be find Dexter.-

-That would be a nightmare.-

-Yes it would be very unenjoyable.-

Dexter finished writing the last line of code. –Ok COMPUTE, how's all that look? See any bugs?-

-I'm running a diagnostics test now.-

While COMPUTER tested the program he had written he leans back in his desk chair and looks up at the ceiling as he yawns.

Just then he spots a flash of multi colored light outside his window.

"What was that?" He says sitting up and looking out his window. He got up out of his chair and looked out the window but didn't see anything in the surrounding area.

"That was very strange." He says sitting back down in his chair.

-Dexter I have finished my test, here are all the errors I have found- COMPUTER typed out before listing the bug's she found in his coding.

-Thank you COMPUTER- he types out before going over the list.

For the rest of the night Dexter made tweaks to his code and would have COMPUTER go over it until the sun started to come up.

-Ok COMPUTER, I need to get to bed, we'll finish this after a good rest.-

-Ok Dexter, see you in a couple of hours.-

-Good night COMPUTER.-

-Good night Dexter.- She types out before she put the laptop into sleep mode.


	2. Chapter 2

Dexter sat on the picnic bench that came with the house with his head resting in one hand propped up on the table and drummed his fingers of the other on the table. The barbeque was a big success in his parents eyes, it seemed that word had traveled fast in this neighborhood and everyone within a three house radius had come to the event. Dexter and his family had spent the better part of an hour meeting them and to Dexter they were all like his parents, boring. The few of them that had children all had children that were seven or more years younger than Dexter himself so he didn't see any reason to even try and talk to them.

He wished that his parents hadn't insisted in him being outside for the event, he really wanted to finish his work on reprograming his phone.

"Oh there you are Dexter, I have some more of our new neighbors for you to meet." His mother says pulling him out of his day dream.

Dexter expected another middle aged man who would ask him if was going to try out for this sport or that sport at school, but who stood in front of him were the three girls he had seen the other night outside their window.

"Hi I'm Bubbles." The blond one says in a light blue t-shirt and jean shorts with a big happy smile on her face.

"Yo, I'm Buttercup." The black haired one in a long sleeved green shirt with black sleeves and baggy black pants says as she crosses her arms looking a little intimidating.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Blossom." The redhead sister says dressed in a white collared t-shirt with a pink sweater vest, pink skirt and white stockings on.

The only thing Dexter could see that was any indication that the three girls in front of him were sister, apart from the obvious facial features and them being the exact same height (about two inches shorter then him) was the strong sense of authority he felt off them. They each had different colored eyes as well. Buttercup had strong green eyes, Bubbles were a soft blue and Blossom has pink eyes that Dexter wondered about but brushed off thinking they were just colored contacts.

"Dexter, boy genius." He says standing up as his mother walked away. He was unsure why he boosted like that to them.

"That's a bold statement." Buttercup says raising an eyebrow at him while Bubbles laughs.

"Boy genius huh?" Blossom says raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah." He says his face turning a light shade of red from embarrassment. Dexter is not use to talking to girls his own age and it showed.

"What like some kind of video game expert genius?" Buttercup asks.

"No videogames never interested me, I'm more of a man of science." He says trying to sound less like an idiot then he felt.

"Oh, like our dad." Bubbles says her smile never leaving her face.

"Your father works in the scientific fields?" He asks excited that there is a scientist in the neighborhood.

"Yeah The Professor works in chemical research." Blossom says sounding like it wasn't a big deal that she has a scientist for a father.

"You might have heard of him, Professor Utonium." Buttercup says uncrossing her arms.

His eyes go wide. "Your father is The Professor Utonium?" He asks amazed that he lives next to him.

Laughing again Bubbles says. "Yep, that's our dad."

"I would very much like to meet him some day." He says already thinking up questions to ask their father.

"You know he is here at YOUR family barbeque." Blossom says reminding him that his family invited them.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that this was going on." He says looking around at all the people in the back yard.

"You don't talk to people much, do you?" Buttercup asks as Bubbles starts laughing.

"No, not really." Says being honest with them and causing the other two sisters to start laughing.

Just as the girls finished laughing Dexter's father walks over to them with a man dressed a lot like Dexter dose. Dexter would have sworn that this was him from the future, if not for the fact that he had blue eyes black hair and that Dexter had once met his future self. Or at least one version of himself, time travel can be a real complex thing.

"Hey son I see you have met Mr. Utoniom's girls. I was just talking to him about your new schools football team, you know it's not too late to try out." His father says gesturing to The Professor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Utonium, I'm Dexter." Dexter says holding out his hand to The Professor.

"Pleasure to meet you Dexter, I was just telling your father that I unfortunately know very little of my girls schools football team." The Professor says shaking Dexter's hand.

"That's ok Professor, Dexter claims to be a man of science anyways." Buttercup says grinning at her own joke at Dexter.

"Buttercup." Blossom says giving her sister a scolding look.

"Are you now? Well what fields are you interested in young man?" The Professor asks curious about Dexter's interests.

"I like to dabble in them all, but engineering and computer programing are my preferred fields." Dexter says answering his question.

"Hey Dexter what cha doing?" Dee Dee asks walking over to the group.

"Talking with our new neighbors. Dee Dee this Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and their father Professor Utonium." Dexter says introducing his sister to the Utonium's.

"Hi, so what is there to do around here?" Dee Dee asks leaning on Dexter's head with her arms.

"Oh girls, why don't you show Dexter and his sister around our neighborhood? But stay grounded and no showing off, that goes double for you Buttercup." The Professor says pointing at Buttercup.

"Ok Professor." The girls say in sync.

Dexter was unsure of what The Professor meant but followed the girls out of the back yard with his sister in tow happy to be leaving his parents social gathering.

The girls showed Dexter and Dee Dee that at one end of the neighborhood is a decent sized park with a duck pond in it and past that there is a small group of shops.

"You can see we have a nice little setup here." Blossom says as the group walked along the sidewalk.

"We have a Starbucks that was just built." Bubbles says pointing across the road at the coffee shop.

"This Pizzeria has the best pizza in town." Buttercup says as they walked past the pizza restaurant.

"We also have a convenes store gas station and a little ma and pa grocery store around the corner." Blossom says as they reach the corner of the street.

"There really isn't much to do around here is there?" Dee Dee asks sounding board.

"Outside of going into the city? No there isn't. But it's nice having a quiet neighborhood compared to the rest of Townsville." Blossom says looking around smiling enjoying the quietness of where they live.

As she looked around she spotted someone she didn't want to see. "Uh oh, girls we might have trouble." She says looking in the direction of the grocery store.

"What's up Blossom?" Buttercup asks following her sisters gaze.

"I think I saw Fuzzy Lumpkins head into the grocery store." Blossom says narrowing her eyes and clenching her fists.

"Who is Fuzzy Lumpkins?" Dee Dee asks looking from Blossom to Buttercup confused as to what is going on.

"He's a really bad guy, but he's really not that big of a problem." Bubbles says reassuring Dee Dee.

Just then the sound of a shotgun goes off then glass breaking and someone yelling: "What do you mean you don't have any meat!"

"That is unless he's on a rampage." Buttercup says as a large, husky, furry, pink, bear-like creature jumps out onto the street.

"What is that?!" Dee Dee asks jumping behind Dexter.

"That's Fuzzy Lumpkins, let's go girls." Blossom says before her and her sister's jump into the air and flew at Fuzzy Lumpkins with streaks of light that matched their eye colors followed them as they flew.

Dexter was shocked by the seen in front of him, it wasn't the first time he seen someone fly, but the girls didn't look anything like the people he's met that could fly.

When the girls had taken off Dee Dee had run away screaming, but Dexter stood there watching the girls flying and punching Fuzzy Lumpkins with more force than they looked like they had.

By the time the police had arrived the girls had already beaten Fuzzy Lumpkins into submission.

"That was great timing girls." One of the police officers says as they cuffed Fuzzy Lumpkins.

"We just happened to be in the area, you guys got it from here?" Blossom asks as she and her sister land on the ground.

"Yeah we got him, thank you Powerpuff Girls." A different police officer says as him and the other put Fuzzy Lumpkins into the back of a squad car.

When the squad car took off Blossom saw that Dexter was still standing where they left him.

"Sorry about that Dexter, duty calls at all times." She says running back over to him.

"That was amazing." Is all Dexter could say as his brain still worked to process everything he had seen.

"That was nothing, Fuzzy Lumpkins is a level two baddy, three if he's REALLY in a bad mood." Buttercup says dusting off her shirt.

"You make it sound like you do this all the time." He says looking from one girl to the other.

"Since we were little." Bubbles says adjusting the ties in her hair.

"Are you from a different planet?" He asks wondering how the girls got their powers.

"No, we're human." Buttercup says.

"Then how did you get your powers?" He asks forgetting his manners.

"We were born with them." Bubbles says patting her hair checking to see if it's all in place.

"You're not with the Justice Friends are you? Because I'm not on the best of terms with them at the moment." He asks think that the last thing he needs is to have members of the Justice Friends living next door to him.

"No, The Professor doesn't want us to get involved with full time superheroes." Blossom says as they start walking back to their houses.

"So what did you do to get on the Justice Friends bad list?" Buttercup asks turning the questioning onto him.

"It's kind of a long story." Dexter says not wanting to talk about what he did.

"It's a long walk back and your sister already bailed on you." Buttercup says pushing the topic.

Thinking it wasn't a good idea to argue with Buttercup he tells them a short version of the story of Mandark, the monster and of Major Glory falling into his lab leaving out COMPUTER and the fact he still has her.

They reached their homes just as Dexter finished telling them about Global Security taking all of his stuff.

"That sucks, sorry you got shafted by the G-man." Buttercup says kicking a pine cone that was on the ground.

"Yeah The Professor has to deal with them all the time." Bubbles says patting him on the back.

It felt good talking to the girls about what had happened to him. 'Maybe I shouldn't have been so reclusive around the other kids.' He thinks as he spots the girl's father running up to them.

"Girls what happened? I got a call from The Mayor that you were needed but I didn't know where you were. Them he called again saying everything was fine, we need to find a way to keep you from breaking your cell phones." The Professor says pulling the girls into a hug.

"It was just Fuzzy Lumpkins throwing a fit at the grocery store down the street." Blossom says as The Professor lets go of the girls.

"Yeah we kicked his butt no problem." Buttercup says smirking.

"Um, did my sister happen to come back?" Dexter asks looking around for Dee Dee.

"She ran into your house screaming, your mother went in after her." The Professor says looking over at him.

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you but I think I need to help go calm Dee Dee down." Dexter says nodding at the family before turning to walk into his house.

When Dexter enters his house he yells for his sister. "Dee Dee, where are you?"

"She's up in her room and won't come out." Mom says coming out of the kitchen.

"Did she say what happened?" He asks looking up the stairs.

"No she just ran up there and locked her door."

"Let me see if I can get through to her." He says climbing the stairs.

*Knock knock* "Dee Dee, are you there?" He asks knocking on her door.

But she didn't answer. "Dee Dee, I know you are in there. I just want to make sure you're ok."

"Did you see that thing?" He hears her say through the door.

"Yeah, that Lumpkins guy was scary looking." He says happy that she's talking to him.

"And the neighbors can fly." She says.

"Yeah I guess they are super heroes, they call themselves The Powerpuff Girls." He says leaning against her door.

"I was really scared Dexter."

"You have nothing to worry about Dee Dee. I'm sure that they keep this town safe, and you have me to keep you safe." He says hearing her unlock her door.

"You mean it?" She asks opening the door.

"I'll always have your back." He says turning to face her.

"The neighbors seem nice though." She says leaning against her door frame still a little shaken up. Dee Dee has never been a fan of monsters of any kind and she had hoped that them moving had meant the end of the strangeness of her life.

"They do, I think this is going to be a good place to live." Dexter says reassuring his sister.

Along with everything they owned the moves had also brought Dad's car, so after he left to start his new job Dexter and Mom left in the green station wagon to his new school. His parents hadn't asked what happened that made Dee Dee run home the day before which Dexter took as a win thinking his parents would over react to the idea of living next to super powered teens.

It was only about a half hour drive in the mid-September morning to the school. It was getting cold, but it was still too warm to wear a jacket or a sweater which Dexter and his mother were both glad about as the walk up the front steps of the two story brick building because they had yet to unpack any. Dexter was not looking forward to the potential hate he will get for blowing the curve for the kids in his classes as they walked down the empty hallway.

After the paperwork to enroll into the school as a Junior Dexter was given a list of the classes he could take and just as he had thought, it was mostly basic classes except for an advanced placement science and a PC maintenance class.

He made his selections and handed the list over to the school office worker to input it into the school computer system.

"Here's your class schedule." The office worker says a minute later handing him his list of classes. "And give this to your first period teacher." The worker says handing him another piece of paper.

"Thank you." He says taking the list from her and looking it over.

His class schedule was simple, he has Math, English and then American Government before lunch. After lunch was AP Science, the PC Maintenance class, Study Hall and them Gym.

"Here's a map of the school to help you find your classes, and welcome to Townsville High." The office worker says handing him a map of the school.

"Thank you." He says taking the map of the school.

"Ok Dexter dear here's your lunch." Mom says handing him a brown paper bag. "You call me if you need anything and I will see you this afternoon." She says pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you Mother, but I'm sure I will be fine." He says as she lets go of him.

"Have a good first day." She says kissing him on the cheek before she left the office.

"Bye Mother." He says rubbing her lipstick off his face.

With the help of the map he was able to find his first class with ease.

"Hello. I'm Dexter McPherson, I'm a new student." He says walking into the classroom and handing the slip of paper the office worker had given him to the teacher.

The teacher, and older looking man turns to Dexter. "Hello Dexter, Welcome to Townsville High. Feel free to sit where ever you like." He says talking the paper and looking it over.

"Thank you." Dexter says as he looked around the classroom. There were only a few open seats in the class but his eyes are drawn right to a failure face waving at him.

"Dexter, come sit with us." Bubbles says pointed at an empty desk.

"Good morning ladies." He says taking the empty desk in front of Bubbles and next to Blossom.

"Small world isn't it." Buttercup says from her seat behind Blossom.

"Good to see you again Dexter." Blossom says smiling at him.

For the rest of the class Dexter lessened to the teacher talk about mathematical equations already knowing everything he was saying.

English and American Government was uneventful and soon he was following a large group of kids to the lunch room.

In the lunch room he looks around for a place to sit. Most of the tables were already full of kids sitting and eating or talking to each other.

"Hey Dexter, care to sit with us?" Blossom asks walking up to him with a lunch tray of food.

"Yes thank you." He says following her over to a table in the corner occupied only by Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Hi Dexter." Bubbles says smiling as him and Blossom sit down at the table.

"Hello again." He says opening his lunch bag.

"How's your first day going?" Blossom asks as she starts eating her lunch.

"It's been as I had expected it to be." He says unwarping his sandwich.

"Made any friends?" Bubbles asks.

"Apart from the three of you, the only people that have talked to me have been teachers. So no friends." He says taking a bite from the sandwich.

"Were your friends Dexter." Blossom says.

"Thanks." He says as a smile crosses his face happy that they think of themselves as his friends. "So do you always sit alone at lunch?" He asks noticing that the other kids were actively avoiding the table the four of them are sitting at.

"The other kids are a little afraid of us, partly my fault, and Morbucks attempts at ruining our reputation." Buttercups says taking a drink from her can of soda.

"Who is that?" Dexter asks curious.

"Just some snobby rich girl that's hated us since we were in elementary school." Buttercup says crushing her can in her hand.

"She was jealous that we have powers and even tried buying a power suite to try and be one of us." Blossom say explaining more.

"Who does she think she is? Batman?" He asks forgetting that he had once tried to build his own power suite.

"But after she trashed our elementary school she switched from trying to have powers to buying off kids to like her over us." Bubbles says finishing explaining who Morbucks is.

"Speaking of the devil, there she is." Buttercup says pointing at a girl walking towards them.

Dexter looks at the girl Buttercup was pointing at, she was shorter then him by almost a foot and has ginger red curly hair. She was dressed in a purple mini skirt and a purple t-shirt that looked like it was a size too small with a V cut into the collar.

"Hello girls." She says in the snobbiest voice Dexter has ever heard when she reached the table.

"What do you want?" Buttercup asks glaring at her and crossing her arms.

"I had heard there was a new boy at school, but no one said he was cute." Morbucks says putting one hand on the table leaning forward and tickling Dexter's chin.

Dexter grabs her finger with his index finger and thumb. "Please don't touch me." He says as he moves her hand away from his face.

She puts the hand next to the other one and leans forward pushing out her chest at him. "Aww what's the matter cutie, don't cha like me?" She says trying to sound seductive.

"I am not a fan of girls who do not have a proper grasp on the English language and smell as if they had taken a bath in Geranyl acetate compounds." (Chemical name for rose sent) He says leaning and looking away from her obvious attempt to get him to look at her chest.

"What the hell is that?" She asks standing back up and putting her hands on her hips with a puzzled look on her face.

"He's talking about your perfume." Blossom says understanding what Dexter had said.

"Yeah, you reek of it." Buttercup says waving her hand in front of her face to fan away the smell of the perfume.

"What the hell do you know anyways?" Morbucks says getting mad that her attempt at wooing Dexter isn't working.

"That you are a rude, annoying and selfish child who thinks only of herself. And probability wishes she could be half the person that any of these three girls are, who I was enjoying my lunch with until you arrived." Dexter says keeping a cool calm straight face.

"Well fuck you too, you... you four eyed freak! Have fun with your new boyfriend Blowsom." She says as she stormed away.

Buttercup starts laughing "Bye Bye Morbucks, it was fun talking to you too." She says waving.

"Think I made her mad?" Dexter asks watching her walk away.

"She's not just mad at you, she full blown pissed." Buttercup says still laughing.

"I think you're the first guy in the school that didn't fall for her tricks." Bubbles says snickering.

"And the first person, other Buttercup, to say something mean to her." Blossom says holding back her own laughter.

"I was only telling the truth, I can't help it if I was able to figure her out so quickly. If anything it's her fault for being so see through." He says smiling and shrugging.

After finishing their lunches Blossom turns to Dexter and asks; "So it didn't surprise you that we have powers?"

"It did at first only because you don't look like any of the powered people I've met." Dexter says as he folds up his empty paper bag.

"Who else have you met that's a super hero?" Buttercup asks.

"Well obviously I've met Major Glory, but I've also ran into Valhallen When Dee Dee made me go with her to an autograph signing and I used to know Monkey." He says naming off the superheroes he's met.

"You've met Monkey? I think He is so cute." Bubbles says getting excited at the sound Monkey's name.

"Yeah we were, close I guess is the best way to describe it." He says not sure how to describe how he knows Monkey.

"What do you mean by that?" Blossom asks.

"He was kind of my pet." He says scratching his neck.

"What? Really?" Bubbles asks her eyes going wide amazed by what he just said.

"No way, I don't believe Monkey was your pet." Buttercup says thinking Dexter is lying.

"It's true, I was trying to make him special but I thought all my experiments didn't work. Turned out he was gifted from the beginning and kept it hidden, until this Agent Honeydew of Global Security showed up in my room to tell me what Monkey was and that he couldn't keep living with me." He says explaining what happened to lead to him losing his pet.

"Aww that's not good, sorry you lost your pet Dexter." Bubbles says frowning for the first time that Dexter has ever seen.

"It was almost seven years ago, and I hear he's saved countless of innocent people since then." He says not as sad as he once was over Monkey.

"Man, those Global Security guys like to screw with your life it seems." Buttercups says as she pulled a MP3 player and ear buds from her backpack to listen to some music.

"I actually think it helped that I knew Monkey when they took my lab, knowing people in high places and all. Kept them from throwing the book fully at me." He says as the bell rings and all the kids in the lunch room start getting up and leaving.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the AP Science class room is." Dexter asks as he shoulders his backpack.

"I can show you Dexter, I'm in in that class next period too." Blossom says picking up her own bag.

"Bye Dexter, bye Blossom we'll see you in English." Bubbles says as her and Buttercup walk away from them.

"It will be nice to have someone to talk to in science class." Blossom says as her and Dexter walk along the hallway.

"Do all of the kids really avoid you because of Morbucks?" Dexter asks as he follows her.

"They are either afraid of us cause we have powers, afraid of her and what she will do or she bought them off to not like us." She says listing off the reasons her and her sisters have no friends at the school.

"That's horrible, should I be worried about repercussions from making her mad?" He asks as they start climbing a set of stairs.

"Not really, she's more bark than bite." She says as they climb. "But you saw past her and her ways so there is proof that not everyone is like the kids in this school."

"Hey, you've got to stick with your friend's right?" he says making the first joke he's made in a long time, which causes Blossom to smile at him.

"Thanks for being OUR friend Dexter." She says as they walked down the second floor hallway.

In gym Dexter was given a pass for the day because he didn't have any gym clothes, so he sat on the bleachers while the other kids ran around the track.

He was reading a book and didn't notices the three big guys walk up to him.

"Hey what's your deal?" one of them says.

"I beg your pardon?" He asks looking up from his book at the three of them. They were all taller than him and well-built and dressed in different colored muscle shirts and basketball shorts.

"Your deal, we hear you were mean to Morbucks." The blond boy in blue says.

"I wouldn't have called it mean, more like I made an observational statement of her." Dexter says closing the book.

"I heard you called her rude." The one in green with black hair says glaring at him.

"And annoying." The third one in red with red hair says crossing his arms.

"And she thinks only of herself." The blond one says crossing his arms.

"And we don't like that you said those things about her." The black haired one says.

"Yeah, Morbucks is our girl, and no one talk bad about our girl." The one in red says clearly the leader of the three of them.

"Well gentlemen, I hate to be the one to inform you. But your girl isn't the nieces' person I have met since I joined your school." Dexter says setting the book down.

"That's cause you're friends with those freaks." The one in green says.

"Yeah those Pounder Puff chicks are not right." The blond boy says agreeing with his friend.

"I believe they call themselves The Powerpuff Girls. And from what I've gathered they have saved this city and by extension, you several times before they were even ten. All your "girl" has ever done is try to smear their good name." Dexter says getting annoyed at the three of them.

"Well guess what, now were going to smear you all over the football field." The leader says as he grabs Dexter by his lab coat.

Dexter goes for the strap on his backpack that would activate his backpack battle armor, but he had forgotten that he didn't have it. 'Crap, maybe I shouldn't have egged them on.' He thinks as he is lifted up off the ground.

"There a problem boys?" Blossom asks as her and her sister's land on the ground behind them.

The faces of all three boys go white. "No problem here, Right?" The blond one says looking scared of the girls but shoots Dexter a glare.

"You could have ripped my lab coat." Dexter says pushing their hands off him.

"We were just welcoming him to the school." The black haired one says.

"I see, well you said hi now why don't you three leave our friend alone." Blossom says crossing her arms.

The three boys quickly walk then break out into a run to get away.

"Thanks, I guess I bit off more than I could chew." Dexter says straightening his lab coat.

"Why were you egging the on? They could have beaten you to a pulp. You're a genius, but you're not that smart." Buttercup says poking him in the chest.

"Buttercup." Blossom says scolding her sister.

"No she is right, I use to have some Tech that worked great against bullies back at my old school, but it's gone now and I had forgotten." He says admitting he was at fault.

"Well good think you have superhero friends then." Bubbles says smiling like she always does.

"Who were those guys?" Dexter asks curious as to who the three boys were.

"That's Brick, Boomer, and Butch. Morbucks boyfriends and personal mussel." Blossom says as the final bell of the day rings.

"She has hired muscle? She really wants to be a cartoon villain." He says as they walk off the field.

That night Dexter talked to COMPUTER about his new friends and enemies he's made in the past two days.

-The girls seem like nice people Dexter- COMPUTER types out after Dexter finished his recap of his encounters with them.

-I made friends and enemies all within forty-eight hours, that has to be a record.- He types back to her.

-I'm not sure if it is Dexter, but these Brick, Boomer, and Butch boys sound like they could be trouble.-

-I felt more powerless than I ever had before when they grabbed me.-

-What are you going to do Dexter? I doubt they will leave you alone after what happened.-

-I need to get some gear going again.-

-If you are going to start building again then you need to find a source of income.-

-I'm going to have to do something I've never done before.-

-What is that Dexter?-

-Get a job.-

**AN:So this is where the character rewrites come in, I hope people like what I have come up with and get as excited as I am about reading this story as I am over writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"This is so humiliating." Dexter says looking at himself in the reflection of the side of the oven.

His parents were happy to hear that he wanted to find a part time job after school but out of all the places he had applied to over the course of a week, only the Pizzeria had offered him a job.

While working he had to wear a white apron and a paper hat and was not allowed to wear his lab coat or his gloves so he felt a little out of his comfort zone.

It was the first day at his new job and he was already starting to not like it. He had to sit through a safety talk by his manager about the do's and don'ts of the restaurant and had to clean up a few messes made by the children of the family's that have eaten. And now he was bringing out a pitcher of soda and three cups of ice to his own family.

"Here are your drinks, your pizza will be out soon." He says setting the glasses and pitcher down.

"Thank you son." Dad says as he poured himself some soda.

"You're welcome." Dexter says before he walked away to attend to the other customers in the restaurant.

The bell above the door rings and he look to the door and sees the Utonium's walk in.

"Hi Dexter." Bubbles says when they spot him.

"Hello, table for four?" Dexter says remembering his training on how he is to greet the customers.

"Yes please Dexter." Professor Utonium says.

Dexter walked them over to an empty table. "Here you go." He says gesturing to the table.

"Thank you, so did you just start here?" Blossom asks as she and her family sits down at the table.

"Yes today is my first day." Dexter says as he set the menu down on the table and pulling out a small note pad from his back pocket. "Would you care for some drinks?" He asks again remembering his training.

"Could we have a pitcher of Sprite please Dexter." The Professor says picking up the menu.

"Ok, would you like to order now or shall I come back later?" Dexter says writing down the drink order.

"I want mushrooms." Buttercup says.

"I don't like mushrooms, I want pineapple." Bubbles says.

"I would like pepperoni please Professor." Blossom says adding what she wants onto the pizza.

"I think we will need a minute or two please." The Professor says looking at his daughters.

"I will be back in a few minutes then." Dexter says before walking back to the kitchen to see if his family's pizza is done.

"Thanks Dexter." Dee Dee says as Dexter sets the pizza pan down on the table.

"You are welcome, can I get you anything else?" Dexter asks as his family starts pulling slices out of the pan and onto their plates.

"No, but thank you son." Dad says picking up his own slice.

"I think your new friends are ready Dexter Dear." Mom says pointing at the Utonium's.

"Ready to order?" Dexter asks when he reached the table the Utonium's were sitting on. He had already brought over their drinks a few minutes ago and he noticed that their pitcher was getting low and he would need to bring another one out to them.

"Yes we finally came to a compromise." The Professor says picking the menu up.

"Ok." Dexter says taking his note pad out.

"We'll have one medium pepperoni pizza." The professor says.

"With mushrooms on one quarter." Buttercup adds.

"And pineapple on another quarter." Bubbles says adding her toppings of choice to the order.

"One medium pepperoni pizza with mushrooms on one quarter and pineapple on another." Dexter says reading back the order he's written down. "Anything else?" He asks looking up.

"That will be all." The Professor says holding the menu out to Dexter.

"Ok it will be just a few minutes." Dexter says putting the notebook into his pocket.

Later that night after his family had left, leaving a generous tip and the to go box with a note written on it saying; "Have a good night sweetie, you can have the rest for your dinner while you're working. Love Mom, Dad and Dee Dee."

'Thanks Mother.' He thinks recognizing his mother handwriting as he cleared their table.

"Hey Dexter, could we get a to go box." Blossom asks walking up to him.

"Sure, just give me a minute to put this stuff away." He says pointing at the stack of dirty plates and pizza pan with his left hand thumb.

"Ok thank you." She says catching a glimpse of the scar on his hand.

When he brings the box over to the Utonium's table he sees that it's just Blossom sitting at it.

"Where did the rest of your family go?" He asks setting the box down on the table.

"Buttercup and Bubbles are off playing one of the old arcade games and The Professor needed to use the restroom." She says opening the box.

"I see, we'll have a good night then." He says as he turned to walk away.

"Sit down for a minute Dexter, you look a little worn out." She says grabbing his shirt sleeve and pulling him down into an empty chair with a bit or force so he couldn't fight back.

It was the first time all night that he's had a chance to sit down, and when he did the strain of the night finally caught up to him.

He lets out a long sigh as he slouches in the chair. "Working is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be." He says crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's something we all have to do in life." She says as she put the last uneaten slices of pizza into the box.

"Says the girl with superpowers." He says looking at her.

"To the self-proclaimed boy genius." She says grinning at him. "Were both going to have busy lives as adults."

"You saving the world and me hopefully doing something that betters it." He says describing what the two of them might be doing in the future.

"Do you have plans for after high school?" She asks closing the box.

"MIT has already sent a recruiter to my house before I moved, but Mother and Father wanted me to finish high school first before I go off to higher learning. They claimed that I should have a normal childhood like everyone one else."

"Global Security has done that to us too. But we turned them down, they do some pretty shady stuff in the name of world security."

"We really are going to be busy." He says sitting up in the chair.

"Yeah. Um, Dexter do you mind if I ask you something?" She says feeling a little nervous about what she wanted to ask him.

"Sure go ahead." He says. He has only know Blossom for little over a week but he already becoming good friends with her and her sisters.

"What happened to your hand, that scar looks like it must have hurt?" She says pointing at his left hand.

"Oh this." He says lifting his left hand and looking at the X shaped scar on the back of it. "It's a reminder to never use pressurized hydrogen as a fuel with Dee Dee as your sister." He says looking from the scar to her.

"What does that mean?" She asks confused by his answer.

"Long story short, Dee Dee caused one of my inventions to blow and I was trying out hydrogen as a fuel source so the explosion was a decent size resulting in my hand getting cut up." He says setting his hands down on the table.

"Wow, that must have hurt." She says feeling sorry for him.

"It did, but that was years ago." He says shrugging. "I should get back to work. See you tomorrow Blossom, tell your sisters and father I say bye." He says standing up.

"Ok don't work too hard Dexter." She says smiling as she got up to go find her sisters.

"I won't, I'm saving all the hard work for when I'm older." He says joking with her.

School became very routine after the first two weeks of living in Townsville for Dexter. Every morning he would ride the city bus to school with the Utonium girls, sit with them during Math and then sit alone for English and American Government due to Morbucks turning the school against him as well. But he really didn't care about being shunned by the rest of the school, the girls were great friends and he was already used to being alone.

He would find himself joking and laughing with all three of them and he was getting to know them pretty well. Blossom was a strong but caring leader to her sisters, Buttercup was the tough bad girl but she has a secret soft side that she keeps hidden and Bubbles is kind hearted and always sees the bright side of everything.

He would eat lunch with them then walk to AP science with Blossom like normal teenagers would. He didn't notice it, but he's spent more time talking to her than either of her sisters. But they were anything but normal, He'd tell her about the things he's invented, most ended up being broken by Dee Dee and she'd tell him about the fights her and her sisters have had.

He enjoyed his science class because Blossom was in it with him, even though there was little to no challenge from the work they would do.

Unfortunately the rest of the day was not as enjoyable as the first half. The PC class was not what he had hoped for, he would spend most of the time in the class reading from the digital textbook on the computers. What little work they did do was very basic stuff in Dexter's mind, assembling a computer, replacing bad parts and diagnosing problems with them.

What little homework he did end up with he could easily get done during study hall period and then spend the rest of the time drawing up ideas for inventions in a graph paper notebook he kept in his backpack.

Gym was probably the worst out of all of his classes. The Meat Heads, as Dexter has come to refer Brick, Boomer, and Butch as in his head, haven't said or done anything to him directly since his first encounter with them but they would find ways to passively give him a hard time. Like putting gum on the dial for his locker lock, throw various objects between each other just barely over his head and the one they seemed to really enjoy was beating him in every activity they did in the class. The girls don't partake in any of the activities of the class, having super powers make things like running a mile a joke so he had to deal with The Meat Heads on his own.

After school he would walk back home with the girls and if he had to, he would part ways with them and head over to the pizzeria for work.

On one walk home a thought came to Dexter. "If you don't mind me asking, why don't you fly everywear? Wouldn't it be faster?" He asks as a cold wind blows by.

"The Professor wants us to keep as low as a profile as we can." Buttercup says as she floated by him on her back with her arms behind her head.

"Which is why we don't fly or use any of our powers unless it's needed." Blossom says pulling her sister down to the ground by her foot.

Bubbles laughs at her sisters and Dexter grinned holding back his laughter.

"Is this what it's always like having friends?" He asks wondering if laughing at your friends is part of what he had missed out on at his old school.

"Na it's better than having normal friends, life is so much cooler as a superhero." Buttercup says as she fixed her green scarf that had fallen out of place when Blossom pulled her back to the ground.

With his first paycheck he started buying supplies to start working on his first invention after moving to Townsville. He was happy to get back to building things again and would stay up late working.

One night while working he had chosen to leave his bedroom window open to enjoy the cool night air as he worked.

He was so focused on his work that he didn't notice the red haired girl float up to his window. "Hey Dexter, do you ever answer your phone?" Blossom asks as she crosses her arms on the window sill and sticking her head through the window.

He quickly hits a button on his laptop hiding COMPUTER's chat program as he turned to her. "Oh, hello Blossom." He says surprised to see her.

"Hey, so do you?" She asks grinning at the surprised look on his face.

"Do I what?" He asks having missed the question she had asked.

"Answer your phone, I've called you three times and sent you a few emails." She says looking over at the mess of tools and parts on his desk.

He picks up his phone from where he had set it face down after turning off the ringer and sees that he does have several missed calls and a couple of emails from her. "Sorry, I had put it on silent to work." He says looking over at her.

"It's ok The Professor gets lost in his work too. I just needed to ask you a question about the AP science homework." She says looking away from his work.

"Ah, what is your question then?" He asks spinning around in his desk chair to face her properly.

"I was hoping I could borrow your copy of the reference guide, I left mine at school." She says feeling a little silly that she had forgotten hers.

"Yeah sure, come in and I'll get it." He says getting up from his chair to walk over to his bed where he had left his backpack when he got home.

Blossom pulls herself into the room and looks around as Dexter sits down on his bed to dig through his backpack.

Aside for his desk Dexter's room was very cleaned and organized and she was impressed by the large bookshelf he has full of books.

"Here you go." He says holding a sheet of paper out to her.

"Thank you, so what are you making?" She asks taking the paper from him and looking at his desk.

"It's just a simple self-preservation device to keep me safe from Brick and them if they try to get rough with me when you and your sisters are not around." He says explaining what he is building but at the same time not telling her what it really was.

"I see, just don't blow yourself up Dexter." She says confused by what he had said.

"It's Dee Dee that tends to cause things to explode." He says standing up from his bed.

"Still, I'd hate to visit you in the hospital because you hurt yourself." She says smiling at him again.

"I bet Mother and Father would enjoy that." He says smiling back at her.

"Do they not know about your inventing and building things?" She asks.

"No they don't, I don't think they would understand that their son is smarter than they think he is." He says as he spun his desk chair back around.

"Or that you've been doing science in secret?" She says he smile growing.

He lets out a little laugh at her joke. "Yeah that would freak them out too." He says as his smile grows.

"Well I guess I should get back home." She says taking a step backwards towards the window.

"Oh, Ok." Dexter says remembering that she did just come over to borrow something.

"Have a good night Dexter." She says as she climbed out of his window. "And remember not to blow yourself up." She adds with a smile before flying off to her own house.

He watched her leave then continued to stare out the window day dreaming about Blossom and the time he has spent with her. Waiting for then riding the bus in the morning with her and her sisters, the few classes he had with her and having lunch with her and her sisters.

He shakes his head snapping himself out of the daydream about Blossom.

'Come on Dexter, back to work.' He thinks sitting down in his chair to return to his work.

After a few days of working on his invention after school and work he had finally finished it. He had built a low powered laser meant to stun whoever he fired it at.

It wasn't exactly what he had wanted to build as his first invention since moving to Townsville, but he figured after he got it fully working it could be used as a nonlethal way to stop a bank robber or something similar so he didn't feel as wrong about it as he would have if he had just built something just to defend himself.

When they reach about half way home from school Dexter stops at a cross in the road. "So I need to go and take care of something." He says to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. He wanted to test the laser, but didn't want the girls to know he was.

"Ok, see you later then." Blossom says stopping and turning around.

"See you tomorrow then." Bubbles says waving as Dexter started down a different route than they normally take.

"Bye." He says waving back at them.

He had already picked out a place he figured would be safe to use as a testing area. He had found an empty lot with a tall wood fence around it with an opening in the fence down an alleyway.

He took a look around to see if anyone was watching him before he walked into the empty lot. Inside it looked like the lot was meant to be a site for a new building but was abandoned years ago. There was tall grass growing all over and a pile of trash stood in one corner next to a discarded couch.

He sets his backpack down on an old tire and opens it and takes out the fruits of his labor over the past week.

He had wrapped the laser in a spare pajama shirt early that morning and now carefully unwrapped it from its protection.

It was still an early design and didn't have a proper handle or trigger so Dexter had rigged up a simple button as a trigger and was using a pair of pliers as a way to hold the device.

"Ok, power is on." He says as the device hums on.

"Everything seems to be working." He says looking the device over.

He points it at the pile of trash and says; "Here we go." And pushes the button to fire the laser.

A purple beam starts to come out of the laser and Dexter smiles at the sight of it working, but then the beam starts to blink. "No, what are you doing?" He says as the blinking speeds up.

He drops the device and it explodes into a puff of smoke just as it hits the ground.

"Crud." He says kneeling down to look at the device. There was a hole in the side of the laser the size of a quarter and when Dexter looked inside the hole he could see all the components were black and burned.

"It is trashed." He says lowering the device disappointed that it didn't work.

He pulls off the pliers and the power supply off before throwing the broken pieces into the pile of trash before heading home disappointed in himself.

'So much for that one.' He thinks walking down the sidewalk home.

Later that night after dinner he opens his door and saw someone he was not expecting.

"Hello Dexter." A tall black haired lady in a black jumpsuit sitting on his opened window sill says.

"What do you want Honeydew?" Dexter asks not happy to see her.

"I'm here to talk to you Dexter, if you want to keep your amnesty we gave you you can't go around building weapons." She says holding up the remains of his laser.

"It wasn't a weapon, it was something that could be use to keep someone safe if they got attacked." He says trying to defend himself.

"This looks like a weapon to us, it could easily have been used in a robbery, or holding someone hostage." She says looking the burnt laser over.

"I just want to be helpful to the world." He says crossing his arms realizing that she was right.

"It's not your job to fight crime Dexter." She says looking at him.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing. The Utonium girls shouldn't have to defend this city all on their own, they are just three teenage girls." He says pointing past her at the Utonium's house.

"Who can fly, are bullet proof, super strong and can fire lasers from their eyes. You are just a normal human boy Dexter." She says standing up from the window.

"I'm just a normal human boy, I'm probably the smarted teen since Einstein." He says crossing his arms again getting mad at her calling him normal.

"Actually Mr. Utonium holds that one." She says walking over to him.

"How do you know that?" He asks looking up at her.

"That is classified, the point is Dexter we can't have you risking your life for some silly power trip." She says placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not a power trip, I want to help people." He says looking at her hand.

"You've met Major Glory haven't you?" She asks bending down to look at him

"Several times, and none of them were good." he says remembering the last time he ran into Major Glory.

"Then I'm sure you know how busy he is and can't always come to save you when your inventions go astray in an attempt to help. If you really want to be helpful then do it in a way that actually would help people. Volunteer to pick up trash off the side of the road or help get people to start recycling. Put that brain of your to work to make a real difference." She says putting her other hand on his shoulder.

Dexter looks at her and see the look of caring in her eyes. "Fine, you win. I won't build anything that could be used against people." He says looking away from her.

"Good to hear Dexter but just so you know, they wanted to send an agent to come through your front door for you. But luckily you know Monkey and he knows me so you got off easy this time, next time I won't be able to save you." She says standing up.

The mention of Monkeys name stung Dexter, he's always been a little mad at her for taking Monkey away from him, even though he know that he is doing a lot of good for the world.

"Here." She says holding a business card out to him. "If you ever need to get ahold of me or Global Security." She says as she started to climb out his window.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." He says looking at the card and seeing a few phone numbers and an email address.

"I'll tell Monkey that you said hello and that you obviously miss him." She says before she disappeared into the dark of the night.

The next day Dexter retold the tail of what happened the previous day to Blossom as they walked to their science class.

"You know Dexter, not everyone is meant to fight crime, you should do what you are good at." Blossom says after Dexter finished his story.

"I'm good at coming up with inventions and building them, despite what happened yesterday afternoon." He says naming the one thing he knows he's good at.

"Then do that Dexter." She says as he pulled the classroom door open for her. "Just no WMD's, I'd hate to have to take you down." She adds smiling as they took their seats in the classroom.

Right after the bell rang signaling the start of class the principal bust into the room. "Blossom The Mayor just called, you and your sisters are needed." He says sounding out of breath.

"Later Dexter, take notes for me please." She says before grabbing her backpack and running out the door.

Less than a minute later he sees the pink, green and blue streaks of light that the girls leave behind as they flew off into the city from the window.

'They have no real way to communicate with one another, or The Mayor.' He thinks as the teacher continues the lecture.

Dexter let this thought mull over in his head as he took notes for Blossom, and when the bell rang an idea came to him of something he could build that would help people and couldn't be used for any wrong doings.

He spends the majority of his study hall class drawing and writing down things related to his brain storm. And when that period ended he hand a basic design drawn up and a list of parts he would need to get with the word "Communicator system for the Utonium's." Written in bold letters across the top of the page.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next couple of weeks Dexter spends all his free time working on the communicators he was building for the Utonium sisters.

He had designed them to look like wrist watches but has used a reinforced metal cylinder for the face and a harden rubber plastic for the straps. It took a lot of work to build the communicators but he enjoyed the work and after late nights working he would go to sleep with a smile on his face.

The communication system would have range all over the city and he also made an adapter to The Mayors phone that Blossom had told him about.

When he had finally finished the communicator watches it was the last week of school before they went on winter break. He had put in some extra thought into the design of them and had made them each a different color to match the girls. He had made Buttercup's green, Bubbles was light blue and Blossoms was pink.

Dexter had waited till they had left the school for the day to give the girls the devices.

"So I've been working on something for you and your sisters." Dexter says to Blossom as they walk down the sidewalk.

"You made us something?" Bubbles says jumping over Dexter looking excited.

"Yeah I built you guys something I thought you needed." He says surprised that Bubbles had jumped over him.

"Nothing dangerous I hope." Blossom says watching Bubbles start to float into the air from excitement.

"Don't worry it's nothing that could hurt anyone, unless you really tried." He says as he pulled his backpack off and opens it.

He pulls out three brown paper wrapped packages from his bag each with one of the girl's names written on them and hands them to the girls.

"Oh what is it?!" Bubbles says with excitement as she ripped open the package.

"Calm down Bubbles." Buttercup says as she opened hers curious as to what Dexter had made for them.

Even though Bubbles was going to town on getting the wrapping off, Blossom was the first one of the three to get the package opened. "Watches?" She asks looking at Dexter as she took the device out of the wrapping.

"They only look like watches, but they are actually a communicator that will allow you to talk to each other if you get separated." He says as Buttercup and Bubbles finish unwrapping theirs. "I also made an adapter for the phone The Mayor has that you told me about Blossom." He adds as he pulled out a fourth package from his bag and holds it out to Blossom.

"This is really great Dexter." Blossom says warping her communicator around her left wrist then fastened the strap.

"I'm glad you like them." He says proud of his work.

"I like how it matches my shirt." Bubbles says as she put on her own communicator.

"You would care about that Bubbles. They seem like something out of a comic book, or a cartoon." Buttercup says looking hers over.

"Says the girl who can fly." Bubbles says grinning at her sister.

"I'm going to show this to The Mayor, this is going to be such a big help. Thank you Dexter." Blossom says smiling at him with a warm caring smile.

"You're welcome, I'm happy that I could do something to be helpful." He says returning the smile.

"I'll see you two at home later and I'll see you tomorrow Dexter." Blossom says as she started to float up into the air then took off towards downtown.

"So much for low profiling." Buttercup says watching her sister fly away.

"She just forgot over her excitement." Bubbles says still admiring her communicator. "These must have taken a lot of work Dexter." She says looking up at him.

"It wasn't that much." He says lying about the amount of work he put into them not to mention all the new tools he had to find. "And I enjoyed doing it." He added.

"Still they look really cool Dexter." Buttercup says as she put hers on.

"I even came up with a unique sound file for them to play when you are calling each, here look." He says pushing a button on Bubble's communicator that caused Buttercups to play a digital tone *de de dede dee de*

"That's cool Dexter, I bet Blossom will like it too." Bubbles says pressing the button to make Buttercups play the tone again.

For the rest of the walk back to their houses Dexter explained how they worked, what button did what and Bubbles and Buttercup promised to show Blossom how they worked when she got home.

"Thanks again." Bubbles says waving bye to Dexter as her and Buttercup walked up the path to their house.

"You're welcome." He says waving back at them. 'You've done good today Dexter old boy. I think we've earned some ice cream after dinner.' He thinks as he walks the few feet to the path to his own house with a smile on his face.

The communicators worked just as Dexter had hoped for the girls, they were able to respond to call from The Mayor faster and more once school let out for the winter break Dexter didn't see as much of the girls due to him working more and his family having one holiday family event or another for them to do. Like driving seven miles out of town to a pine forest to cut down a tree and then spending the rest of the day decorating it, or making gallons of homemade eggnog.

Christmas was just like every year at the McPherson house. Dee Dee would wake Dexter up early in the morning to open presents, even though she was coming up on her twentieth birthday, and their parents would sit on the couch watching their daughter rip open presents and their son carefully open them.

Dee Dee had gotten a new pair of dancing shoes from their parents, a knitted sweater from their grandparents and Dexter had gotten her a book on Broadway musicals.

"Thank you Mom, thank you Dad and thank you Dexter" Dee Dee says as she pulled on her pink and red striped sweater.

"You're welcome Dee Dee, Dexter do you like your presents?" Mom asks as Dexter finished opening his last gift.

"Yes Mother." He says looking over his gifts. He had gotten a sweater just like Dee Dee's except it was purple and blue striped, a stack of comic books from his parents, ironically mostly Iron Man ones, and Dee Dee had given him an Erector Set for a battery powered robot with a note saying "You got to start again from somewhere".

"Oh I almost forgot. The neighbors dropped off a couple of cards and a gift for you Dexter." Dad says getting up from the couch and walking over to the table by the door.

"Here you go Dexter, Dee Dee why don't you read us the card." Dad says handing Dexter a small package wrapped in red wrapping paper with a card and the other card to Dee Dee.

"It says: Merry Christmas from the Utonium's and a happy new year." Dee Dee says reading the inside of the card.

"That's nice of them, what did they write in your card Dexter?" Mom asks looking over to Dexter who had opened his card.

"It just says the same but it's from Blossom and her sisters." Dexter says closing the card.

"Aww, it's nice to see you making friends with the neighbors." Mom says as he slid the card and package behind himself.

"Would you excuse me I need to use the restroom." He says standing up and walking out the room backwards to keep the present hidden.

He goes straight up to his room and after he closes the door he sits down on his bed and reread the card.

He was only half right when he said the card was from Blossom and her sister, but it didn't say the same as the one Dee Dee had read. The girls had each written a personal message to him.

"Thanks for the Tech Dexter, but think you could make one in black?" Buttercup had written in green ink.

"Have a wonderful holiday Dexter, may you get a lot of cool gifts and eat a lot of good food." Bubbles wrote in blue ink with a smiley face made from the double B's in her name

"Thank you for being our friend Dexter. You've been a fun person to get to know and are proof that not all teenagers are all the same, I hope we can always be friends and can keep getting to know each other more and more. Also merry Christmas." Blossom wrote in pink ink.

Blossom had also added to the bottom of the card: "PS, might not want your parents to see the gift, to avoid unwanted questions."

Dexter had a smile on his face as he read the card and even let out a little laugh at Bubbles and Buttercups notes but enjoyed Blossom's the most even though he didn't laugh.

He sets the card down on his bed and starts to open the package and his smile grows when he sees what the girls had given him.

'I need to remember to thank them the next time I see them.' He thinks as he looks at the handmade painted plaque that read: "Dexter McPherson, Official Tech Provider to The Powerpuff Girls".

"I guess this is my first step on my way to becoming a professional inventor." He says as he picked up the plaque.

He wanted to hang the plaque up somewhere, but was worried that his parents would see it and ask what it meant.

So after telling computer about it and taking a picture of it with his phone he wraps the plaque back up and hides it along with the card in his sock drawer thinking that he will find a place to hang it up when he can figure out the best way to keep it hidden.

*Knock knock* "Hey Dexter, you in their?" He hears Dee Dee ask through his door.

"Yes I am." He says back to her as he closed the drawer.

"Mom is getting lunch ready and she told me to come get you." Dee Dee says.

"Ok, I will be right down." Dexter says as he hears her walk away.

A few days later Dexter was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with Dee Dee when there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Dee Dee says jumping up from the table.

Dexter wondered who it could be but didn't bother to get up to see for himself, he just kept eating his bowl of cereal.

"Hey Dexter, your friends are here to see you." Dee Dee yelled at him from the doorway.

Knowing that he had only three friends in all of Townsville he got up off his chair to see why Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup have come over to see him.

"Good morning ladies." He says when he sees them. All three of them were wearing winter jackets, snow hats and scarfs, all of which was of their favorite color along with jeans.

"Hey Dexter, were going sledding and we were wondering if you wanted to go with us?" Blossom asks.

Dexter was not a fan of sledding and was about to decline the girls invite when Dee Dee answered for him.

"He'd love to go with you." Dee Dee says crossing her arms on top of his head and smiling.

Dexter was about to correct his sister but stopped when he saw the looks of happiness the girls had, even Buttercup had a smile on.

"Yay." Bubbles says grinning. "Do want to come with Dee Dee?" She asks almost jumping for joy.

"Sure, come on Dexter lets go get our show clothes on." Dee Dee says turning to run up the stairs excited to go sledding.

"You can come inside and wait if you'd like." Dexter says standing to the side to let the girls into the house accepting the fact he is going sledding with the girls and his sister.

"Thanks, it was starting to get cold out here." Blossom says as her and her sisters walk into the house.

"Nice place you got here Dexter." Buttercup says looking around as he closed the front door.

"Did you never visit with your former neighbors?" He asks as they walked into the living room.

"They were a pair of boring people with boring little kids. They never cared to socialize with a couple of superhero teenage girls or there scientist of a dad." Buttercup says dropping onto the couch.

"And you would scare their children." Bubbles adds sitting down next to her sister on the couch.

"There is that too." Buttercup says leaning back on the couch.

"Come on Dexter, go get your stuff." Dee Dee says walking into the room zipping up her pink snow jacket, she had also put on a pair of blue jeans and a dark purple snow hat to help keep her warm.

"Ok Dee Dee." Dexter says turning to her. "I'll be right back." He says turning to the girls before leaving the room to get his winter clothing on.

A few minutes later Dexter walked down the stairs carrying a pair of red snow gloves and a blue ski hat as he zipped up his red winter jacket.

"Took you long enough." Dee Dee says from the armchair as he walked into the living room.

"Sorry, I still had my gloves and hat packed away." He says putting the gloves into one of his pockets.

"It's ok let's get going before the snow starts to melt." Blossom says standing up from the couch her and her sisters were sitting on.

Outside a dilemma arose between the five of them.

"How were you planning on getting to where you wanted to go sledding?" Dee Dee asks as Dexter closed the front door.

The girls stop simultaneously. "We were just going to fly." Buttercup says as her and her sisters relies the error in their plan.

"Well unless you were planning on carrying us, which I am not a fan of the idea by the way, we are going to need a different plan." Dee Dee says as the sister look at each other with a look of confusion on their face.

"I guess we could take the city bus." Blossom says making a suggestion for a means of transportation.

"That wouldn't be fun. Let me go ask Mom if I can borrow the station wagon." Dee Dee says turning to walk into the house.

"Thank you Dee Dee." Bubbles says her usual smile appearing on her face.

"So how safe if your sisters driving?" Buttercup asks after Dee Dee had closed the door to the house.

"Buttercup." Blossom says scolding her sister.

"It's actually probably the one think she is best at, besides dancing." Dexter says as he pulled on his ski hat.

"Good, not that a car wreck could seriously hurt us. I just don't want to have to save you two on my day off." Buttercup says as the front door opens.

"Mom said I can borrow the station wagon." Dee Dee says spinning the key ring to the station wagon around her finger.

"Yay let's go let's go!" Bubbles says getting excited about sledding.

The five of them walked over to the parked green station wagon in the driveway and Blossom follows Dexter around to the passenger side of the car.

It's an older car so Dee Dee had to unlock the driver's door, get in to unlock Dexter's door and then reach around to unlock the door for Buttercup and Bubbles to get in. Dexter opened his door reaches back to unlocked Blossoms and then not thinking about it opened the door for her.

"Thank you Dexter." Blossom says smiling at him as she got into the back seat next to Bubbles who was sitting in the middle seat.

"You welcome." He says closing the door before getting into his own seat in the front.

Dee Dee saw him open the door for her and a grin crossed her face as she watched them and thought that they looked cute together.

"Ok girls, where to?" Dee Dee asks as she started up the engine.

"If you get onto Parker Way and head west you should come up to the outskirts of town and there should be a big hill with a tree on it." Blossom says as Dee Dee checked the mirrors of the car before turning around to look out the back window to back out of the driveway.

"Ok, got it, Dexter you play GPS and keep an eye out for Parker Way." Dee Dee says as the car slowly rolled out of the driveway.

Dexter was right when he had said that Dee Dee was a good driver. Despite her almost chaotic personality and spontaneousness she is known for she obeyed all the tragic laws. Coming to a full stop at every red light or stop sign, maintaining the listed speed limit and she didn't even turn on the radio so she wouldn't have any distractions as she drove.

After twenty minutes of driving the five of them arrived at the big hill with a single pine tree at the top.

"Wow, that's a big hill." Dee Dee says as she pulled up to the side of the road and parked the car.

"It sure is, and look not a single other person around." Buttercup says getting out of the car.

"Wait I just realized something, we don't have anything to sled on." Dexter says opening his own door.

"We never use sleds." Blossom says as she got out of the car.

"Then how are we supposed to slide down the hill?" He asks confused about how her and her sisters sled.

"Care to show them Buttercup?" Blossom says as her and Bubbles closed their doors.

"Sure." Buttercup says before she jumped into the air and flew over the hill.

When she was just above the tree she looked down at the hill and then dove down and started firing lasers from her eyes as she flew down the hill a foot off the ground the whole way.

"Well that's definitely one way to do it." Dexter says looking at the path of ice Buttercup had made in the snow.

"You didn't tell me they had laser eyes Dexter." Dee Dee says her own eyes growing wide.

"I didn't? Oh well Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup can fire lasers from their eyes." He says not nearly as surprised by what Buttercup did as his sister.

"I can see that, I really need to remember to stay on your good sides." Dee Dee says looking over to the girls as Buttercup landed next to her sisters.

"You're our friend's sister, you automatically get put on the good sides list." Bubbles says before running up the hill to be the first to slide down the path.

The ice path worked great for them to slide on. All they needed to do was to sit down on the ice, hold their legs up to their chest and then nudge themselves until they slid down the hill. All four girls would laugh as they slid down the hill and even Dexter, who didn't like the idea in the beginning, was having fun and laughing along with them.

Even after almost two hours of sledding they were still having fun and laughing. As Dexter started another tip down the hill he started to spin and ended up on his back at the end of the path, his left glove had come off when he had attempted to stop spinning. Even though the spinning scared him a little he still laughed it off as he got up. But as he got up his hat had fallen off and not thinking about where he was standing he bent down to pick it up and as he stood up he heard Blossom yell.

"Dexter! Look out." Blossom yelled, but it was too late. Just as he looked at where her yelling was come from she crashed into him knocking him down into the snow on to his back and she fell on top of him.

Their faces were inches away from each other. "Hi." Blossom says smiling as her face turned red.

"Hello." Dexter says smiling back as his face turned red too.

"Sorry about that." She says pushing herself up off of him and then offering him a hand to help him up.

"It's ok, nothings broken." He says as took her hand with his left.

As Blossom helped him up she felt his scar on the back of his hand and noticed the big difference in the texture of his skin between the scar and the rest.

She instinctively started to run her thumb across the back of his hand felling the different skin textures.

As she did this Dexter got the feeling like a burp was brewing inside his stomach, and he didn't want to let that out in front of her. So he slowly pulled his hand away from hers saying; "Thank you for the help, but have you seen my other glove?" He asks looking away from her.

"Oh, yes." She says snapping out of her day dream. "It's about half way up the hill."

Dee Dee had been standing at the top of the hill watching Dexter and Blossom her grin from earlier appearing on her face. She could tell that there was some chemistry between her brother and Blossom. 'Oh Dexter, you are growing up so fast.' She thinks as he starts to climb the hill to fetch his lost glove.

About an hour later Dee Dee pulled the green station wagon back up into the driveway where they had taken it from. "Thanks for inviting us." She says turning off the engine.

"Thank you for coming, we had a lot of fun today right girls?" Blossom asks as all four car doors opened.

"I certainly did." Bubbles says as she followed Buttercup out of the car.

"Yeah it was fun." Buttercup says as she pushed in the lock of the door before closing it.

"We should get together more often, it's fun hanging out with you kids." Dee Dee says as Dexter and Blossom walked around the car.

"You're not that much older than us." Dexter says defending himself and the girls from Dee Dee calling them kids.

"Still being in highschool still marks you as kids." Dee Dee says patting Dexter on the head causing Bubbles to laugh.

"Hey." Dexter says pushing her hand away from his head.

When school started up again after the New Year everything was just like it was before the winter break.

"So did you like your gift Dexter?" Blossom asks as the city bus pulled up to their stop.

"Oh yes I loved it, it was great thank you all." Dexter says following Blossom into the bus.

"Glad you liked it Dexter." Bubbles says from behind him.

"Did you hang it up?" Buttercup asks from behind Bubbles.

"I wanted to but I didn't want my parents to ask about it, so I put it away somewhere safe until I can work out where to hang it." He says as they walked down the aisle to a set of empty seats.

"That makes sense, wouldn't want to freak your parents out." Blossom says sitting down in an empty seat.

"I feel like I should get you guys something in return." He says sitting down next to Blossom.

"You gave us our communicators, that was a great gift to begin with." Bubbles says leaning over the back of Dexter and Blossoms seat to talk to them.

"Yeah man, these are probably better than anything you could get us." Buttercup says leaning over the seat with her sister.

"If anything, we owe you something more." Blossom says as the bus starts to move.

A few days later Dexter and the girls were waiting for the bus, it had started snowing and none of them were happy about it.

"This sucks." Buttercup says annoyed by the weather. "Can't we just fly to school?" She asks looking over at Blossom.

"You know The Professor doesn't want us to." Blossom says dusting away some snow off her shoulder.

"We do it all the time anyways." Buttercup says arguing with her sister.

"When we need to get somewhere fast to help people." Blossom says getting annoyed with her sister.

"Oh please, we both know we bend that rule all the time, why can't we do it today?" Buttercup asks crossing her arms.

Blossom was about to break into a full blow argument with Buttercup, but Bubbles chimed in on the conversation.

"We don't fly everywhere because The Professor wants us to appreciate what we have, and to try and have a close as we can to a normal outlook on life so we can understand non-powered people. Also we can't leave Dexter alone in the snow." Bubbles says breaking the tension between her sisters. "And let's not forget that the more we show our powers, the more our enemies can learn from us." She adds.

Both Blossom and Buttercup realized how right their little sister was.

"She does have a point." Blossom says as her anger at Buttercup leaves her.

"Yeah, and it would be mean to leave Dext here in the snow." Buttercup says uncrossing her arms as her anger leaves.

"Er, Dexter Buttercup. You wouldn't want someone to call you just Butter." Blossom says correcting Buttercup.

Buttercup thought it was odd that she defended Dexter like she did, but couldn't comment on it because a familiar green station wagon pulled up next to them.

"Hey guys want a ride?" Dee Dee asks rolling down the passenger window.

"Yes please." Buttercup says pulling open the back door and climbing in.

"Thank you Dee Dee." Blossom says following Bubbles into the car.

"Yes, thank you Dee Dee. The snow was starting to get annoying." Dexter says closing his own door after climbing in.

"No problem, Mom wanted me to run some errands for her anyways." Dee Dee says as she shifts the car into gear.

"Do you not have class today?" Dexter asks as they drove down the road.

"Nope, free day today." Dee Dee says not looking away from the road.

"What are you studying?" Bubbles asks leaning forward from her seat between her sisters.

"Right now it's just the remedial for now, but this fall I'm going to start studying theatre and dance." Dee Dee says answering the question.

"That sounds like it would be a lot of fun." Bubbles says as they pulled up to a stop sign.

"It will be. I love dancing more than anything and I can't wait to learn everything I can." Dee Dee says as the car starts to move again.

When they pulled up to the front of Townsville High Dee Dee sees a short redheaded girl with three muscular looking boys with her.

"That's that girl you told me about, isn't Dexter?" Dee Dee asks pointing at the girl as the passenger in the car unbuckle their seat belts.

"Yeah that is the self-proclaimed Queen of Townsville High." Dexter says looking over to where his sister was pointing.

"She looks evil, like I can see and feel her negative aura." Dee Dee says as feeling a shiver run down her spine.

"She has a heart of black ice." Buttercup says getting out of the car.

"And those three boys with her, they look just as bad." Dee Dee adds to her observation of the group of four kids.

"That is Brick, Boomer, and Butch. Her boyfriends." Buttercup says closing the car door.

"Yuck, they look nasty, you be careful around them Dexter." Dee Dee says rolling her window down.

"Those past four brains can't do jack with us around." Buttercup says as Dexter and Blossom walk around the car.

"Oh If it's snowing when three o'clock comes, I'll come get you guys." Dee Dee says waving at the four of them.

"Thanks Dee Dee" Dexter says to his sister then turns to Blossom and says; "She's not normally this helpful and friendly without something crazy planned."

"She could just being nice you know." Blossom says as they walked towards the school.

"You don't know Dee Dee." He says back.

The snow never did let up and when the end of the school day came Dexter spots his sister waiting for him and the girls.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Dee Dee asks as Dexter and the girls get into the car.

"It was uneventful." Blossom says as she pulled her seat belt on.

"Thank you for giving us a ride home Dee Dee." Dexter says putting his seatbelt on.

"It's the least I could do for my favorite little brother and his friends." Dee Dee says grinning.

"Hey Dexter, do you work tonight?" Dee Dee asks as they drove down the road.

"No I have tonight off." He says glad that he wouldn't have to work and then walk home with it snowing.

"Cool, so I was thinking. Why don't we get some ice cream?" Dee Dee says suggesting something for them five of them to do.

"Ice cream? On a day like today?" Dexter says looking at his sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's always a good day for ice cream." Dee Dee says.

"I'm up for some." Bubbles says from the back seat.

"I wouldn't mind some." Blossom says.

"Well that settles it then." Dee Dee says smiling.

'What are you planning Dee Dee?' Dexter thinks looking at his sister not trusting the grin on her face.

Later after ice cream was eaten, that Dee Dee had gotten Dexter to buy of course, they were driving back to their neighborhood.

"Thank you again for the ice cream Dexter." Blossom says thanking Dexter again for buying.

"You're welcome Blossom." Dexter says turning his head to look back at Blossom.

When he turned his head he caught a glimpse of a tall thin figure standing on the side of the road with a cape and hood on pulled over his head so his face couldn't be seen.

Dexter didn't think anything of it, people do strange thing all the time all over the world.

But suddenly the car came to a sudden stop.

"Dee Dee, what's going on?" Dexter asks shocked by the sudden stop.

"I didn't do anything, the car just stopped on its own." She says with confused look on her face. She tries pushing down the accelerator revving the engine but the car doesn't move.

"What the heck is going on?" Dee Dee says looking down at the gas petal.

Dexter looks over at the console of the car and sees that everything looks normal.

"Dexter what's wrong with your car?" Buttercup asks leaning forward.

He was about to tell her he didn't know what was wrong then he heard a laugh that sent a chill down his spine. "HA HAHA HA HAHAHAHA."

"No…" Dexter says as he looked at his sister as the color runs from both of their faces and their eyes grow wide.

"Who the heck is that?" Buttercup asks looking out the back window.

"It… it can't be him, can it Dexter?" Dee Dee asks wrapping her arms around herself in fear.

"Who? Who do you think it is?" Blossom says looking out the window at the figure.

"It's Mandark." Dexter says unbuckling his seat belt.

"What? But I thought you said he was dead." Blossom says turning back to look at Dexter.

"I said they presumed him dead, but I guess they were wrong." Dexter says as he opened his door. "Dee Dee, stay in here and lock the door." He adds looking over at his sister.

Dee Dee just nods and him, her fear rising.

Over the years Mandark's obsession over Dee Dee had grown to a level of crazy that only a stalker would know. And when Dexter had told her that Mandark was suspected to be dead she finally thought she would be free of him. But now that she knows he isn't all the memories of past attempts of "wooing" her came back to her.

Dexter steps out of the car and closes the door. "Mandark." He shouts at the hooded figure.

"Hello Dexter, it's been a while." The figure says pulling the hood off of his head revealing his face. Mandark look just like he always had, black hair cut into a bowl cut and thick rimmed black glasses much like Dexter's.

"Not nearly long enough." Dexter says adjusting his gloves. "What do you want?"

"I want my revenge for you destroying my life." Mandark says sweeping his cloak behind him revealing a worn brown shirt and black dress pants equally worn.

"Destroying your life? It was you who created that monster and it was you who couldn't keep it contained." Dexter says pointing at Mandark.

"But it was you who made it bigger." Mandark says pointing back.

"I was trying to clean up after YOUR mess." Dexter says his anger growing.

"You know nothing of messes Dexter, because of you I was forced to go live with my grandparents on their farm. I had to get up at five in the morning every day to milk damn cows." Mandark says glaring at Dexter. "And now you will pay!" Mandark yells pulling what looked like a squirt gun from behind his back.

Dexter was scared at first but when he saw that it was a squirt gun he laughed at Mandark.

"A squirt gun? What do you plan on doing with that? Give me a cold?" Dexter says a smirk crossing his face.

"It may just be a squirt gun, but it's the acid inside it that you should worry about." Mandark says pointing the gun at Dexter.

'crud.' Dexter thinks as Mandark aims at him.

"Dee Dee my love, I know you are in there. Come out and join me and I will let your brother live." Mandark yells past Dexter.

Dexter hears the sound of one of the car doors open. "Dee Dee, stay back." He says looking behind him.

But it wasn't the driver's side door that had opened, it was the back passenger side door.

Dexter looks back at Mandark just in time to see Blossom appear in front of Mandark.

"I have a message for you." Blossom says glaring at Mandark. "Dee Dee says to get lost creep." She says before punching the hand Mandark was holding the gun with with her left breaking his hand and cracking the gun.

"Who the heck are you?" Mandark asks holding his broken hand with the other the pain not setting in yet.

"The names Blossom Utonium, leader of the Powerpuf Girls and I am only going to say this once. Stand down." Blossom says shaking her left hand.

"You stupid girl. You will pay for breaking my hand." Mandark says reaching behind his back with his unbroken hand and pulls out a remote control.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Blossom says picking up Mandark by the collar of his shirt and throwing him into the air.

Mandark screams as he flies into the air dropping the remote which Blossom catches.

Just as Mandark started to fall back to the ground Buttercup flies by grabbing him by the leg.

"I demand you put me down!" Mandark yells up at Buttercup.

"Ok." She says and throws him into the air with all her strength.

"Ahhhhhh you will pay for this, all of you!" Mandark yells as he goes tumbling through the air.

"Buttercup, make sure you catch him before he hits the ground." Blossom says to her sister as she picked up the remains of the squirt gun.

"On it." Buttercup says as she flew after Mandark but not at top speed.

"Thank you Blossom, once again you saved my butt." Dexter says as Blossom turned around to face him.

"You're welcome Dexter, oh no." She says looking down at her left hand. Some of the acid had spilled onto her hand and while her powers kept it from doing anything more then make her skin a little red, a drop had fallen onto her communicator breaking the strap almost completely off on one side of the face of the device.

"I'm sorry Dexter, I broke my communicator." She says looking at him frowning.

"Here let me see it." He says walking over to her and taking the device from her. "It's just the strap and a small part of the disk, I can easily fix this." He says after he looked over the communicator.

"That's good to hear. What do you make of this?" She asks handing him the remote she took from Mandark.

"Hummm." Dexter says looking it over. It looked as if it had once been an old TV remote that Mandark had made some modifications to.

"It looks like a TV remote." He says turning it over and popping the battery cover off. When he pulls the batteries out of it the station wagon lurched forward. And a strange device fell off the back axle and rolled out from under the car.

"Well we know how he stopped the car." Dexter says as Blossom took the remote from him.

"Yeah." She says snapping the remote in half as they walked over to the device.

The device looked to be made mostly out of old tractor parts and trash. "Mandark must not have had access to anything from after nineteen fifty." Dexter says as he examined the device.

"I hope Buttercup caught him." Blossom says looking up into the sky.

"Is it safe to come out?" Bubbles asks poking her head out the open door.

"Yes, you and Dee Dee can come out." Blossom says to her sister.

"Come on Dee Dee it's safe to come out, I told you Dexter would keep you safe." Bubbles says to Dee Dee inside the car.

"I told Bubbles to look after Dee Dee, and to be ready to get her out of here if things went south." Blossom says looking away from the sky.

"Thank you for thinking ahead." Dexter says and Dee Dee opened her door.

"Why did he have to come back?" Dee Dee asks walking around to the back of the car the color returning back to her face.

"I don't know, but Buttercup should have him and we can turn him over to the Feds and never see him again." Dexter says to his sister.

"Don't count on it Dexter." Buttercup says landing next to her sisters.

"What do you mean Buttercup, you couldn't find him?" Blossom asks.

"I found the snow bank he landed in, but he wasn't in it and there was no foot prints walking away from it." Buttercup says.

"Could he have used some kind of teleporting system?" Bubbles asks.

"I doubt it, judging by this stuff he had with him, I'd say he lost his lab and all of his Tech too." Dexter says rolling the device that was attached to the car with his foot.

"Still we should look for him. Bubbles, take that thing and these and destroy them however you want to." Blossom says pointing at the device on the ground and handing the two pieces of the remote and the broken squirt gun to her. "Buttercup you come with me and we are going to look around for him before we tell The Mayor about Mandark." She adds pointing to Buttercup.

"K." Bubbles and Buttercup says together.

"Can I help in anyway?" Dexter asks wanting to help the girls.

"Make sure you and your sister get home safely. Call The Mayor if you see Mandark again tonight." Blossom tells him.

"We are going straight home." Dee Dee says before she grabbed all three of the girls and hugged them.

"Thank you, all of you. You probably saved Dexter's and my life from that mega creep." She says when she let go of them.

"You're welcome Dee Dee. See you later Dexter." Blossom says smiling at Dexter before saying to her sisters; "Let's go girls." And they take off flying into the sky.

As Dexter and Dee Dee get back into the station wagon across town in a secret base deep underground Mandark lies on the ground unconscious.

"Ah!" He screams as he wakes up. "Where am I?" He asks sitting up and looking around. The underground base looked as if it was a large cave but was painted cotton candy pink.

"Why you are in my home." A high pitch voice says from the shadows.

"Who are you, and why have you brought me here?" Mandark asks looking at the group of shadows the voice came from.

"I brought you here to keep you away from those Powerpuff Girls, and I have a proposition for you that I'm sure you would just die for." The voice says drawing closed to Mandark.

"That still doesn't explain who you are." Mandark says standing up.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. You can call me HIM." A red skinned man with short black hair says stepping out of the shadows.

For the rest of the car ride home both Dee Dee and Dexter stayed quiet. Dee Dee was still a little shaken up about the run in with Mandark, but she thought it was a small price to pay to see that her guess about Dexter and Blossom was right. After their literal run-in when they were sledding during the winter break Dee Dee had suspected that there was something between the two, or that it was still in the process of growing.

Dexter was being quite on the ride home because he wanted to keep his eyes peeled for Mandark, but his mind kept going back to early in the morning when he had wondered if Dee Dee had some alternative reasons for giving them a ride to and from school.

When they get inside the house Dexter decides to confront Dee Dee about her motives.

"So what was you plan about today?" He asks her as he closed the front door.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dexter." Dee Dee says lying to Dexter.

"You've had the capability to drive for three years, this is the first time you ever offered to take me to school." He says crossing his arms.

"What can't I give my little brother, his friends and his girlfriend a ride to school?" She asks making sure not to drop any names.

"What? Blossom is not my girlfriend. She's just a friend, who happens to be a girl." He says naming Blossom as one he thought she was talking about.

"Who you spend an awful lot of time with." She says grinning that Dexter had named Blossom like she thought he would.

"I spend an awful lot of time with you too." He says trying to defend himself.

"Yeah well I'm your sister, she's a cute girl in your class who you made jewelry for." She says her grin growing.

"It was a communicator! And I made one for all three." He says holding up Blossoms broken one in front of her.

"It's ok little brother, you don't have to admit to it now. In time you will grow up." She says walking up the stairs.

"You are so annoying." He says annoyed at her, but happy to see that the thing with Mandark hadn't messed with her so much she couldn't pick on him.

"It's part of my job." She says turning and smiling at him.

After dinner Dexter was working on Blossoms communicator. "She is crazy." He says as he detached the broken band.

"Who is crazy Dexter?" A voice asks coming from the speakers on his laptop.

Dexter had upgraded COMPUTER's set up so she could now talk to him like she did back at his old lab.

"Dee Dee, she thinks there is something going on between me and Blossom." He says pulling one of the draws on his desk open.

"Well Dexter, does really matter what she thinks?" COMPUTER asks as Dexter pulled a spare pink strap out of the draw.

"No, but it's still annoying." He says as he starts to examine the spot the acid had hit the disk.

"And more importantly, you need to finish that E-mail to Honeydew about Mandark Dexter." COMPUTER says reminding him of the E-mail he had started writing on his phone before he went down for dinner.

"I know, it's mostly done. I just need to punch in her E-mail address." He says putting down the communicator glad that the acid had only eaten the steel Brushed paint off.

He opens a different draw pulls out the card Agent Honeydew had given him the night she was in his room. He had cut a hole out of it where there had been a surveillance device hidden in it. When he had found the small disk inside the card it made him a little mad, so he attached it to the collar of a dog with a note saying "do you think I'm that stupid? -Dexter, Boy Genius".

He reads over the E-mail making sure he hadn't left anything out, and once he was satisfied with it he typed in her E-mail address.

"There sent. Let's hope that that is the last we will ever hear or see of Mandark." Dexter says setting his phone back down to continue his work on fixing Blossoms communicator.

**AN: Sorry this one is so long, I didn't plan it to be it just kind of happened. But the rest shouldn't be this long, no promises though. Also I'm trying a different format for my stories in hopes it makes it easier to read, if it made it harder please say so.**


	5. Chapter 5

Late in the night Dexter was reminded how good at acting his sister is. He was lying awake in his bed thinking over the day before and how it started out like normal and ended with Mandark reappearing. As he lays there in his bed he hears some noise coming from Dee Dee's room.

Thinking that it was odd for her to be up this late he sits up and puts his ear to the wall to see if he could hear what was going on.

His eyes grow wide as he hears Dee Dee crying. "Why." He hears her say with a haggard breath. "Why did he have to come back?"

Dexter took his ear off the wall. "I'm so sorry Dee Dee." He whispers to himself. "I will do everything I can to keep him away from you, I promise."

Blossom and Buttercup never did find Mandark after spending hours looking for him.

"I wonder how he could have pulled that disappearing act." Dexter says as the city bus pulls up to their stop.

"The best we could come up with is he had some outside help, but from who is the question." Blossom says as the bus door opens.

"Anyone you can think of? Because no one from Nowheresville would have helped him." Dexter asks following Blossom onto the bus.

"Tech wise, maybe Mojo Jojo but he's not that good." Blossom says thinking over the known villains of Townsville.

"Well, there is… HIM." Bubbles says sitting down behind Dexter and Blossom.

"Who?" Dexter asks.

"HIM? But we haven't seen him in years Bubbles." Buttercup says sitting down next to Bubbles.

"Who is HIM? Dexter asks confused as to they are talking about.

"HIM is the worst enemies we have come up against. He's a sorcerer, and he could very well be a demon from another demotion. Every time we came up against him we would just barely stop him. But after the last time we had stopped him we had hoped that he was done for." Blossom says explaining who HIM was.

"What did he do?" Dexter asks curious as to what HIM did to the girls.

"He used his magic to try guilt us into giving up our powers over the death of someone dear to us." Blossom says balling her fists.

"What do you mean, did you take his source of power?" Dexter asks having never dealt with anyone that used magic.

"No, we have no idea where he gets his powers from." Blossom says looking down at the ground clearly not enjoying the memories of their last encounter with HIM.

"You didn't… kill him, did you?" He asks worried that the girls had walked down that dark path.

"Oh no we didn't go that far, we just beat him up so bad that we had thought he had learned not to mess with us." Buttercup says her normal boldness gone from her voice.

"That sounds like it was a really hard battle." He says sorry that the girls were tormented by HIM when they were younger.

"It was and we did go too far that day, but with HIM gone Townsville became a lot safer. So I think a fit of rage and anger was worth the safety of our city." Blossom says forcing a smile onto her face.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Dexter says placing his hand on top of Blossoms that was balled up into a fist on her leg.

The cold touch of Dexter's glove snapped Blossom back from remembering the last time she faced HIM. But the coldness of the glove was quickly replaced by the warmth of Dexter's hand and Blossom felt a sense of comfort from his touch.

"Thank you Dexter." She says a real smile appearing on her face as she looked at him.

Over the next few weeks as the weather warmed up and Mandark never showed up again, but Blossom still had him added to the citys watch list as a level three threat.

While walking to AP science with Blossom Dexter noticed that kids in the hall were whispering and pointing at Blossom and him when they walked by.

Blossom had also noticed but she had chosen to ignore them, she's use to the kids in the school acting like this.

Dexter however would make eye contact with them which would cause the kids to turn away from them. "I wonder what everyone is talking about." He asks as they walk down the hall.

"Morbucks has started a new rumor about you and me." Blossom says answering his question.

"Dare I ask?" He says curious as to what Morbucks is saying about Blossom and him.

"She's telling people that were more than just friends." She says telling him what the rumor is.

"You don't mean?" He asks not wanting to say what he thought she meant.

"Yep." She says answering his question as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not one to stoop that low, but I bet I could hack into the school computer system and get some dirt on her or flunk her out." He says already thinking of ways to get access to the schools database.

"No, it's always best to take the high road, she is in the third year of the best four years of her life. After high school she will be nothing and we'll be going off to college." She says as they start the climb up the stairs.

"True, I am looking forward to an academic challenge." He says agreeing with her.

"You want a challenge, try getting Buttercup to do her English report over playing video games." She says grinning.

Dexter laughs at her comment about her sister and Blossom laughed back.

As Dexter and Blossom laughed they didn't see who was walking down the stairs. "Aww look at the freaks in love." Morbucks says after she passed them on the stairs.

At the top of the stairs Blossom quickly looks down and melts Morbucks heel to the floor with a laser blast, causing her to fall on face.

"What happened to the high road?" Dexter asks having seen the whole thing.

"Well we are at the top of the stairs, I think that counts as the high road." Blossom says shrugging and smiling.

"Errrgh. I hate that stupid Blossom." Morbucks says trying to get her shoe off the floor.

"What happened babe?" Brick asks as him Boomer, and Butch walk up to her.

"Blossom melted my heel." She says pulling on the shoe with all her strength.

"Those girls and that dork of theirs need to be put into their place." Boomer says as he bent down to try and help Morbucks.

"Yeah, they are all a bunch of freaks." Butch says joining Boomer in pulling on the shoe.

"You know you're not the only ones that despise those three girls and Dexter." A voice says from behind them.

"Who the heck are you?" Morbucks asks as her shoe comes off the floor.

"Who I am is not important." The tall figure in a black hooded sweater with the hood pulled up over his head and black paints with a cast on one of his hands who the voice belonged to says.

"Then what is important skinny?" Brick asks glaring at the hooded figure.

"If you want to see those four idiots taken down then come to this address." The unknown figure says pulling a slip of paper from his pocket and hands it to Brick before walking away.

While walking home from school later that day Blossom, Bubbles and Butter's Communicators go off.

*de de dede dee de* the three devices play all at the same time.

"Yes Mayor?" Blossom says holding communicator up to her mouth.

"Powerpuff Girls Mojo Jojo is attacking the city." The Mayor's voice says coming out of Blossoms communicator.

"Were on our way." Blossom says back.

"Duty calls." Buttercup says then takes off into the sky.

"Buttercup wait for us." Bubbles says chasing after her sister.

"See you later Dexter." Blossom adds before joining her sisters.

Dexter was happy to see his inventions were working so well for the girls, but he felt a little sad that he had to walk the rest of the way alone. He had grown use to all the time he would spend with Blossom and her sisters.

As he walks down the road alone he wishes that he could build more of the inventions he has come up with but he needs more complex tools and resources were really hard to come by. So lately he has been writing some computer programs. He's written a cataloging program for the girls to use to keep information on all of the villains they have fought, he's also been working on a program that would allow COMPUTER to communicate with his reprogrammed IPhone. It's still in the early stage of development but he has plans for her to be able to send messages and call using Wi-Fi.

Opening the door to the Pizzeria he thinks that if he gets the communication program working he should maybe work in a way to contact the girls with it. 'It might never been needed, but it's always good to have something and not need it.'

When Dexter went on his brake for the night he had chosen to leave the restaurant and relax outside for his fifteen minutes of freedom from work for the night. Sitting in one of the chairs at an empty table outside the restaurant with a paper cup of soda he spots Blossom and her sisters coming out of the gas station looking beaten up with ice cream bars.

"Hey Dexter!" Bubbles says waving at him from down the street.

Dexter waves back at them and they walk over to him.

"It looks like you guys kicked butt." Dexter says looking over the three sisters. All three of them had what looked like grease or oil spots on their clothes, their hair was messed up and had scrapes on their hands and arms.

"Yeah we did, stupid green monkey didn't know what was coming." Buttercup says taking a bite from her chocolate ice cream bar as her and her sister sit down at the table Dexter was sitting at.

"His robot suit was new and it took some work to take it down." Blossom says unwrapping her strawberries ice cream bar.

"So we got ice cream to celebrate." Bubbles says grinning.

"We also got the brain of it." Buttercup adds.

"Brain?" Dexter asks confused.

"The main computer system of the suite. We ripped it off and kept it." Blossom says answering his question.

"As a souvenir?" He asks unsure why they would keep it.

"No that's what I took one of its Eyes for." Buttercup says taking another bite of her ice cream.

"This was more advanced than what we've seen from him so we took it and are going to put it in our vault." Blossom says explaining.

"Vault?" Dexter asks again confused.

"It's our secret safe place for bad things." Bubbles says her blueberry ice cream over half way gone.

"We have this big safe in a secret location that The Mayor gave us as sort of an evidence room to put away dangerous weapons and devices we've taken from the various bad guys that have attacked Townsville." Blossom says clarifying what her and Bubbles were talking about.

"Sounds like the end of Raiders of the Lost Ark." He says noticing the similarity between the movie and what they do with stuff they kept.

"Except we don't have "top men" examining them." Buttercup says making quotation sings with her fingers.

"Anyways just don't tell anyone about it, no one say for us, only The Mayor and The Professor are supposed to know about it." Blossom says missing the reference joke Buttercup made.

"I won't, so are the communicators holding out ok?" He asks curious if his inventions are working properly still. After the incident with Mandark he had been wondering if he had made them durable enough.

"They are holding out great Dexter." Blossom says smiling.

"I just wish we had some kind of super handcuffs, like ones that use electricity or super magnets." Buttercup says throwing out an idea she just had.

"Hum... I might be able to come up with something like that." He says scratching his chin as he thinks over her idea.

"We should probably get going so you can get back to work." Blossom says thinking that Dexter is probably expected to be back to work soon.

"I guess I should." Dexter says pulling out his phone and checking the time.

Looking at the clock on the front of his phone as sees that he does have to get back inside in a few minutes.

"Ok, well see you at school tomorrow." Blossom says as her and her sisters get up to leave.

"Bye ladies, have a good night." Dexter says getting up himself to return to working.

Later that night Dexter sat at his computer drawing up some designs for electromagnetic handcuff.

"This was actually a good idea Buttercup had." Dexter says as he sits back in his chair thinking over what kinds of power sources he could use.

"It does fit with you wanting to invent for the good of others." COMPUTER says through the speakers on the laptop.

"Yeah, it's I just wish I had access to all that scrap like I did in Nowheresville." He says writing down a few ideas for power.

A few days later Blossom invited Dexter to come over to her house to work on their AP Science project together. They were to make diagrams of different sound wave frequencies and label what each one was.

It was the first time in Dexter's several month friendship with Blossom and her sisters that he would see the inside of their house.

Dexter had already called his mother and told her he would be going over to the neighbors to work on homework.

"Ok Dexter dear, we'll see you later tonight. Have fun and be safe." His mother had told him when he had called.

"The Professor is at work, so it will just be the four of us." Blossom says as she unlocked the front door of her hose.

"Alright." Dexter says as following Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup into their house.

The inside of their house was set up a lot like Dexter's. The living room was to the right of the entryway that leads to the back of the house with a sliding glass door to the back yard and to the left was the kitchen and dining room. The stairs to the second floor are just before the sliding glass door to the backyard with a balcony over the back door leading to the second floor rooms.

"Were all the houses around here build at the same time?" Dexter asks looking around their house and seeing the similarities between it and his.

"They probably were." Buttercup says walking into the kitchen.

"The architect was definitely a unique minded person, you don't normally see houses made of cubes." Dexter says he pulled his backpack off his back.

After offering him a choice of drinks Blossom and Dexter had sat down at the dining room table to start work on their project. Buttercup and Bubbles had agreed to leave them alone and let them work, but they kept trying to spy on Dexter and Blossom from the kitchen. And every time they were caught Bubbles would laugh and run away while Buttercup would say something like; "Sorry sis, just making sure you two are not up to anything." While walking away.

"What do you think she means?" Dexter asks after the fifth time Blossom caught her sisters.

"I don't know." Blossom says turning back around to face their work. "I just wish they would stop bugging us, we have work to do."

"If you could call this that, this stuff is so easy." Dexter says spinning his pen with his fingers.

"That's because you're a genius, the rest of have to work to get good grades." Blossom says jokingly.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you have me as your partner." He says joking back.

"So what you're saying is I should get an A on this then." She says smiling and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Easily." He says smiling still spinning his pen.

Blossom laughs at his boasting then hears someone walking into the room. Thinking it was one of her sisters she turns to the doorway. "I told you guys to leave- oh, hello Professor." She says seeing her father walk into the dining room.

"Hello Blossom, and Dexter." The Professor says greeting the two of them.

"Good afternoon Sir." Dexter says to The Professor.

"How was your day today kids?" The professor asks walking around to the other side of the table from them.

"It was good, we didn't get any calls today." Blossom says as her father sits down across from them.

"That's good to hear. So your sisters told me you two were working on a project together." The Professor says adjusting his tie to loosening it.

"We have a group project to make diagrams of different sound wave frequencies with labels." Blossom says explaining what they were working on as she pushes the almost finished project over to her father.

The Professor looks over their work. "This is very good you two." The Professor says looking up at them.

"Thank you Professor." Blossom says happy that her father likes their work.

"Well you are both smart kids, this should be easy work for you." The Professor says sliding their work back over to them.

"Thank you Sir." Dexter says liking the praise he got from The Professor.

"Hey Blossom, is Dexter staying for dinner?" Buttercup yells from the kitchen.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Dexter?" Blossom asks turning to Dexter.

"I don't mind, if it is ok with you Sir." Dexter says looking at The Professor.

"I don't mind at all, we would be happy to have you for dinner." The Professor says smiling.

"Thank you, I just need to call my Mother and let her know." Dexter says pulling his phone out of his pocket.

After a quick call to his mother letting her know he was staying for dinner at the Utonium's for dinner he helps Blossom clear of the table of their school work. Normally Blossom would help her sisters and father with making dinner, but they had let her pass for the night so she could keep Dexter company in the living room.

The living room was painted a pale white color much like the outside of the house, a window facing the front of the house with a couch under it and a coffee table in front of the couch as well as an armchair next to it. Across from the couch hanging on the wall was a big flat screen TV.

"That a big TV." Dexter says as he sits down on one end of the couch.

"Yeah it is, we don't use it much ourselves." Blossom says sitting down at the other end. It was a couch meant for three people so there was only a foot or two between her and him.

"Seems like such a waist." He says looking from the TV to her.

"It's great for watching movies on, we go this whole surround sound thing." She says leaning over to pick up the remote from the coffee table.

"See." She says turning the TV on and the sound of the cartoons that came on surrounded him.

"Very nice." Dexter says admiring the well laid out speakers for the sound system.

The two of them sat in silence watching the cartoons on the big TV and every so often one would look at the other and the other would look back and they would both smile before turning back to the TV.

Around a half hour later Bubbles called for them to come to dinner.

"Be right there." Blossom yelled back to her sister as she turned off the TV and stood up stretching.

Back in the dining room Bubbles and Buttercup were just finishing setting the table for the four Utonium's and Dexter. They had placed one set of plates and cutlery at the head of the table for their father and two sets on either side of his for the girls and Dexter.

"Bubbles, Buttercup, could you grab the other two dishes please." The Professor says walking out of the kitchen with a serving plate with five pieces of cooked chicken breasts on it.

"Yes Professor." The two sisters say together and walk into the kitchen.

After Buttercup and Bubbles came back with ceramic dishes, one with macaroni and cheese and the other with mashed potatoes, the five of them sat down to enjoy their dinner.

"So Dexter, the girls tell me that you are to the one to be thanked for their new communication devices. Quite a fancy piece of technology if I do say so myself." The Professor says after everyone had been served food.

"Yes those were my handy work." Dexter says enjoying the praise again from The Professor.

"They've been a great help to us." Blossom says as she picked up her fork and knife.

"They are a great, and we love them." Bubbles adds smiling.

"With how often the girls would break cell phones it was nice to see something that could withstand the punishment they put their phones through." The Professor says as he started to eat his dinner.

After dinner Blossom had walked with Dexter to then out the front door.

"Thank you for inviting me to stay for dinner." Dexter says facing Blossom as she closes the door behind her.

"You're welcome Dexter." Blossom says she leaned against the door.

"So I guess I'll see you later then." He says not wanting to go home but knowing he needed to.

"Yeah." Blossom says not wanting Dexter to leave either.

"Well, good night Blossom." Dexter says taking a step backwards.

She didn't know where the idea came from, but she crossed the two steps between herself and

Dexter quickly and before he knew it she was hugging him.

The hug surprised Dexter, not only was he not expecting it but it was also the first hug he's ever gotten from a girl that was not his sister or mother. But he returns the hug after the initial shock of Blossom hugging him ended.

"Good night Dexter." Blossom says when they break the quick hug.

"Bye Blossom." Dexter says smiling as he took another step backwards his face a light shade of red.

"Bye Dexter, See you later." She says as she opened the front door her own face turning red.

The next day as Dexter was walking down the stair to leave for work his father comes out of the kitchen.

"Oh hey there Son, where are you off to?" Dad asks spotting Dexter.

"I have to work today Father." Dexter says as he reaches the bottom of the stair.

"Oh, well let me give you a ride." Dad says pulling his car keys out of his pocket

"It's not that far of a walk." Dexter says not seeing the point in getting a ride.

"Come now son, let you old man give you a ride. We don't get much man to man time anyways." Dad says ushering Dexter out the front door.

Dexter figured it was best to just let his dad give him the ride to work.

"So your Mother told me you were at the neighbor's house for dinner last night." Dad says as he backs his silver car out of the driveway.

"I was over working on a school project with Blossom and they invited me to stay for dinner." Dexter says as he looked out the side window of the car.

"Your sister also said you've been spending a lot of time with our neighbors, especially that Blossom girl." Dad says smiling at him as he shifted the car into drive.

"She's just a friend Father, despite what Dee Dee says." Dexter says turning to his father surprised he brought up that topic.

"I understand Dexter, it's perfectly fine to have friends that are girls. But you're a growing young man and someday you might start seeing them as more than just your friend and that's ok too." Dad says as they pass the park at the end of their neighborhood.

"What are you talking about?" Dexter says shocked at what his father is saying.

"I just want you to understand that it's all part of growing up." Dad says as they pull up in front of the pizzeria.

"Ok, I understand. Thank you for the ride, I'll see you later." Dexter says as he quickly got out of the car not wanting his father to say anymore.

"Have a good day Son, and remember what I told you." Dad says as Dexter closes the car door.

"I will." Dexter says as Dad started to drive away.

'What is with my family?' Dexter thinks shaking his head as he opened the front door to the pizzeria.

That Monday as Dexter waited for the bus to school he wonders where Blossom and her sisters are. Normally they would be at the stop before he would arrive.

"I hope they didn't get a call from The Mayor." He says looking over at their house as he hears the city bus coming.

The girls never showed up for the first half of the school day and as Dexter sat eating his lunch alone he started to worry that something had happened to them.

'I wish I had a way to get ahold of them.' Dexter thinks as he looks around the lunch room.

As he looks around he spots Morbucks and her flunkies. 'I hope they don't try anything today with the girls not here.' He thinks and he catches the evil looking smirks on all four of their faces.

After school Dexter walked as fast as he could back to his neighborhood, the girls never came to school so he had decided to go by their house and make sure they were ok.

When he reached their front door he was breathing heavily. After pushing the doorbell he wipes his brow with the back of his hand wiping away the sweat that was gathering on his forehead.

"Oh, hello Dexter. We were not expecting you." The Professor says when he opens the door.

"The girls were not in school today and I was worried that something had happened to Blossom and her sisters." Dexter says pulling his tie loose to help cool himself off.

"No they're all fine, it's just a difficult day for them." The Professor says.

"A difficult day?" Dexter asks. As he asked his question he noticed that The Professor looked a little worn. His tie was sloppy put on and his dress shirt wasn't tucked in.

"The girls should be the ones to tell you, if you want I can asks Blossom if she wants to tell you." The Professor offers.

"If she wants to I will happily listen." Dexter says curious as to what could have happened to keep the girls from school.

"Ok, I will be right back." The Professor says before closing the door.

Dexter only had to wait a minute before The Professor came back.

"Blossom said she's ok with talking, and she's in the back yard." The Professor says as he opened the door.

"Hey Dexter." Blossom says from the picnic table as he walked into the back yard.

"Hello Blossom." He says back. Blossom looked worn as well, she didn't have her bow in her hair and was in just a pink sweatshirt and shorts.

"I was worried about you, and your sisters today." He says as he sat down next to her.

"We're all fine, this is just a day we stay home with our dad." She says cupping her hands together in her lap.

"May I ask why?" He says noticing that that was the first time he's ever heard her call The Professor dad.

"It's our birthday." She says looking down.

"It's your birthday? Had I know I would have gotten you something." He says wishing he had known that it was the sister's birthday.

"It's also the day our mom died." She says sound sadder than he has ever heard her.

"I- I'm sorry, how- how did it happen?" He asks forgetting all he's learned about social interactions.

"Mom was a scientist just like The Professor and they worked together at the same research lab. But when she became pregnant with us she went from working at the main downtown lab to the one in the basement. She was close to a breakthrough in a new substance that could potentially unlock the full potential of the human body." Blossom says staring the story of her mother.

"But one day close to her due date her and The Professor were down in the lab working when she had a contraction and jerked her arm hitting the container of the chemical she was working on causing it to spill onto her." Dexter could hardly believe her story but kept quiet so she could talk uninterrupted.

"The Professor rushed her to the hospital but it was too late, the chemical had an opposite effect on her then what it was supposed to. It was causing her body to shut down and they had to perform an emergency C section to save us. Mom was just able to name us and tell The Professor to take care of us and that she loved him and us and that it was no one's fault before passing." She says a tear forming in her eye.

"The chemical had also affected me and my sister and we had to be kept in ICU. The doctors were unsure about our condition, we appeared to be fine but our vitals didn't make sense. Our heart rate would spike along with our temperatures and our eyes kept dilating then shrinking back, but it had no affect past being the symptoms of someone who had just gotten done running." She says wiping the tear away.

"After several months our conditions regulated and the Professor was able to take us home. It wasn't until we were almost one that our powers started to show. Bubbles started to float out of our crib, Buttercup ripped the arms off a doll and I laser blasted the mobile above out crib." She says letting out a little laugh at the memories of her and her sisters when they were babies.

"The Professor had no idea what was going on with us, he tried to take our blood to run some tests but he couldn't puncture our skin with a needle. He was finally able to run some tests on our DNA he got from our saliva. Biologically we were normal and all he could figure out was that Chemical X had affected us. The Professor had chosen to keep our powers a secret, I guess he was worried that the government might try and take us away."

"But as we grew his attempts to keep our powers a secret didn't quite work, Townsville kept getting attacked and we would fight amongst ourselves a lot. So he finally let us show the world who we are when we were eight"

Dexter was amazed by her story. "It was you mother that HIM used, wasn't it?" He asks.

"Yes it was." She says sniffling.

He wanted to question her more about her mother, her work and their powers but guessed it was best not to. "I'm really sorry Blossom."

"It's ok, it felt good to tell someone for once." She says wiping another tear away.

"Your mother sounded like she was a great scientist." He says as she tried to blink away her tears.

"The Professor says she was and that we remind him of her so much." She says smiling a fake smile to try and hide her sadness.

"Her research was an amazing theory." He says thinking how the chemical worked for her and her sisters but not their mother, or maybe that their mother took the negative effects of it.

"The Professor had all her work cremated with her, he couldn't bring himself to continue it and didn't want to pass it along to anyone."

"Under normal circumstances it is customary to offer a friend who just went through an emotional spell a hug, so would you care for a hug Blossom?" He asks holding his arms out offering her a hug.

Blossom laughs. "You are so strange sometimes Dexter, yes a hug would be nice." She says really smiling for the first time of the day.

She wraps her arms around his chest and he wrapped his around her shoulders. She rests her head on his shoulders as they held each other tight.

Dexter started to feel funny on the inside as he held Blossom, it was similar to how he felt when she had helped him up when they had fallen sledding.

They pull away from each after other after a good while but still had their arms around each other. "Thank you Dexter, for lessening and for the hug." Blossom says feeling less sad about the day and what it reminds her of

"You are welcome Blossom." He says looking into her eyes and smiling. It was the first time he's ever looked Blossom in the eyes and he notices how beautiful her eyes are.

Blossom smiles back at him and they instinctively start leaning into each other, but just as their lips were about to touch the back door slides open and Dee Dee pops her head up over the fence.

"Blossom it's time to leave." The Professor says from the sliding door.

"Yo Dexter, you over here?" Dee Dee says as she looked around the back yard.

When Dee Dee and The Professor appeared Dexter and Blossom quickly let go of each other and turned away from each other embarrassed.

"We are going to where The Professor had let mom's ashes out into the ocean, to see her and talk." Blossom says looking down at the ground her face turning red.

"Oh, well have a good night then." He says scratching the back of his neck, his face just as red.

They walk through the house in silence not looking at each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Blossom says not looking at him directly her face still a little red as she opened the front door.

"Right, tomorrow." Dexter says not looking at her as well his face red too.

When Dexter gets inside his house he is confronted by Dee Dee right at the door.

"Did you kiss her?" Dee Dee asks before he even had the door closed.

"That is none of your beeswax." He says the red color returning to his face.

"Wait, did I stop you from it? I'm sorry little brother." She says pulling him into a hug.

"I wasn't trying to kiss her. She needed a hug from a friend and I provided one." He says pushing her away his face getting redder.

"That's not what it looked like to me." She says smiling at him.

"Shut up Dee Dee, I am going to my room and you are to leave me alone." He says as he walked up the stairs his face red as a tomato.

That night Dexter talks to COMPUTER about what Blossom had told him.

"Chemical X sounds like it was very dangerous and it probably was a good thing it died with their mother." COMPUTER says after Dexter had finished telling her about Blossom's mothers work.

"Yeah, it's really sad about her mother passing away like that." Dexter says leaning back in his chair.

As he relaxes in his chair he thinks over his conversation and when he starts thinking about how he hugged her and almost kissed her he shakes his head to try and get rid of the thoughts of her.

'Brain what are you doing?' He thinks as he sits back up in his chair.

To take his mind off of Blossom and their conversation he tinkers with his phone and adds a way for the girls to contact him with their watches in case something bad does happen to them.

**AN: Yeah about that not wanting to make the chapters too long… Sorry this one is long aswell. I hope my rewriting of how Blossom, Bubbles and Butter got their powers is acceptable, this has been my favorite chapter to write despite it being the saddest.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Dexter and Blossom both act as if nothing had happened the night before.

"Morning Dexter." Blossom says as her and her sisters spot him walking over to their bus stop.

"Good morning ladies." Dexter says as he joins them at the stop.

"Did we miss anything yesterday?" Bubbles asks casually sounding like them missing school was a minor thing.

"Nothing really, Mr. Brown went on another political rand in Math but I stopped paying attention when he started." Dexter says as the bus comes into view.

"He does that far too often." Buttercup says shaking her head.

"Yeah he should have gone for teaching government instead of math." Blossom says as the bus pulled up to their stop.

"I think that would make that class even more boring." Dexter says as he followed the girls onto the bus.

When they sit down in their seats Dexter remembers the work he had done to his phone. "Oh so last night I added a way for your communicators to contact me through my phone." He says as the bus took off down the road.

"That could come in handy." Blossom says liking the new feature he's added to his phone.

"Damn man do you ever stop tinkering?" Buttercup asks from the seat across from Dexter and Blossom.

"I don't think I could even if I wanted too." He says back to her.

"I picture you years down the road like one of those super smart tech guys they have in all those cop drama shows, that is socially awkward and talks in ways most people can't understand." Buttercup says describing what she thinks Dexter's future will be like.

"You not that far off already Buttercup." Bubbles says leaning forward so Dexter and Blossom could see her from next to Buttercup. "Dexter is already super smart and he did make us our communicators and that data base, and he really didn't know how to to talk to normal people when we first met him."

"Hey." Dexter says thinking that she wasn't right. "Ok maybe I was a little socially awkward but I've gotten a lot better at talking to people." He says realizing that Bubbles was right.

"Barely, Blossom is the only one that can understand you sometimes." Buttercup says grinning at her sister and Dexter.

"It's not my fault you two just don't understand science." Blossom says leaning forward to look past Dexter throwing Buttercup's joke back at her.

"Rock stars don't need to understand science." Buttercup says trying to defend herself.

"If you want to be a rock star you need to actually be good at playing your guitar, not sounding like you're killing a cat." Blossom says grinning.

"I'm just inventing a new sound, you'll see in a few years everyone will be wishing they had thought of it." Buttercup says crossing her arms upset at what her sister had said.

"Aww don't be sad Buttercup, Blossom was just joking." Bubbles says patting Buttercup on the leg holding back her laughter.

"Yeah I was just kidding Buttercup." Blossom says seeing the sad look on Buttercup's face.

Buttercup doesn't say anything she just closes her eyes and raises her head as to look up at the roof of the bus.

"Aw don't be like that Buttercup." Bubbles says moving her hand from Buttercups leg to her shoulder.

"I'm sure Blossom only meant that you have to practice a lot to get to the level that the big stars are at." Dexter says also trying to get Buttercup to not be sad.

"I'm sorry Buttercup, I was only pulling your leg. I think your guitar playing sounds fine." Blossom says apologizing to Buttercup.

Buttercup opens her left eye and looks over at Blossom. "You mean it?" She asks.

"Yes I mean it." Blossom says smiling at her sister.

"Then you'd be up for hearing me practice tonight?" Buttercup asks opening her other eye.

"I would be happy to hear you practice Buttercup." Blossom says not really wanting to hear her sister practice her guitar but she knew it was the only way to get Buttercup out of this mood.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Buttercup says grinning.

"You were faking!?" Blossom says shocked by the grin on her sister's face.

"Maybe… But you already agreed to listen to me tonight so does it really matter?" Buttercup says her grin growing.

Bubbles starts to laugh as Blossom sits back in her seat a little mad that her sister tricked her.

"Damn she's good." Blossom says loud enough for just Dexter to hear.

Later that day while Dexter was ringing up a customer at work.

"Thank you come again." Dexter says holding the recipe and change to the group of three adults.

"Thanks kid." One of them says taking the change and recipe.

As the group turned to leave the restaurant Dexter also turned away to return to work.

"Oh, excuse me." He hears a familiar voice say as the bell over the door rang.

He turns around and sees Blossom standing to the side to let the three adults pass and when she spots Dexter her face lights up with a smile.

"Hi Dexter." She says walking up to the counter the register sat on.

"Hello Blossom, here by yourself?" He asks happy to see her even though he had just seen her two hours ago on their walk home from school.

"The Professor is working late so he put in a takeout order for our dinner." She says explaining why she was in the pizzeria.

"Let me see if your order is ready then." He says before turning to walk into the kitchen.

Dexter came back out of the kitchen carrying a medium sized pizza box. "One medium pepperoni pizza with mushroom and pineapple on separate quarters." Dexter says opening the box to show Blossom the pizza.

"That's the one." Blossom says looking at the pizza. "Oh hey check this out." She says as she reached into her pocket to get her money.

"The Professor had shown us this picture yesterday and I thought it was a little funny how much you look like he did when he was younger." Blossom says as she pulled an old photo out of her pocket along with the money to pay for the pizza.

"This was taken at their lab just after they had gotten married." Blossom says setting the picture down on the counter.

The picture was of a young couple in a lab smiling with their arms around each other. The younger Professor was dressed in a white dress shirt with a black tie and sleeves rolled up with dark blue gloves and protective glasses on.

"He does kind of look like how I dress". Dexter says as he notices the similarities between himself and the younger Professor.

Blossom looked a lot more like her mother than Dexter looked like her father though. The young woman in the picture dressed in a white lab coat had long red hair just like Blossom's and the shape of their faces matched almost perfectly. Her mother had green eyes like Buttercups but they were soft carrying eyes unlike Buttercups.

There was a caption under the picture that read: "Rose T. & Thomas J. Utonium"

"You look a lot like your Mother." Dexter says looking up from the picture.

"Yeah she was pretty." Blossom says still looking at the picture of her mother and father. "So I should get going home, my sisters are going to start wondering where I am with the pizza." She says looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, ok." He says not wanting her to leave.

He rings her up for the pizza and then walks around the counter carrying the box for her. "Have a good night Blossom." He says holding the box out to her.

She takes the box with one hand and wraps the other around him and gives him a quick hug. The hug surprised him but after the initial shock went away he hugs her back and felt his stomach start to turn.

"Later Dexter." She says after letting go of him her face a faint shade of red.

"Bye Blossom." He says as she turns to leave the restaurant his face turning a light red as well.

'Why is talking to Blossom becoming so different, I seem to feel ill when I'm ever with just her.' He thinks as she walks out of the restaurant.

A few days later Dexter and the girls were walking home from school after a storm had blown through the area.

"I thought the rain would never stop." Buttercup says jumping over a puddle on the side of the road.

"Yeah it would have been no fun walking in it." Bubbles says agreeing with her sister.

"Speaking of no fun, did any of you guys see that Morbucks and her goonies were giving us looks today?" Buttercup asks remembering that she saw Morbucks, Brick, Boomer, and Butch staring at them at lunch with an evil looking glare.

"I have noticed they have been acting a bit different lately." Dexter says turning his head around to talk to Buttercup and Bubbles who were walking behind him and Blossom.

"They do strange things all the time in their quest to turn the world against us." Blossom says looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah but this time it was like she knew something, other than how to make three guys happy with one mouth." Buttercup says implying something very rude about Morbucks.

"Buttercup!" Blossom says turning around completely. "Don't say things like that, its rude and we don't stoop to their level." She says walking backwards.

"Sorry sis she just bugs me at a level no one else does." Buttercup says apologizing to her sister.

"It's ok, we just have to keep being the better persons, even when it comes to-" She started to say but is cut off when she slips on a pool of water and starts to fall into the street.

Without thinking Dexter grabs her hand and pulls her into his arms then turns his back to the road just as a eighteen wheeled truck went by that would have hit her if she had fallen into the road.

"Thanks Dexter, but I would have done more damage to the truck then it to me." Blossom says surprised by Dexter's quick reaction

"Sorry, it was just instinct to grab you." He says taking his arm from around her.

"It's ok." Blossom says smiling. "You can let go of my hand now." She says noticing that he is still holding her hand.

Dexter's face turns a little red. "Oh, sorry." He says letting go of Blossoms hand his face turning a little red as well.

As Dexter and Blossom turn away from each other feeling a little embarrassed Buttercup and Bubbles start giggling at them.

"And what are you two laughing at?" Blossom asks as the four of them start walking again.

"Nothing." Bubbles says between giggles.

The following Sunday afternoon Dexter was walking down the sidewalk carrying a small box in his hands.

"Hey Dexter." He hears from above him.

He looks up into the sky just as Blossom lands next to him. "Hello Blossom, been keeping the city safe?" He asks as she throws a lock of her hair behind her shoulder that had fallen out of place.

"That I was, so who's the cake for?" She says recognizing that the box was from the grocery store down the street from their house.

Dexter looks at the box that did contain a small cake then looks at Blossom. "Promise you can keep a secret?" He asks thinking that it should be fine for Blossom to know who he had bought the cake for.

"Sure I can." She says as they start walking down the street.

"Then come with me and I'll show you." He says glad that his parents are both out of the house.

"Here we are." Dexter says as the sets the cake box down on his desk.

"But no one else is home Dexter." Blossom says confused as to why they are in his room.

"The cake is for her." Dexter says gesturing to the laptop sitting on top of a briefcase with a couple of wires coming out of it.

"Your computer?" she asks raising any eyebrow. She knows Dexter is a little strange when it comes to computers and technology, but didn't think he was so strange that he would go so far to buy a cake for his laptop.

"Not exactly, wake up COMPUTER." He says as he shakes the mouse taking the laptop out of sleep mode.

"Yes Dexter." A voice says coming from the laptop.

"Blossom this is COMPUTER, COMPUTER this is my friend Blossom." Dexter says introducing Blossom to COMPUTER as he opened the box.

"Hello Blossom it is nice to meet you." COMPUTER says greeting Blossom.

"Hello." Blossom says surprised that she's talking to a computer. "Dexter who am I talking to?" She says leaning over to Dexter.

"This is COMPUTER, she was the AI that used to monitor my old lab." Dexter days as he lifts a small white cake out of the box.

"You built an AI?" She asks her eyes growing wide amazed that Dexter had done something no one else has ever been able to do before.

"It's more like she created herself, all I did was write some code when I was younger." He says tossing the box off to the side of his desk.

"That is amazing, but why the cake?" She asks still unsure why he got the cake.

"She asked for one." He says as he attaches a web camera to the top of the laptop screen and then plugs the cord of it into the side of the laptop.

"She asked for one?" Blossom asks her confusion growing

"Today is my birthday." COMPUTER says answering her question.

"Today is the day years ago that she first came online and she had asked for a birthday cake." He says as hits a few keys on the keyboard. "Is the camera working COMPUTER?" he asks stepping back.

"Yes Dexter and thank you for the cake, it looks lovely." COMPUTER says.

"Happy birthday then COMPUTER." Blossom says smiling at Dexter's laptop.

"Thank you Blossom, Would you care for a slice of cake?" COMPUTER asks offering to share the cake with Blossom.

"Yes thank you." Blossom says accepting COMPUTER's offer.

"I'll go get some plates and forks then." Dexter says walking over to his room door.

"Ok Dexter." Blossom says pulling out his chair then sitting down in it.

When the door closes Blossom turns back to the laptop. "So what's it been like being the right hand woman to Dexter?" She asks wanting to know more about COMPUTER.

"It has been good, we have been through a lot together and he has grown a lot too. But not as much as he has since meeting you and your sisters." COMPUTER says as Blossom rests her elbows on the desk.

"What do you mean COMPUTER?" Blossom asks again confused by what is being talked about.

"You know that you and your sisters are the first friends he's ever had right?"

"Yeah, he's told us that, he's also the first friend we've made in a while thanks to Morbucks." Blossom says leaning back in the chair.

"And I may just be a computer program in a box, but I can tell that Dexter likes you Blossom."

"What do you mean by that COMPUTER?" Blossom asks raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't obvious to you? He-." COMPUTER started to say but stopped just as Dexter opened his door.

"I have plates and forks, shall we enjoy this cake?" Dexter says walking into his room with a few plates and forks.

As they sat eating the cake, Blossom still in his desk chair and Dexter leaning against the window sill. "So did you two talk about anything?" Dexter asks looking at Blossom.

"I told Blossom about the one time you tried to remove the negative parts of peoples personality's." COMPUTER says lying about what she had talked to Blossom about.

"Oh my, that was such a horrible idea." Dexter says putting his head into his one free hand, the other was holding his plate.

"Yeah, what were you thinking Dexter?" Blossom asks going along with the lye.

That night Dexter was lying in bed thinking. He had overheard COMPUTER say that she could tell he like Blossom and he was racking his brain over it.

'How could she know something about me that I don't fully understand myself?' He thinks staring at the ceiling. He is unsure about what he thinks or even feels about Blossom past her just being his best friend.

'She's smarter than anyone else I've met that's our age.' He thinks naming one thing about her he is fond of. 'She's also a superhero so that's really cool, she's strong and toughed willed but caring at the same time. I do enjoy talking to her and she can be funny when she wants to be.' He thinks as a smile crosses his face.

'She does have a nice smile and her eyes are a beautiful shade of- what am I thinking? Blossom is my friend and friends don't talk, let alone think about their friend's that way. Regardless of how beautiful they look, especially when the wind catches her hair. Damn it brain stop this.' He thinks shaking his head trying to get thoughts of Blossom out of his mind.

He starts going over complex math equations in his head to try and force thoughts of Blossom out of his mind and he eventually falls asleep half way through an equation.

But he still ended up dreaming about her. His dream was of them in Paris together sitting outside of a café that was by a river. They were drinking coffee while watching the sun rise together, Blossom was resting her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her holding her close.

"Ah." He says forcing himself awake as sitting up in bed. He had woken up just as dream him and Blossom were about to kiss.

He shakes his head and gives the sides of his head a gentle slaps trying to get the dream out of his head.

"Damn it brain." He says picking up his glasses from the nightstand and puts them on.

He looks over at his alarm clock and see that he still has three hours till he needed to get up for school. Not wanting to try to go back to sleep for fear of the dream about his best friend starting again he got out of bed and walked over to his desk. He turns the lamp on the desk on and opens his graph paper notebook and starts working on some of the designs he has been working on.

Dexter lets out a long yawn as he sat down next to Blossom on the city bus. He had ended up staying up for the rest of the night and was now paying for the lack of sleep.

"Bit tired?" Blossom asks as he covers his mouth blocking a second yawn.

"Yeah, I had this dream that kept me from sleeping." He says not fully thinking.

"Scary dream?' She asks concerned that he had a nightmare.

"More shocking than scary." He says missing the fact that he is talking to Blossom about a dream he had that was about her.

"Well they says our subconscious shows us what we really want when we sleep." She says smiling.

"I don't know about that." He says denying what the dream might have meant.

"You never know." She says smiling as she thought back to her own dream and the conversation she had had with her sister.

Blossom oddly enough had a similar dream to Dexter's. Her dream jumped from Dexter and her eating at a sandwich shop, to watching a movie at a theater and then them buying coffee from a late night shop. The dream ended with them walking around downtown Townsville and then them watching the sun set at a park and kissing as the sun went down.

The dream made her think about how she feels about Dexter herself. Before the afternoon where she had told him about her mother she only thought of him as her friend, but after they almost kissed she had started thinking about him in other ways.

She likes how smart he is, his silly social awkwardness that comes out when new social situations come up always bring a smile to her face and of course she thinks he cute.

So after she had taken her daily morning shower she decided to talk to her sisters about the whole thing.

"Hey, what do you guys think of Dexter?" She asks sitting on her bed tying her shoes.

When the girls were younger they had shared a big bed between the three of them, but now as teenagers they each had their own bed. Bubbles and Buttercup shared a set of bunk beds that sat against one wall of their room, Buttercup had the top bunk with a green bedspread and Bubbles bottom bunk was full of stuffed animals on top of her blue bedding and Blossom being the oldest of the three had gotten her own bed that was against the wall next to the one her sisters beds are against.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asks looking at Blossom in the vanity mirror as she put her hair into ponytails.

"You know, what do you think of about him." Blossom says her face turning red.

"You mean like do we think he's an ok guy and all?" Buttercup asks putting on her own shoes.

"Yeah." Blossom says thinking that maybe she shouldn't have brought up this topic when she herself is unsure about Dexter and what she thinks of him.

"Well he is our friend you know, so we have to think he's at least ok if we have him as a friend." Bubbles says turning around on the vanity stool.

"I I mean other than that." Blossom says looking down at the floor.

"Other than him being our friend?" Buttercup asks raising an eyebrow at her sister.

"Yeah..." Blossom says her face turning redder.

Bubbles and Buttercup look at each other with puzzled looks on their facieses then look at her.

"You like him don't you." Buttercup asks jumping right to the point.

"I, I don't know. He's my best friend, apart from you two that is." Blossom says being honest with her sisters.

"Don't lie Blossom, admit it you like him." Buttercup says grinning at her sister happy that she is finally seeing what her and Bubbles have seen about Dexter and her.

Blossom's face turns as red as her bow because she got called out by Buttercup. "But what if he doesn't like me? What if I'm reading the whole situation wrong?" She says accepting the fact that she does like Dexter as more than just a friend.

"You just need to find out how he feels about you sis, and I'm willing to bet he does like you." Buttercup says.

"What I just walk up to him and say; Hey Dexter I think you're cute and even though I'm a super powered teenage girl that's saved the world but I can't figure out of you like me too." She says falling backwards onto her pink bedspread.

Bubbles starts giggling. "Well maybe not like that, you just got to get him into a situation where he can express how he feels about you in a distraction free environment." She says sitting down next to Blossom.

"You've been reading Cosmos again haven't you?" She asks lifting her head up off her bed looking at Bubbles amazed that her plan was too good for her usual mindset.

"I get bored you know." Bubbles says smiling.

"Ok, then how should I pull this plan of yours off?" Blossom asks sitting back up.

"Hum." Buttercup and Bubbles say as Buttercup sits down on the other side of Blossom.

"I got it." Buttercup says snapping her fingers. "You tell him that the three of us are going to catch a movie and offer for him to come along, were all friends so he'll just think it's just a friendly friends outing. Then after you two meet up you let him know that Bubbles and I had to bail for some believable reason, school work or something, and that it will just be the two of you."

"Also make it that theater down on 9th, it's never crowded and they always have good classic movies playing. Make sure to pick out something that he would like but not too much that it pulls all his attention away from you." Bubbles adds to the plan Buttercup came up with.

"And split the costs with him, he buys tickets and you buy snacks. Don't let him think it's a date until it's too late." Buttercup says finishing the plan.

"Wow, I really really hope you two never go evil. That is the most diabolical plan I have ever heard, and it's a brilliant one too." Blossom says admiring her sisters plan.

"She's not the only one that gets bored and reads girly magazines." Buttercup says pointing at Bubbles with her thumb.

"Hey you said those were all full of garbage." Bubbles says joking with her sister.

"Garbage can still be worth a good read." Buttercup says grinning.

"But what about if he's working? I know he won't blow it off to go to the movies." Blossom asks pointing out a flaw in their plan.

"Leave that to me." Buttercup says standing up from the bed.

"So how's work been going?" Buttercup asks Dexter leaning over the back of the chair snapping Blossom out of her daydream about her conversation with her sisters.

"It's not as bad as when I started, though I'm not as big of a pizza fan as I once was." Dexter says looking backwards at Buttercup.

"Are they at least keeping your schedule consistent?" Buttercup asks putting her plan on finding out what his days off are into action.

"Yeah they usually have me working Friday through Monday but they are closed this Saturday for some renovations." He says answering her question.

'Bingo.' Buttercup thinks getting the information she wanted. "Not too bad, leaves you plenty of time for mad sciencing." She says joking with him.

"I wouldn't call it mad sciencing myself." He says as Bubbles starts giggling from the seat behind him that Buttercup was sitting in.

As Bubbles giggles Blossom looks out the window of the bus. 'I can't believe this is happening. Just last week Dexter was nothing more than my friend, and now Buttercup is finding out when he's not working so we can trick him into a secret date.' She thinks as Buttercup joins in on the laughter.

For the rest of the day Blossom kept thinking about her sister's plan and kept jumping between thinking it was a bad idea to looking forward to what could come out of this plan. But as she walked to lunch with her sisters she was back to thinking it was a bad idea.

"Ok, so this Wednesday would probably be the best day to ask him to the movies." Bubbles says as they enter the lunch room.

"I don't know about this guys. Isn't this a little wrong tricking him like this, what if he gets mad and stops talking to us?" Blossom asks unsure of the plan.

"He's not going to stop talking to us, and I doubt he'll get mad about spending some more alone time with you." Buttercup says elbowing her sister in the side as they joined the lunch line.

"But what if were wrong and he doesn't like me?" Blossom says pointing out one of her biggest concern about the plan her sisters have come up with.

"You'll never find out if you don't act." Bubbles says reassuring her sister.

"But what if he does like me but then something happens and he ends up hating me?" Blossom asks worrying more.

"You can't live in the what if's. What if The Professor had never met mom? What if she never agreed to go on a date with him? We might not be here if he had worried about the what if's, so you shouldn't worry about them" Buttercup says placing her hand on Blossoms shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Plus you did already almost kiss him, even if it was just in the heat of the moment." Bubbles says putting her arm around Blossoms shoulders giving her a one arm hug her usual cheerful smile appearing on her face.

Her sisters words of reassurance helped quell Blossoms uncertainties. "Thanks guys, I don't know why I'm so uneasy about all of this." She says smiling at her sisters.

"Just because you're a superhero doesn't mean you're not susceptible to the normal anxieties of being a girl." Buttercup says putting her arm around the opposite side of Blossom from Bubbles.

"I'd rather take on a monster all on my own then deal anxieties." Blossom says pouting as her sisters hugged her.

"So do you have any plans for Wednesday after school?" Blossom asks as Dexter and her walked down the hall together after lunch.

"No why?" Dexter asks curious as to why she wanted to know about his plans for later in the week.

"Well my sisters and I are going to see a movie Wednesday, a-and w-we were wondering if you wanted to come with." She says stuttering a few words out of being nervous.

"Sure sounds like it would be fun." He says accepting her invitation unaware of the plan Blossom and her sisters have made.

"Cool, we are going to the theater on 9th." She says happy that he wants to go to the movies.

"Were you planning on going straight there after school?" He asks wanting to know more details about the movie outing.

"Oh no well probably stop by our house beforehand." She says as they start climbing up the stairs to the second floor.

"So should I go to ur house with you?" He asks.

"No you can go back to your house, we are going to eat before the movie." Blossom says making up a reason for her and her sister needing to stop at their house before going to the movies.

"Ok, should I just meet you guys at the theater then?"

"Yeah, we'll let you know what time when Wednesday gets here." She says as they walk into the classroom.

"Where are you off to Dexter?" Dee Dee asks coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water spotting Dexter opening the front door.

"I am going to catch a movie with Blossom and her sisters." Dexter says the door half opened.

"A movie with Blossom huh?" Dee Dee asks smiling at him.

"And her sisters." He says stopping any comments she could make about him being alone with Blossom.

"It's so nice to see you socializing like a normal teenager Dexter. But a word of advice, leave the gloves behind." She says thinking that it might be better for him if he didn't have anything on his hands when he is in the dark movie theater with Blossom.

"Why?" He asks looking down at his gloved hand and then at her.

"Trust me Dexter." She says holding her free hand out to him.

He looks down at his hands then slowly takes off his purple protective gloves.

"See that wasn't so hard." She says as he hesitantly places his gloves in her hand.

"I don't see why you want me to leave them behind." Dexter says rubbing his hands feeling like he is missing part of himself without his gloves.

"You'll thank me later, now go enjoy your day with your friends." Dee Dee says climbing up the stairs.

"See you later Dee Dee." He says walking out the door.

"Later Dexter." She says before he closes the door.

"I should put his gloves in his room so he doesn't freak out looking for them later." Dee Dee says when she reached the top of the stairs.

She walks past her own bedroom door to Dexter's door. Dexter used to kept his door locked when he is younger in a constantly failing attempt to keep his sister out of his room. But after the accident the resulted in the scar on the back of his hand and Dee Dee staying out of his lab he hasn't needed to lock his door all the time.

When she opens his door his room was dark so she felt around the wall for the light switch. When she flips the lights on his open laptop screen came on as well.

"Did you forget something Dexter?" She hears a failure voice come from the laptop.

"Oh my god." Dee Dee says her eyes growing wide as she runs to his desk "COMPUTER is that you!?" She asks looking at the screen.

"Hello Dee Dee, yes it is me." COMPUTER says knowing that she has been found out.

"Dexter said you were gone, I'm so happy to see you again." Dee Dee says hugging the laptop screen.

"He wanted to keep me a secret so that Global Security would not find me."

"That makes sense, the last thing we would want is for our sister to get taken away." Dee Dee says sitting down in his desk chair.

"Sister? What do you mean?"

"Well you're not really our sister, but you are part of our family even though mom and dad don't know about you." Dee Dee says tossing Dexter's gloves onto the desk.

"You and Dexter both think of me as more than just a program."

"Well why wouldn't we think of you as family? You've been with us for years watched Dexter and me grow up and we've even saved him from that alien prison together once. If that doesn't make us family then I don't know what dose." Dee Dee says explaining her reasoning for calling COMPUTER her sister.

"Thank you Dee Dee, it nice of both you and Dexter to see me as more than just code."

"You welcome COMPUTER, I'm sure were not the only people in the world that would think that." Dee Dee says smiling happy that she can talk to COMPUTER again.

"Dexter's friend Blossom was nice to me the other day."

"Oh you met his girlfriend?" Dee Dee says raising an eyebrow.

"Dexter claims that she is nothing more than a friend, but I suspect otherwise based on how he talks about her."

"Yeah it's obvious that he likes her, he's just too stubborn to admit it." Dee Dee says laughing.

"That is our Dexter. So how is Townsville been for you Dee Dee? Dexter has only told me about his school and work."

"It's been fine, Mom and Dad are happy. Though I am a little mad that I missed out on getting into the drama program at my new school." Dee Dee says leaning back in the chair.

"We are sorry about you having to go to a different college Dee Dee."

"It's ok COMPUTER, Dexter is finally making friends and his eventual relationship with Blossom is all worth the small sacrifice of one more year of school, and I have met some new friends myself. Not nearly as cool as Dexter's, but still some cool people." Dee Dee says fully expecting her brother to come back from the movies with more than uneaten popcorn.

"You're a good sister Dee Dee."

"Thanks COMPUTER." Dee Dee says as she hears a knock at the front door.

"Someone is at the door, I'll be back so we can keep catching up." She says standing up from the chair before walking out of the room.

"Hello." Dee Dee says as she opened the door, but when she saw who was at the door she added. "What the hell do you want?" glaring and tightening her grip on the door knob.

"I'm looking for Dexter." Mandark says an evil smirk on his face.

"Get lost you creep and leave my brother alone." Dee Dee says holding back her fear.

"Tell me where he is Dee Dee, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you resist." He says his expression not changing.

*smack* "I will hurt you if you don't leave. You've ruined our lives once already." She says slapping him across the face.

He moves his head back from the slap. "You shouldn't have done that." He says his face red from where her hand made contact.

"I'm not afraid of you." She says lying about how scared she is of him being at her home while she is there alone.

"It's not me you should be afraid of." He says then takes a step back and the three boys she saw at Dexter's school step in front of him from the side of the house they were hiding.

"Where is the brain boy?" Brick asks looking as intimidating as he could.

Dee Dee slams the door shut and runs up the stairs and runs down the hall.

She pushes Dexter's door open and sticks her head in. "COMPUTER Mandark and those three mean boys from Dexter's school are here." She says panicking.

"Hide Dee Dee." COMPUTER says back to her.

Dee Dee hears the front door open. "They are coming inside, warn Dexter somehow." She says pushing in the lock on the inside door knob in knowing she needed to keep them from finding COMPUTER before pulling the door shut.

She also knew there was nowhere to hide in the upstairs all she could do was delay them, so she runs into the bathroom and closes the door. They must have seen her go into the bathroom because just as she stepped away from the door it was thrown open by Boomer.

"Go away and leave me alone." Dee Dee says walking backwards and presses her back against the glass door of the shower.

"Mandork wants you, and he gets what he wants." He says stepping towards her.

The color runs from her face as the other two boys enter the room. "Come along girly." Butch says as they surround her.

"Get away." Dee Dee says throwing a punch at Boomer her fight or flight instincts kick in.

But Dee Dee wasn't very strong so the punch did nothing to the boy and he grabs her by the wrist. "That wasn't very nice of you." He says squeezing her wrist.

"Ow that hurts! Stop it." She says her knees buckling from the pain in her wrist. She try's clawing at his hand with the nails of her free hand but he just grabs that hand and forces her to turn around and then forced both of her arms behind her back.

"No please stop." She begs as tears form in her eyes. Never has she ever been this afraid. 'Dexter I need you. Please whatever god's there are please help my brother get to me.' she thinks as the three boys tie her hands together.

Brick grabs her and throws her over his shoulder and carries her out of the bathroom.

"Put me down." She says kicking her legs against his chest as he carried her down the hallway.

"We got her Mandork." Brick says as they walk down the stairs.

"It's Mandark, how many times do I have to tell you?" Mandark says annoyed at Brick.

"As many times as it takes for you to not be a dork Mandork." Butch says slapping Mandark on the back.

"Remember you need me just as much as I need you if you want revenge for your friend." Mandark says as the three boys exit the house.

As they left Mandark caught a glimpse of Dee Dee's face. She was looking right at him with tears in her eyes "Why?" She asks looking Mandark right in the eyes.

"Enough out of you." Butch says as he puts a piece of duct tape over her mouth.

Mandark turned away from her gaze not able to look her in the eyes, the look on her face hurt too much, but he was sure that she would change her mind in due time.

To kill any suspicion of them Mandark sets the lock and pulls the door shut before he got into the back of the van that the four boys had driven in.

As the van drove off COMPUTER takes the laptop out of sleep mode. "I'm sorry Dexter but there is only one way I can help you help your sister." COMPUTER says talking to herself. She activates the program Dexter had been working on that would let her connect to the communication system.

When Dexter had finished the program he had told her that it was still too dangerous for her to use it. "I have to do what I can, for my family." She says as she activates the Wi-Fi of the laptop.

While Boomer drove the van Mandark, stat in the front seat next to him with Brick and Butch sitting in the back.

"So are you going to tell us where your brother is?" Butch asks as he ripped the tape off of Dee Dee's mouth.

"When my brother gets back from his date he is going to kick your ass for this Mandark!" She yells at the front seat where Mandark is sitting.

"Ha! No one could like a moron like Dexter." Mandark says looking over his shoulder at her.

"Blossom isn't like everyone else." Dee Dee says mad at him for calling Dexter a moron. 'Shoot, now they know he's with Blossom.' She thinks realizing she said something she shouldn't have.

"He's with Blossom? This will make things easier." Brick says grinning at Butch.

"Yeah Morbucks said she overheard the other two freaks talking about that old theater that only plays crappy old movies, I bet that's where they went." Butch says grinning back.

"Good, head for the base and we'll get our things before we go get Dexter." Mandark says rubbing his hands together.

"Got it your dorkiness." Boomer says taking a sharp turn.

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger but the next part of the story needs its own chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello Blossom." Dexter says walking up to her outside of the theater.

"Hey." Blossom says her face lighting up with a smile when she sees him.

"So where are your sisters?" He asks looking around for Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Funny thing, The Professor wouldn't let them come. I guess they had some homework they needed to do." She says rubbing her arm looking away.

"I see." He says not fully believing her.

"So it's just going to be then two of us, if you're ok with that?" She asks hoping he says yes.

"Sure that's fine." He says not seeing a problem in seeing a movie with just Blossom.

'I need to remember to not tell Dee Dee about this, it would just fuel the fire she's been stoking about Blossom and me.' He thinks making a mental note.

"Cool." She says turning to look at the list of movies playing.

The theater specialized in playing classic movies and there selection reflected that. The movies that are playing are: The Breakfast Club, the Princess Bride and My Best Friend Is a Vampire.

"I've never seen any of these movies." Dexter says reading the list.

"Really? Well I suggest we see The Breakfast Club, It's an oldie but a goodie." Blossom says looking away from the list.

"That works." He says curious as to how someone could make a movie about a club for breakfast. But he could tell Blossom liked it so he was willing to give it a shot.

Inside the theater as they waited in the short line for the one ticket booth Blossom was doing her best to hide her excitement and nervousness about the whole situation. She was excited because she does like Dexter and does want to spend this time alone with him. But she is also nervous as to what might or might not happen after the movie ends. Will he return her feeling, will he tell her he has no interest in her that way or will he do nothing and just see the day as friends spending time together.

But she knew one way or another she would find out the answers to these questions by the end of the day.

"Hello, two for The Breakfast Club." Dexter says to the guy behind the ticket counter as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Fifteen dollars." The guy says pushing a few buttons on the old register.

"Here you go." Dexter days pulling a twenty out of his wallet and handing it to the guy.

"You didn't have to pay for me as well Dexter." Blossom says as Dexter took his change from the ticket guy.

"I don't mind, it is the gentlemanly thing to do isn't it?" He asks taking the tickets from the guy.

"Ok, but I'm buying our snacks then." She says smiling as they walked over to the concessions stand.

'So far so good.' Blossom thinks as Dexter and her walk into the theater their movie was playing in with their snacks.

Like she had said she did buy the two sodas and a bag of popcorn they got for snacks to eat while watching the movie. And like Bubbles had said, the theater was mostly empty.

"Not a lot of people here." Dexter says as they walk up to the middle of the rows of seats.

"Yeah it's like this a lot, that why we come here." Blossom says lying about the frequency that her and her sister come to the theater.

As they sit down in their seats Dexter says; "I haven't been to the movies in a while." As he puts his soda in the cup holder on the arm rest to his left.

"You really didn't do much before moving to Townsville did you?" Blossom asks as she puts her soda into the holder on her right and sets the bag of popcorn on her left leg so they both could get to it.

"Nope, back in my old town I would spend all my free time in my lab talking to no one but COMPUTER. Now look at me, less than a year later I have three great friends and am out at the movies with the best of them." Dexter says smiling at her.

"Your pretty cool too Dexter." Blossom say smiling back at him as her heart started to pick up speed.

"Thanks Blossom." He says as the lights go down.

Dexter was a bit unsure about the movie when it first started, it seemed odd to him that a movie would be about kids from the eighties spending a Saturday in detention. But as the movie went on and he watched the kids on the screen interact he starts liking the movie and would be really enjoying it if it wasn't for one small problem.

Before he had met up with Blossom he had put his phone on vibrate so it wouldn't interrupt the movie, but it kept going off in his pocket and he was getting annoyed.

"I'll be right back." Dexter whispers to Blossom getting up. He was fed up with whoever was calling him and was going to find out who it was.

"Ok." Blossom whispers back as he walked down the row of seats away from her. 'I hope everything is ok.' She thinks as she watched Dexter walk out of the door.

Out in the hall Dexter looks and sees a strange number has been calling him and has sent several text messages.

His phone vibrates as the number calls him again and he pushes the answer call button and says; "I don't know who this is but you-"

"Dexter it's me COMPUTER, I know this is very risky but Mandark and those three boys came into the house and took Dee Dee." COMPUTER says cutting him off.

Dexter almost drops his phone as his heart skipped a beat when heard COMPUTER says this. "Tell me everything you heard." He says as he goes back into the theater.

"She came into your room and I assumed it was you and she found out about me. While we were talking she heard a knock on the front door and went to answer it. She came back shortly after telling me that Mandark and the three boys from your school were at the house and were going to get her, I told her to hide and she left the room, but they found her and I heard her yelling to put her down." COMPUTER says telling Dexter what she knew.

As Dexter was listening to COMPUTER he walks back into the theater and over to Blossom. "We got a problem." He whispered to her his phone still at his ear.

"What's wrong?" Blossom whispers back.

"We need to go, I'll tell you on the way." He says as he takes her by the hand to lead her out of the theater.

When they get out into the hall he turns to her. "Call your sisters, we are going to need them." Dexter says to her as he lowered his phone.

"Dexter, what has happened?" Blossom asks concerned about the look of worry but seriousness he had on his face.

"Mandark and Morbucks goons took my sister." He says.

Dexter didn't need to say anything else Blossom understood how serious the situation was and she was just about to push the button on her communicator to call her sisters when the roof above them explodes.

"What the hell?" Dexter says as debris falls and people scream around him.

As the dust settles Dexter and Blossom lookup at the sealing and sees a whole in the roof with four figures standing on the roof.

"HA HAHA HA HAHAHAHA" Mandark laughs looking down at Blossom and Dexter as he stood in front of Brick, Boomer, and Butch.

Mandark had donned his cape again and the other three boys were wearing what looked like suits of armor.

The suits of armor reminded Dexter a lot of the ones from the covers of the Iron man comics he had gotten for Christmas a few months ago except they didn't have helmets and the metal plates were not as smooth as the ones from the comics. To Dexter the suits looked like they were rushed to be made, just like the last time he saw Mandark.

"Where is my sister Mandark?" Dexter yelled up at the four boys on the roof.

"You shouldn't worry about your sister." Boomer says punching the fists of his blue suit together.

"Yeah, you should be worrying about us." Butch says flexing the fingers of his green suite.

"You've got The Rowdyruff Boys to deal with." Brick says uncrossing the arms of his red suit before the other two boys and him jump off the roof and hover in the air.

The three suits had jets in the bottom of the boots that allowed the boys hover in the air and the three boys let out an evil sounding laugh before they flew down at Blossom and Dexter.

"I got this." Blossom says as she jumped into the air and flew at the boys.

Blossom didn't think the suits would give the boys much of an advantage against her but with them they were able to block every punch she threw at them, and when she fired a laser at them it just bounced off Boomers chest causing him to laugh at her.

"Ha ha ha this is all your fault Dexter, this town will burn because of you." Mandark yells down at Dexter.

'I wish there was something I could do to help.' Dexter thinks as he watches Blossom try and fight Brick, Boomer, and Butch. But he had nothing with him that he could use to help her. 'Why didn't prepare for if Mandark came back, I should have a backup plan.' He thinks as Blossom takes a big hit from Butch.

'Wait, the Backup Plan!' He thinks as he remembers the emergency kit he had stored away at his old house in the chimney.

"COMPUTER, can you still assess the Backup Plan program from the old house?" Dexter asks talking into his phone as he formulates a plan.

"Yes Dexter the system is still in tack." COMPUTER says through the phone as she turns on the old system in the old house.

"Good send it to me and get ahold of Bubble and Buttercup. Tell them we need them and after that disconnect and go into hibernation, you can't risk detection anymore." He says as Blossom takes another hit.

"Yes Dexter." COMPUTER says just before Dexter stuffs his phone into his pocket and runs forward.

Blossom had taken too many bad hits from Brick, Boomer, and Butch and was falling to the ground. Dexter was just able to get under her before she hit the ground and catches her.

The force of her fall knocks Dexter down to his knees. "Blossom are you ok?" He asks as he grabs her right hand with his and holds her up with his left arm behind her back.

"I'm sorry Dexter, that armor of theirs is too strong. It's making them too strong." She says looking up at him. Even with her high durability she has from her powers she doesn't look too good. Her hair was messed up, she had a scrape under her eye and there were a few tears in her clothing.

"You did better than anyone could have." He says giving her hand a squeeze.

"So much for my sisters plans to trick you into a date with me." She says trying to smile but it hurt too much to.

"This was supposed to be a date?" He asks not caring that Brick, Boomer, and Butch are walking towards them.

When Dexter had caught Blossom the three boys had landed on the ground and started walking towards Blossom and Dexter. The boys were throwing insults at the two of them but they were both ignoring them, to Dexter Blossom being ok was the most important thing in the world to him at the moment.

"Yeah it was." She says forcing a smile at him.

"Well, I guess I will have to make it up to you then." He says smiling at her and giving her hand another squeeze.

"Promise?" She asks her cheeks turn a little red from the idea of another date with Dexter.

"Promise." He says helping her stand up. "But first we need to take care of these clowns."

"Oh please Dexter you have nothing to fight with, your girlfriend is an inch from unconsciousness and you're all alone." Mandark yells down at him as Brick and the other two laugh at Dexter and Blossom.

"I always have something Mandark, you should know this." He says adjusting his glasses as the Backup Plan lands next to him. The Backup Plan was a small metal rocket with the words "Backup Plan" painted on it in white letters with a storage compartment inside it.

Inside the compartment was only a few things Dexter though he would need in emergency's. There was a big foot and a half long wrench, an old low volt laser gun he had once used in a fight with Mandark, an electric shock grenade and a spare pair of purple gloves.

"And he's not alone creep." Buttercup says as she and Bubbles land next to him.

"Two more of you won't make a difference, my suits are more powerful than all of you." Mandark yells at them.

"We'll see about that." Buttercup says as Bubbles and her fly at the boys.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch were surprised at Bubbles and Buttercup flying at them so the three boys jumped into the air to start up the fight again.

Blossom took a step to join her sisters but Dexter pulled her back by her hand. "Wait Blossom." He says letting go of her hand.

"I can't leave them to fight alone." She says looking back at him.

"I know, but we need a plan." He says as he put on the gloves.

"Ok, what do you think, that armor is really strong." She says looking up at her sisters. The two of them were able to hold their own better with it being two verse three fight, but only just so.

Dexter looks over the suits as Bubbles and Buttercup fought the boys. "Knowing Mandark he never thinks to cover everything. He probably wanted to keep them protected from your strength and lasers, so they might not be shielded from electricity." He says thinking back on everything he's seen of Mandark's.

"Ok, so what can we do with that?" Blossom asks as she pulls her bow out of her hair to retie her hair back.

Watching Blossom hair fan out when she undid her bow made him lose his train of thought, but he quickly shakes his head to get his mind back onto the task at hand.

"If you can get them down on the ground and in one place for five seconds we might be able to short their suites out." He says trying to get thoughts of Blossom out of his head.

"It's worth a try." Blossom says tying her bow.

"Here, take this." He says handing her the electric shock grenade as he took the wrench in one hand and the laser in the other. "You tell your sisters to try to get them grounded, the bottom of those jet boots might be hot, but if you hit them they might malfunction."

"Got it, what are you going to do?" She asks as he puts the wrench into his belt behind his back.

"I'm going up to get Mandark, he's got Dee Dee so there is no way I'm letting him get away again." He says a look of determination on his face.

"Good luck Dexter." She says rolling her shoulders.

"You too Blossom." He says worried about her wellbeing.

She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek forgetting all her worries about what will come for them and says; "Remember a promise is a promise." Before flying up to her sisters.

Dexter touches his cheek as a smile forms on his face before running for the stairs leading up to the roof.

"You ok Blossom?" Bubbles asks as she dodged a punch from Boomer.

"I will be, listen we need a snake dance with a terra drop." Blossom says telling her sisters her plan in their own battle code so the boys wouldn't know what they were talking about.

Both Buttercup and Bubbles knew what she was talking about and they says; "Rodger." And continue to fight the boys.

The fight was more evenly matched now that it was a three on three fight.

"Hey Butch, did anyone ever tell you that you look like the ugly end of a horse?" Buttercup says as she kicked Butch in the chest.

"Shut up you freak." Butch says he took a swing at Buttercup.

"Says the loser in a stupid looking suit." She says dodging his punch.

It didn't take long for Dexter to climb the rickety old stairs to the roof of the building. "Mandark!" He yells as he threw open the door to the stairwell he was in.

"Come to admit to defeat and surrender?" Mandark asks turning around to face him with a smug look on his face.

"You have been a pain in my back since the day I met you. But this time you have gone too far, you took my sister and got Blossom hurt." Dexter says walking towards Mandark.

"Well you have been a pain to me as well Dexter." Mandark says glaring at him.

Dexter points the laser at Mandark and fires it at him, but the laser bounces off something in front of Mandark.

"Ha Ha, I knew you would try some form of energy attack, but this shield can block anything you could fire at me." Mandark says laughing at Dexter.

Dexter looks at the laser and then tosses it to the side knowing that it would be no use to him and runs at Mandark pulling the wrench out from behind him.

Mandark didn't expect Dexter to physically attack him so he was very surprised to see him running at him with a wrench.

"You are the worst kind of person ever. You have this gift and you chose to use it for yourself." Dexter says swinging the wrench at Mandark's shoulder knocking him down.

Blossom saw Dexter take down Mandark with the wrench. "Now girls." She says signaling them to start their plan.

The girls had already gotten the three boys to float close to each other which allowed Bubbles and Blossom to start flying around them in a circle going fast and faster confusing them as Buttercup sneaks up under them. As quickly as she could Buttercup punched the jets on the boots breaking them and forcing the boys to fall to the ground. Unfortunately the Jets burned Buttercups hands a little but she knew it was part of the risk to take Brick, Boomer, and Butch down.

Buttercup joins Blossom and Bubbles as they continued to fly around the boys inching closer to them forcing them to put their back to each other. Without the ability to fly their lack of any real fighting knowledge began to show and the boys started to panic.

Blossom breaks away from her sister and fly's up above them and looks at the electric shock grenade.

"I hope this works." She says pulling the pin out of it then drops it between the boys.

Bubbles and Buttercup saw the grenade fall and flew away just as it went off.

"Ahhh." Brick, Boomer and Butch yell as they get shocked.

"And down goes the clowns." Buttercup says as the shock ends and the boys fall over unable to move.

"I'll be right back for you Dexter." Blossom says as she picks Mandark up by his belt.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Dexter says as Blossom jumps into the hole in the roof and floats down to her sisters.

As Blossom brought Mandark down Dexter walked over to where he tossed the laser and picks it up. "I really shouldn't have thrown this." He says looking at the device. The throw had caused a crack in the handle breaking it.

He turns and walks back to the hole to wait for Blossom, He could take the stairs back down but they were really not in the best of condition and he didn't want to risk them braking as he walked down them.

"Freeze, nobody move!" He hears someone yell down in the theater.

He looks into the hole and sees that a SWAT team was rushing into to the building.

"You're a bit late guys." Buttercup says as she ripped part of Boomers armor off.

"I said don't move." The SWAT guy says pointing his gun at Buttercup.

Buttercup looks at the guy then slaps Boomer in defiance and says; "Do you guys not see we got this?"

"Dang it, why didn't anyone say the Powerpuff Girls were here. Stand down you idiots shooting them wouldn't do a damn thing." An older officer says walking around the group of SWAT officers.

"We did not know sir." The officer that was just yelling at Buttercup says lowering his gun.

"Here Chief, hang onto this one." Blossom says dropping Mandark in front of the officer. "He's wanted by Global Security."

"Jesus kid what did you do to tick off the federals?" The chief officer asks as he picks up Mandark by his arm.

Mandark didn't answer him, he just glared at Blossom as she flew up to Dexter.

"Ready?" Blossom asks as she lands next to Dexter on the roof.

"I guess, just don't drop me." Dexter says as he starts to feel nervous about Blossom flying him off the roof.

"I promise I won't." She says as she wraps her left arm around him.

Dexter puts his right arm around her shoulders and says; "Ok, I'm ready."

Blossom's cheeks turned a little red as she carefully lifted off the ground and carried Dexter down into the theater.

When they land the chief officer walks over to them and asks; "Hey you know this girl?" pointing behind him with his thumb.

Dexter and Blossom look behind him and a sense of happiness and relief wash over them.

"Dexter Dexter Dexter!" Dee Dee yells running at them.

Dee Dee almost knocked Dexter to the ground with a hug. "I knew you save me." She says squeezing him.

"I'm really glad you're ok Dee Dee." Dexter says hugging her back.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into our problem." Blossom says setting her hand on Dee Dee's shoulder.

Dee Dee jumped from hugging Dexter to hugging Blossom. "I'm sorry that creep got you hurt." Dee Dee says giving Blossom a death grip hug.

"I'm ok Dee Dee, it takes a lot more than what they threw at us to keep me down." Blossom says hugging Dee Dee back.

"I'll take that as a yes." The chief officer says as he put Mandark into handcuffs.

"Yes she's my sister. Mandark and those three kidnaped her before they came and attacked Blossom and me." Dexter says as Bubbles and Buttercup finish ripping the armor off Boomer.

The electric shock had knocked the boys out so Buttercup and Bubbles didn't have to worry about them fighting back as they opened the suits of armour like oranges.

"We found her in the back of a van parked outside making a lot of noise." The chief officer says as Dee Dee lets go of Blossom.

"Did you see where they went?" Dexter asks turning to his sister.

"No I didn't, I'm sorry Dexter they kept me in the back of that van." Dee Dee says wiping a tear away as she let go of Blossom.

"It's ok Dee Dee, I didn't think they would be that dumb to show you." Dexter says as Bubbles drags Boomer over to the chief officer.

"Here's the first one Danny." Bubbles says as she dropped the unconscious Boomer in front of the chief officer.

"What happened here Blossom?" Danny asks as Bubbles went to help Buttercup get the armor off of Butch.

"Mandark and these three boys came to my house and took my sisters against her own will. Then they came here looking for Blossom and me and blew the roof open with some explosives. Those three had some kind of armor on that made them strong enough that Blossom couldn't hold her own against them." Dexter says explaining the first part of what happened.

"I took a few bad hits and fell to the ground, but my sisters showed up and with their help and an electrical shock we were able to short out there armor and took them down." Blossom says finishing the story.

"Alright I got it Ms., Dee Dee you'll need to come with us so we can file a police report. We're going to take them in Blossom, you need a lift to the hospital? You look a bit worse for wears." Danny says writing down what Dexter and Blossom told him as two of the SWAT guys pick up Boomer and dragged him out of the building.

"No I'm fine, it's mostly bruises and a few cuts." Blossom says looking back at her sisters who almost had Butch out of his armor.

"Hey look, a button." Bubbles says pointing at the shoulder peace of the armor she had just taken off of Butch.

"I wonder what it does?" Buttercup says as she picks up Butch to carry him over to the officers.

Bubbles pushes the button and the shoulder armor falls to peace's. "Wow that is wearied." She says dropping the peace still in her hand.

"Must have been the off button for the suits." Buttercup says as she dragged Butch away.

"I'll see if Brick has one too." Bubbles says as she picked up a part of Butch's suit.

"K." Buttercup says to her. "Here is the second one, man these screw balls are a pain." She says dropping Butch in front of Danny.

"Don't worry girls these kids are going away for a while." Danny says looking down at Butch.

"Buttercup I found the button and the whole thing fell apart!" Bubbles yells over to her sister.

Buttercup, Blossom, Dexter and Danny look over at Bubbles who was standing over Brick whose armor had fallen to peace's.

"Well that takes care of cracking the shells of these clowns." Buttercup says as Bubbles starts to drag Brick over. "You want us to take you home Blossom?" She asks looking her sister over.

"No I want you Buttercup to go with Officer Danny and keep an eye on these four until they get them locked up, and Bubbles." Blossom says to her sisters.

"Yeah Blossom?" Bubbles asks handing Brick over to a pair of officers.

"I want you to go see The Mayor, explain to him what happened and tell him that Global Security will probably be paying him a visit once they find out Mandark is here." Blossom says telling her sister what she wants her to do. "And Danny have that stuff turned to scrap, you don't want anyone to get their hands on it." She adds pointing at the piles of armor peace's.

"We'll get some people to clean this mess up." Danny says as him and the rest of the SWAT officers turn to leave the building.

"Ok Blossom I'll keep an eye on these guys." Buttercup says as she starts to follow the officers.

"Do you want me to go with you Dee Dee?" Dexter asks his sister concerned for her.

"No Dexter I'll be fine, you've saved the day and the bad guys are going away. Everything is fine." Dee Dee says hugging her brother again.

"Ok, I'll see you at home." He says to her. "Buttercup, take care of my sister for me." He adds looking at Buttercup.

"Sure thing. And Dexter, you better take care of my sister." Buttercup says before she left the building

"By see you later." Bubbles says before she jumped into the air and flew out the whole in the roof.

Once everyone was gone Blossom lets out a long sigh and slouches showing how worn out she really is.

She starts to fall backwards from exhaustion. "I got you." Dexter says catching her from behind. "You ok Blossom?" He asks steadying her.

"I'm fine, just really tired, can you walk me home? I don't think I can on my own." She asks looking back at him.

"Of course I can." He says as he pulls one of her arms around his neck and puts his arm around her holding onto her waist.

When they walk out of the theater they see a crowd of people standing around who start cheering when they see Blossom.

Blossom smiles and give the crowd of people a thumbs up.

"Do you always draw a crowd?" Dexter asks as they walk past the crowd.

"Only when idiots do stupid things." She says smiling at him.

When they get to Blossom's house Dexter helps her up the stairs and into her room. It was the first time he was in her room and as he helped her over to her bed he took a look around the room. There was her single bed and Bubbles and Buttercups bunk beds, a vanity mirror with a cushioned stool in front of it. A closed door he assumed was their closet and a desk stacked full of book magazines and various papers.

Dexter took her over to her bed and she drops down onto it and crawls under her covers not taking her shoes off. "Thanks for helping me home Dexter." She says pulling the covers up to her face.

"It was the least he could do, do you want me to get you anything before I leave?" He asks sitting down on her bed.

"A glass of water would be nice." She says looking up at him with her covers covering part of her face.

Dexter thinks she looks cute with the blanket covering her face. "Sure, I'll be right back." He says smiling at her as he got up off the bed.

Dexter heads down into the kitchen and finds a glass in one of the cupboards and fills it from the sink faucet. He turns the faucet off and leaves the kitchen stopping to turn the light off. 'This is kind of my fault.' He thinks as he starts up the stairs.

"Here you go Blossom." He says holding the glass out to Blossom.

"Thank you Dexter." She says taking the glass from him as she sits up and starts drinking the water.

"I'm sorry this all happened, my own problem became yours." He says as she finishes the glass of water.

"It's not your fault Dexter." She says setting the glass down on her night stand.

"Mandark was my problem to begin with." He says looking down at the floor.

"And Morbucks was ours, stuff happens Dexter." She says shrugging.

"But you got hurt." He says turning to her.

"It's ok Dexter, I've been through worse." She says smiling at him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

Dexter's guilt over Blossom getting hurt started to dissipate wither her touch and smile.

"I'm sorry Blossom, I just don't want to see you hurt like that ever again." He says putting his hand on top of hers that was on his shoulder.

"It's ok Dexter." She says as a yawn escapes her.

"I'll let you get some rest." He says as she lays back down.

"Thank you Dexter, for everything." She says rolling over onto her side pulling the covers back over herself.

Dexter gets up off the bed and looks down at her, she had her eyes closed and her hair had fallen over the side of her head. He went to brush her hair away from her face but stops to take his glove off before brushing it off her face. He then leans down to kiss her cheek before leaving her room.

"Bye Dexter." She says sighing as a smile crosses her face and her cheek turns red from the kiss.

"Bye Blossom." He says as he turned off the room light.

"Dexter? What are you doing here? The Professor asks spotting Dexter walking down the stairs as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I helped Blossom home." Dexter says telling The Professor why he was in his house.

"Do you know what happened? Bubbles and Buttercup left in such a hurry they didn't have time to tell me where they were going." The Professor asks taking a drink from his coffee mug.

"While Blossom and I were at the movies four guys kidnaped my sister, one was a rival of mine from my old town and the other three were bullies from our school. They attacked Blossom and me at the movies with some power armor. The three of them were too much for Blossom to handle on her own, but once Buttercup and Bubbles showed up they were able to take them down with the help of an electric shock." Dexter says telling The Professor what happened as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"The three bullies are the boys that pall around with that Morbucks girl weren't they?" The Professor asks taking another drink from his mug.

"Yes they were. Mandark, the one from my old town, probably built them the suits."

The Professor lets out a sigh. "I know they are some of the strongest people on the planet, but they are still my little angels and I worry about them sometimes." He says looking into his mug.

"I'm sorry that a problem from my past got Blossom hurt sir." Dexter says his guilt about Blossom getting hurt returning.

"It's ok Dexter, we can't blame ourselves for the past all we can do is work to make a better future." The Professor says walking over to Dexter. "You're a good kid and I know you would never do anything to put my girls in harm's way." He says patting Dexter on the shoulder.

"Thank you sir." Dexter says glad that The Professor isn't upset at him for Blossom getting into a fight.

"Now run on home Dexter, I'm going to go up and see Blossom and they probably let her rest for the day." The Professor says patting Dexter on the shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

When Dexter had gotten home he took a quick shower to help clear his head so he could think. Seeing Blossom fight and get hurt showed him just how much he really does cares for her and how much he wanted to punish Mandark for getting her hurt.

'Ok Dexter, let's be honest with ourselves.' He thinks as he pulls on a clean shirt. 'We do like Blossom. And as more than just a friend.'

After he finished getting dressed he heads down into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"The question is how do I tell her." He says picking up an apple from a bowl of fruit.

"Tell who what?" Dee Dee asks walking into the kitchen.

"Dee Dee are you ok, is everything alright?" Dexter asks turning around surprised that his sister is home already.

"Yes Dexter I'm ok." She says smiling at her brother glad to be back home.

"I'm so sorry this all happened to you Dee Dee, I failed to keep you safe." He says dropping his head in shame for not keeping his promise to himself to keep her safe.

"I don't blame you Dexter, you can't spend your whole life looking out for me." She says putting her hand on his shoulder. "You need to be free to go out and have a life." She says lifting his head up and smiling at him. "Though you shouldn't have kept that you still have COMPUTER a secret, I missed her."

"I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't risk her being found. Her helping today could have put her at risk of being discovered." He says his guilt lifting.

"Don't worry Dexter, they will never take her away from us." She says giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. The squeeze showed Dexter how much Dee Dee understood his worry over COMPUTER and her safety.

"So how was your date? Before Mandark screwed it up that is." She asks letting go of him and leaning against the counter.

Had she asked this question the day before he would have told her that it wasn't a date and would be mad at her for calling the trip to the movies a date, but now after everything that has happened he lets out a small laugh and says; "It was nice."

"So you're finally admitting you like her?" She asks her smile growing.

"Yeah." He says smiling and looking away from her.

"Good for you Dexter, Blossom is a nice girl and you deserve her." Dee Dee was happy for her brother. "Now you just have to ask her out."

"That was what I was talking about when you came home. I have no idea how to." He says as Dee Dee took an orange from the bowl of fruit.

"Just tell her you like her." She says as she started to open the orange.

"That just seems too simple." He says thinking just asking Blossom out is not good enough.

"You could ask her out on a date if you want to do more than just telling her you like her." She says taking a bite out of an orange slice.

Dexter was about to tell her he did make a promise to Blossom to make up the interrupted date, but they heard the front door open and their mother say; "Kids are you home?"

"We're in the kitchen Mom." Dee Dee yells back to their mother.

"Could you come help me bring in the shopping bags? Your father will be home soon and I still need to get dinner going." Mom says walking into the kitchen.

As Dexter and Dee Dee brought the bags into the house they agreed to not tell their parents what happened at the theater. And their parents never did find out what happened, though they both did hear of a movie theater being attacked but they didn't know who was involved.

"It seems that everyday a new superpowered person shows up." Dad says as he read the evening newspaper.

"Its just the way the world is going hon, but for every bad one you hear about there is at least three good ones." Mom says in response to Dads statement.

The next day as Dexter walked to the bus stop he started feeling nervous about seeing Blossom again. But she wasn't at the stop with her sisters.

"Hey Dexter." Bubbles says smiling at him as he joined the girls at the stop.

"Good morning, Where's Blossom?" He asks looking from the girls to their house.

"The Professor had her stay home from school to rest for the day." Buttercup says answering his question about her sister.

"Is she ok?" He asks concerned about Blossom's wellbeing.

"She's fine, The Professor is just being overly concerned." Bubbles says as the bus pulled up to the stop.

"The real question is who was that that used our communicators to tell us to go help you?" Buttercup asks as they get on the bus.

Dexter had forgotten that it was COMPUTER that got told Buttercup and Bubbles that Blossom and him needed their help. "Oh that was… a friend of mine." He says trying to think of how to explain COMPUTER to Bubbles and Buttercup.

"A friend of yours? Besides us three?" Buttercup asks raising her eyebrow as her and Bubbles took a seat across from him.

"Yeah…" He says guessing that Buttercup isn't buying his answer.

"I don't believe you Dexter, we both know that you only have the three of us for friends." Buttercup says crossing her arms. Had Blossom been with them she would have scolded her sister for being rude, but she wasn't there so Buttercup had no one stopping her.

"Would you believe it was a Computer AI that I created when I was a younger and risked everything to back her up and hide her away from Global Security and now have her set up with my laptop and I have a program on it that she used to contact you?" Dexter asks seeing if she would buy the truth.

"If it was anyone but you? No I wouldn't, but I honestly believe that that would be something you would do." Buttercup says believing him.

"Blossom did say she met someone very important to Dexter a while ago." Bubbles says remembering the conversation her and her sisters had about where she was for an hour or so weeks ago.

"Yeah she did. She also said that this person is to be kept a secret, so you don't have to worry about us spilling the beans on you Dexter." Buttercup says giving him a thumbs up.

For the entire day at school Dexter felt lonely without Blossom. Sure he had Bubbles and Buttercup to sit with during math and to eat lunch with but his friendship with them was just not the same as his with Blossom, never mind the fact that he had planned to ask her out on a date.

After school ended he walked with Buttercup and Bubbles to their house to give Blossom her homework from science. Bubbles had offered to give it to her sister for him but he wanted to see Blossom so he lied and told her that he needed to tell Blossom some details about the assignment.

"Hi Dexter." Blossom says when her sisters and Dexter walk into the house.

"Hey." Dexter says back his heart picking up speed when he sees her.

Blossom was sitting on the couch in the living room in a baggy pink shirt and pajama pants watching cartoons for most of the day.

"What brings you by?" She asks as he walked into the room.

Sitting down on the couch he says; "I came to see how you were doing, and to bring you your homework." As he opened his backpack and pulls out her homework from his bag.

"Thanks for your concern Dexter, but I'm fine. The Professor is just worrying too much." Blossom says grateful that Dexter was concerned for her.

"You can never be too careful when it comes to your health." He says handing her the homework.

"Normal people maybe, but I'm a superhero remember. It takes more that betting ruffed up to stop me." She says grinning as she set the papers down on the coffee table.

"I guess I was worrying over nothing." Dexter says leaning back into the couch.

"It was still nice of you to think of me. Would you like to stay and watch some cartoons? It's been getting boring all by myself." She asks wanting him to stay around a little longer.

"I guess I could for a little bit, I had promised Dee Dee to let her talk to COMPUTER today." He says looking at his phone to check the time.

As they sat on the couch watching cartoons Dexter was feeling nervous. He wanted to tell her that he liked her and wanted to know if she did want the makeup date, but he couldn't build up the courage to confess to his best friend.

Having spent most of the day on the couch watching TV had made Blossom feel sleepy. Letting out a yawn she stretches her arms out before dropping her head onto Dexter's shoulder with her eyes closed.

Dexter did not know if Blossom intended to rest her head on his shoulder or if she was just that tired that she just fell over onto him. But as he looked down at her and saw the smile on her face he decided it didn't matter and let her rest.

He ended up not making it home until over several hour after he had said he was going to.

"Sorry I'm late Dee Dee." He tells his sister who was laying on the floor of the living room working on her homework.

"Its fine Dexter, I figured you were over seeing Blossom." She says sitting up and closing her book.

"I was, she wasn't at school today-."

"And you wanted to make sure she was ok." Dee Dee says guessing the rest of his sentence.

"And to bring her her homework." He adds.

"Right." She says noticing that his face was a light shade of red.

The Next day Dexter and Blossom both were feeling very nervous around each other, when they talked to each other they wouldn't look directly at the other and what they did says was short and to the point. When they were walking to science class after lunch Dexter had finally built up enough courage to ask Blossom what he's been wanting to sense the previous day.

"Hey I was wondering, you don't have to of course, but if maybe you wanted to have your makeup date. If you're feeling up for it that is." He says as his palms start to sweat and his knees start shaking.

"Let's not call it that." Blossom says not liking the idea of calling it a makeup date. "But yes I'd love to go on a date." She says blushing.

"Great, so would tomorrow be good for you?" He asks excited that she wanted to go on the date.

"Yeah tomorrow is good for me." She says just as excited as him.

For the whole class period and the rest of the day Dexter and Blossom acted very shy to each other.

"Bye Dexter." Bubbles says waving at him as her and her sisters turned to walk up the path to their house.

"Bye." Dexter says waving back.

"See you later Dexter." Blossom says waving herself.

"Bye Blossom." He says smiling at her.

When he gets inside his house Dexter lets out a sigh. 'I am a man of science and have faced things that would scare anyone else to death, but asking Blossom out on a date was enough to make me want to run and hide.' He thinks as he walks into the kitchen in need of something to drink.

It was a quite lucky for Dexter that the Pizzeria was closed for renovations to be done. Having the day off meant he could spend the entire day with Blossom. But when he walked out of his house he started feeling nervous about going out on a date with Blossom. As he walked down the path leading to the sidewalk he started fussing over his cloths. Again Dee Dee had told him to leave his gloves at home so on top of him thinking his lab coat was too wrinkled, his tie was not straight and his hair was a mess he felt like he is missing part of himself again.

Pushing the doorbell at the Utoniums he starts pulling on his lab coat trying to flatten it out.

"Hey Dexter, what are you doing here?" Bubbles asks opening the door.

"Hi Bubbles, is um Blossom home?" He asks not expecting Bubbles to be the one to open the door.

"Yeah she is, come on in and I'll get her." She says holding the door open for him.

"Thank you." He says walking into the house.

The wait for Blossom was only a minute or two long but to Dexter it felt like ten.

"Hi Dexter" Blossom says walking out onto the balcony of the second floor of the house.

"Hi Blossom." He says back to her.

One thing he had fussed about was if he was under dressed, but when he sees Blossom in her usual dress of a white collared t-shirt with a pink sweater vest and a pink skirt on that worry had left him.

"You ready?" He asks as she walks around to the stairs.

"I am, just let me tell The Professor I'm leaving." She says walking down the stairs.

"Ok, where is he?" Dexter asks as Blossom reached the ground floor.

"He's down in the basement." Blossom says walking around the stairs to the door on the side of the stairs that lead to the basement.

Opening the door she says; "Come with me, you'll love this."

The basement of the house was painted white and had tables against every wall say for one that had a big computer mainframe. On top of all the tables were all kinds of lab equipment with various liquids in them.

Looking around the lab Dexter felt like a kid in a candy store, he would look from one part of the lab get excited and then look to a different part.

"Professor." Blossom says to her father who was sitting with his back to them at one of the tables.

"Yes Blossom?" The Professor says turning around to face his daughter. "Oh, hello Dexter." He adds when he sees Dexter.

"Hello sir, I really like the setup you have." Dexter says admiring The Professors home lab. It was not as massive as Dexter's old one, but it was nice to see the inside of a proper lab again.

"Thank you Dexter, so what can I do for you Blossom?" The Professor says nodding at Dexter and then looking at Blossom.

"I just came to let you know I'm going out for a while." Blossom says cupping her hands together behind her back.

"With your sisters?" The Professor asks.

"No it's just going to be me, and Dexter." Blossom says he cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"Oh, well you kids have fun and be safe." The Professor says smiling at them.

"We will, By Professor." Blossom says smiling at her father before turning to walk up the stairs.

Dexter turns to follow her. "Have her home before midnight Dexter." The Professor says as Dexter and Blossom started to climb the stairs.

"I will, goodbye sir." Dexter says back to him.

Once they were outside the house Dexter turns to Blossom and asks; "So what would you like to do Blossom?" Unsure what they should do with their time together.

"We could start by getting something to eat, I saw this new sandwich shop in town that looks good." Blossom says suggesting something she thinks would be a good start for their first official date.

"Sounds like a logical plan." Dexter says liking the idea.

They take the bus into the city and were soon sitting at a table in the sandwich shop eating lunch. As they sat eating they made small talk, or they were trying too, there's not much to talk about on a first date with your best friend.

'This is a lot harder than I thought I would be.' Dexter thinks as he tries to think of something to talk about.

"It's hard to find things to talk about, isn't it?" Blossom says after they sat in silence for several minutes.

"Not much to talk about when we do that all the time." He says agreeing with her.

"Yeah, we could go walk around the city for a while instead of hanging out in this sandwich shop." She says coming up with another idea for what they could do together.

"Sure that could be fun." He says again liking her idea.

They walk around the city pointing out various things in the shop windows they liked.

"Oh look at that cute corgi puppy!" Blossom says running up to the window of a pet shop.

"Yeah he looks cute." Dexter says looking at the golden brown puppy in the window.

"I've always wanted one, but The Professor is allergic to dogs." She says looking away from the window.

"That's not fun." He says as they continue their walk.

"Oo, that is some nice specs." Dexter says reading the parts that were listed for a computer that was in the window of a shop.

"Don't you think COMPUTER would be jealous if she heard you say that?" Blossom asks raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ha ha, maybe. Don't tell her just in case." He says laughing but wondered if COMPUTER would get jealous.

After they had been walking around for over an hour Blossom asks if he' like to get some coffee from a shop they found.

"I haven't had coffee is a very long time." Dexter says as they walked into a coffee shop.

"It's been a while for me too." Blossom says as they join the line to place their orders.

As they wait in the line Dexter reads the menu but can't make any sense of it.

"Know what you want?" Blossom asks as the line moves forward.

"This menu is like trying to read French." He says looking from the menu to her.

She lets out a little laugh. "Do you even know French?"

"I used to know a phrase or two years ago." He says smiling.

"Well, what did you have the last time you drank coffee?"

"The last time it was just plain coffee."

"Black coffee is the way of the past Dexter. You like chocolate, so might I suggest you get a mocha." She says giving him an idea of what to get.

Blossom herself got a latte and after they got their cups of coffee, that Dexter bought for them, they leave the shop.

Dexter enjoyed his drink after the first sip. "So as first dates go, how has this one been?" He asks as they start walking down the street.

"This is the first date I've ever been on too." She says taking a drink from her coffee cup.

"So like me, you have no idea what we are supposed to do." He says taking another drink of his coffee.

"Nope." She says smiling at him. "But that adds to the fun of it doesn't it? We can do whatever we want without having to conform to any predetermined standards of what we can and can't do."

"Ok, so what would you like to do Blossom?" He asks wanting to know what she wanted to do for the rest of the day.

"Honesty? I'm happy to just be walking around town with you, and maybe you could hold my hand." She says bushing.

Dexter takes her hand "I think I can do that." He says smiling at her as they lace their fingers together.

As they walked around Townsville holding hands Blossom was happy that he wasn't wearing his gloves. Feeling the touch of his hand without the layer of rubber was making her heart race from excitement. Dexter himself was also enjoying holding Blossoms hand as they walk around the city.

As the sun started its descent Dexter and Blossom started to walk back to their neighborhood. And when they reached Blossoms house she turns to him and says; "Thank you for today Dexter." Smiling.

"You're welcome Blossom." He says smiling back at her.

She wraps her arms around his neck hugging him and he wraps his arms around her returning the hug. As they hug each other they both feel their emotions for the other rising.

After hugging for a good amount of time Blossom pulls back from Dexter but still has her arms around his neck smiling at him.

Dexter smiles back at her his hands on her waist looking into her eyes, the one feature of hers that Dexter likes the most. There is something about the fact that her eyes are a shade of pink that Dexter just found fascinating and he was getting lost in them.

As Dexter looked into Blossoms eyes, she leans up to him and kisses him. When their lips touched Dexter felt like fireworks were going off inside of himself and he closes his eyes and returns the kiss.

When they finally break the kiss Blossom has the biggest smile Dexter has ever seen on her face. "I guess we can't just be friends anymore can we?" She asks jokingly.

"You're still my best friend Blossom." He says smiling back at her.

"Well dose my best friend want to be my boyfriend as well?" She asks her cheeks turning red from anticipation of his answer.

"I would be happy to be my girlfriend's best friend." He says before he kisses her again.

**AN: Sorry this one is so short, but I have some time off from work so expect the next chapter to be longer and sooner than this one.**


	9. Chapter 9

The following Monday on the bus ride to school Blossom sat with her head on Dexter's shoulder with her eyes closed and is holding his hand with a smile on her face that someone could only have when they are with someone the truly care for.

From the seat behind her and Dexter Bubbles and Buttercup were giggling at them. Blossom had told her sisters everything that had happened when Dexter and her finally said goodbye for the night and both of her sisters were happy for Blossom.

"Hush you two." Blossom says to her sisters as their giggling grew louder.

As the day went by the four of them notices some changes in the school. Kids were whispering as they walked by and every time they saw Morbucks she would glare at them with eyes red with anger. It was obvious that she was mad as hell at Dexter and the girls for taking her boyfriend's away from her and Blossom was pretty sure that Morbucks was in on the whole plan, but she wasn't at the theater so they only had the word of what Dee Dee had said she heard. Which wasn't enough for the police to bring in the daughter of the richest man in all of Townsville.

At lunch Bubbles decides that she can't take seeing Morbucks as sad as she clearly is.

Standing up from the table she says; "I'll be back in a minute." To her sister and Dexter.

The cafeteria grows quite as Bubbles walked over to where Morbucks is sitting with the cheerleaders.

Bubbles felt sorry for her, losing your friends is something Bubbles would never wish upon anyone, not even Morbucks.

"Um Morbucks." Bubbles says when she reached the table Morbucks sat at. "We're really sorry your friends were taken away. But they did bad things, and bad people can't be free to hurt other people. You may not want to, but we are always willing to let the past be the past and move on from it. So friends?" Bubbles asks holding out a hand to Morbucks.

Morbucks slaps Bubbles hand away. "Fuck off you freak, I hate you. And I will always hate you and your freaks for sisters."

Bubbles turns away and starts walking back to her table hanging her head in defeat. She doesn't like seeing people angry and just wants everyone to be friends.

"It was worth a try." Blossom says as Bubbles sat back down at their table.

"Morbucks is going to be sour at us for a long time." Buttercup says patting Bubbles on the back.

"And you did what was needed to be done." Dexter says adding his words of reassurance to the others.

"I know we did what we had too, but she looks so sad and lonely." Bubbles says dropping her head onto her crossed arms on the table.

"I'm sure she'll get over it, there are hundreds of brainless jocks for her to pick from for new boy toys." Buttercup says putting her headphones into her ears.

Ever since Dexter got home from his date with Blossom he had started to wonder if things would change between him and the girls now that he was more than just friends with Blossom. But as he kept thinking on this his wonder had turned into worry and as he walked down the hall after lunch holding Blossoms hand it showed on his face.

"Is something wrong Dexter?" Blossom asks noticing the worried look on his face.

"I'm just so unsure about things." Dexter says being very vague with his answer.

"About us? Like you think maybe this was a bad idea?" She asks fear filling her.

"Oh no I'm happy about us being, well us, but its everything else. What your sisters think, what might change between the four of us and what I am supposed to do with you as my girlfriend." He says explaining what was bothering him.

"Oh." She says happy that he isn't unsure about them. "Bubbles and Buttercup are fine with us being us, they picked on me and bugged me for questions all night but that's just them being them. Things are going to change between all of us, it's what happens when friends become more than friends. And in all honestly we don't have to do anything special, so long as I'm with you I'm happy."

After hearing her explanation his worries seemed silly and he laughed them away with a small chuckle. "It's funny, I'm a self-proclaimed genius but I have absolutely no idea what the two of us should do as a couple.".

"Remember, we don't have to do anything we feel like we have to do because we are a couple." She says squeezing his gloved hand.

All that really did changed, besides his work schedule becoming more sporadic on which days he works as summer drew near, was Dexter would hold Blossoms hand when they were together. Like on the bus ride to school, when they were walking to class or walking home. He would also give her an affectionate kiss hello every morning and a goodbye kiss when they parted ways for the day, both of which he enjoyed. He has also stopped wearing his gloves so when he was holding Blossoms hand he didn't have the layer of purple rubber between their hands, but he still kept them with him at all times.

Dexter has never felt emotions like the ones he had for Blossom. Sure he cares for his mother and father and deeply cares for his sister despite all she's done to him in the past, but with Blossom it was different. Every moment he spends with her was a great moment and he wondered why he denied that he liked he like he did for so long.

In the back of Dexter's mind he would worry about COMPUTER and her being found, but no one ever came for her so he chalked it up to them just being really lucky.

At first Bubbles and Buttercup would make little jokes at Dexter and Blossom over them being a couple, but after a while they seemed to have gotten bored of it and stopped. Dexter had stopped doing his math and science homework in study hall and would go over to the girl's house to work on it with Blossom. Or he would just go over to their house to spend time with Blossom, usually cuddling on the couch watching TV or reading separate books.

Dexter being at their house was when most of Bubbles Buttercup's and jokes happened. They both had their own forum of messing with Blossom and Dexter, Buttercup would play various love songs from her vast collection of music or attempt to play them on her guitar. Bubbles joking was a bit sweeter, she would leave drawing of Dexter and Blossom together, which were quite good, in places she knew one of the two would find them.

Normally Dexter would get annoyed at stuff like this, but when he was with Blossom none of Buttercups or Bubbles jokes even fazed him. He would laugh with Blossom at Bubbles drawings and would hold Blossom closer or give her a kiss when Buttercup played a song., which was the main reason they gave up on the teasing.

One day almost a month after they started dating an idea came to Dexter, it was after school and he didn't work that afternoon.

"Hey Blossom, you up for maybe getting some ice cream?" Dexter asks as he walked down the street holding Blossoms hand behind her sisters.

"Sure." Blossom say smiling at him before turning to talk to her sisters in front of her. 'I'll see you guys at home." She tells her sisters as her and Dexter turn to walk a different direction.

"Bye Blossom, bye Dexter." Bubbles says waving.

"Later love birds." Buttercup says not waving like her sister.

"Aren't they just cute together?" Bubbles asks turning to her sister walking with her.

"Like a couple of baby puppies." Buttercup says sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh yes! I'm so happy for Blossom and Dexter, after everything Blossom has put up with she deserves someone that loves her." Bubbles says missing Buttercups sarcasm.

"Yeah, she does." Buttercup says hiding how happy she is for her older sister. She'd never tell anyone, but she's been shipping her sister and Dexter since the day they went sledding back during the Christmas break.

"Yo-you think Mom would be happy too?" Bubbles asks bring up their mother.

"Honestly I don't know Bubbles, all we know of Mom is what The Professor knew. I think as a mom she would be happy for her daughter, but past that we will never really know." Buttercup says trying her best to answer her sister's question.

"I like to think that she would be, and that she'd be proud of us too." Bubbles says looking up at the sky.

The Utonium's were not a very religious family, but as she looked up at the sky Bubbles hopped that their mother was looking down at them from heaven happy and proud of her daughters.

"Come on lets go to the music store, Blossom can't be the only one to have some fun today." Buttercup says grabbing her sister's arm and pulling her down the street snapping Bubbles out of her daydream of their mother.

"Thank you Dexter." Blossom says thanking Dexter for buying her ice cream as she took her cup of strawberries ice cream with plain M&M's mixed in from the clerk at the ice cream parlor they had gone to.

"You're welcome Blossom." Dexter says as he took his cup of chocolate with HEATH Bar pieces mixed in.

The parlor was a bit crowded inside so Dexter and Blossom had gone to sit at the tables outside the shop.

As they sat eating Dexter continued to tell her the story of his brief time as a popular kid in his old school.

"Looking back on it now I don't know what those other kids thought was so cool about my glasses being broken. I'm just glad it ended as quickly as it did, being popular is just not me." Dexter says thinking back on the whole ordeal.

"Fads are a strange thing, I never cared to follow any myself." Blossom says eating a spoon full of her ice cream.

"Well I learned the hard way that it is best to not bother with them myself." He says smiling.

The thought of Dexter's glasses being broken sparked an idea inside Blossoms head. "I want to see something." She says setting her cup down and reaching across the table to Dexter.

"Ok" He says not sure what she is about to do to him.

Blossom slowly takes his glasses off of his head and sets them down on the table. "Humm…" She says as she looked at her boyfriend without his glasses on. Without his glasses Blossom could see his green eyes a lot better but he just didn't look right without them. "Don't ever get contacts." She says convinced that he looks better with his glasses on.

He lets out a little laugh then says; "Ok, I won't."

As he picked up his glasses he hears an unknown voice say; "Dexter McPherson?"

"Yes?" He says putting his glasses back on and sees two men in black suits with black ties on. 'Ah crud.' he thinks as he guesses who these two are.

"We are with Global Security and we need to talk with you." One of the men says looking down at Dexter.

"Last I checked it was a free country, so talk away." Dexter says not looking forward to the conversation he is about to have with the two men.

"This is a conversation best had without present company." The other guy says looking at Blossom.

'They must not know who Blossom is.' Dexter thinks looking over at Blossom who looked just as annoyed as he did. She looks over at him and gives him a little nod of her head. Taking her nod as a sign she is ok with them talking Dexter says; "Anything you need to say to me, you can say in front of her." Making sure he doesn't name Blossom.

"Very well, we are here about a curtain rocket you had failed to tell us about you still had at your previous place of residence." The first guy says that Dexter has named in his head Goon One.

"The consequences from this could be very severe." Goon Two says.

'Took The Goon Squad long enough to complain about this.' Dexter thinks glad that they must not have found out about COMPUTER.

"In all reality we should place you under arrest and bring you in, knowing a super like Monkey won't help you this time." Goon One says crossing his arms.

"Wasn't it you guys who couldn't find Mandark for months when he was just at his grandparent's farm?" Blossom asks crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at the men standing before them.

"You say out of this." Goon Two says confirming Dexter's suspicion that they don't know who she is.

"If Dexter hadn't had that shock grenade Brick, Boomer and Butch probably would have done a lot more damage to the city." Blossom says getting annoyed at the men.

"You are just a little girl and you need to keep your mouth shut." Goon One says pointing at Blossom.

Blossom pushes her chair back to stand up, wipes her shirt and skirt clean then grabs both men by the collar of their shirts and says; "My name is Blossom Utonium, leader of The Powerpuff Girls and you need to realize who you are talking to. I am the girl that saved Major Glory's own butt from Mascumax with my sisters when we were only ten." Lifting them off the ground.

"Wer-were sorry Ms. Utonium." The two men say together.

"We just want to keep him from doing anything dangerous." Goon One says as him and Goon Two start to panic realizing who Blossom is.

"I happen to live next door and go to school with Dexter. I doubt he would ever do anything bad, but you can trust me to keep a close eye on him." Blossom says setting the men down, she only wanted to prove to them who she was after all.

"We understand, I think we are done here Agent Five." Goon One says looking over to his partner.

"I think you are right Agent Six." The man Dexter named Goon Two says straightens his tie.

"Here is our card, in case you ever need to get in contact with Global Security." Agent Five says handing Blossom a card just like the one Honeydew had given Dexter.

"I doubt I'll need to." Blossom says taking the card from the man.

As the two men turn to walk quickly away Dexter sees how similar the card is to the one he had gotten. "May I see that?" He asks Blossom as he stood up and held out his hand.

"Sure, I don't plan in keeping it." Blossom says giving him the card.

Dexter holds the card up to the sun and moves it to look at it though different angles.

"I thought so, you see this disk right here?" He asks pointing at a failure disk hidden in the card.

"Yeah, what is it?" Blossom asks looking at where he was pointing.

"It's a surveillance device, I found one just like it in the card Honeydew gave me." Dexter says explaining what he disk is.

Blossom takes the card back from him and rips it in half then looks at Dexter and smiles.

"Spying on a minor is not cool guys." She yells as she threw the peace of the cards at the men. She put enough force behind the throw to hit the two agents in the back and cause them to stumble forward.

"That should teach them." She says smiling at Dexter as she sat back down.

"I hope I just didn't get my girlfriend added to the government's watch list." Dexter says as he sat back down himself.

"I doubt it, that would require them telling their CO's that they didn't know who I am and they got their pants scared off by a teenager." Blossom says picking her cup of ice cream back up.

Dexter lets out a sinker as he picked up his own ice cream cup. "That would be funny to hear." He says eating a spoon full of ice cream.

Having a girlfriend cut out a lot of Dexter's free time he used to use to work on his projects but he didn't care, he was with Blossom and was happy to be with her over working on the electromagnetic handcuffs Buttercup had giving him the idea of. He was still working on them, but the process was almost at a grinding halt.

Around a week later Blossom invited Dexter to come over to her house after school to watch one of her all-time favorite movies.

"Sure, what movie?" Dexter says as they walked down the hall of the second floor of the school holding hands.

"It's called Princess Mononoke." Blossom says happy that he wants to see her favorite movie.

"I've never heard of that one before." He says as he held the class room door open for her.

"I'm sure you will like it." She says as they walked into the classroom.

When they reached their home Bubbles and Buttercup told Dexter and Blossom that they will leave them alone and will be in their room. Both Buttercup and Bubbles knew how much Blossom loved this movie and knew it was best to not disturb her when she watched it.

After Blossom had put the disk into the player she sat down on the couch next to Dexter and cuddled up against him as he put his arm around him.

"Ready?" She asks looking up at him.

"Ready." He says and she hit the play button on the remote.

She hadn't told him that it was an Anime movie so he wasn't sure what to think at first. He's never seen a full length Anime movie before and quickly lost the plot of the movie, But Blossom liked it so he did his best to enjoy it. He did liked the art style and by the end of the movie he was starting to getting into the story and wondered what would happen if the Forest Spirit didn't get its head back.

"So did you like it?" Blossom asks sitting up as the credits start rolling.

"I did, thank you for showing it to me." He says as she smiles at him.

Blossom was happy that he likes the movie. "I love a lot of the Studio Ghibli movies." She says as she got up off the couch to put the disk away.

"You'll have to show me more of them then." He says as the front door opens.

"Hello Professor." Blossom says greeting her father as he walked past the living room.

"Hello Blossom, and Dexter." The Professor says stopping in the doorway of the living room.

"Good afternoon sir." Dexter says standing up from the couch.

"Blossom would you be so kind as to start making dinner? I need to take care of a few things down stairs real quick beforehand, Dexter will you be staying?" The Professor asks as Blossom adds the disk case to the shelf it came from.

"If it's no inconvenience." Dexter says to The Professor as Blossom smiles at him.

"None at all Dexter, you're over all the time anyways." The Professor says waving at Dexter. "I'll tell your sisters to come down and help you and I will be up shortly." He says walking out of the doorway to climb the stairs.

"Yes Professor." Blossom says to her father as he walked out of site.

"Why do you call you father Professor?" Dexter asks as he followed Blossom into the kitchen.

"It was a silly little nickname my sisters and I gave him when we were kids and it just stuck." She says explaining the reason for the girls calling their father The Professor.

"It doesn't seem silly to me." He says as they enter the kitchen.

When Bubbles and Buttercup came down to help their sister they gave Dexter a stack of plates and silverware and asked him to set the table.

Dexter didn't mind helping them with setting the table for dinner, so he took the plates and silverware into the dining room and found The Professor sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Thank you for helping the girls with setting the table Dexter." The Professor says looking up from the paper.

"I don't mind helping your daughters." Dexter says as he set the plates down in their places.

"You're a good friend to them Dexter." The Professor says as he folded up the newspaper.

"I like being their friend, they are all really nice and I'm glad to have met them." Dexter says as he starts setting out the silverware.

"And I'm happy that Blossom found you as well Dexter." The Professor says smiling at him.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean sir." Dexter says feeling a little embarrassed over the way the conversation he was having with his girlfriend's father is going.

"You a good kid Dexter, and Blossom seems really happy with you." The Professor says his smile grows as Dexter's face turned red.

"You two remind me of their mother and I when we were younger. We met in high school ourselves when we were seventeen too. I used to get so caught up in my work that I would forget to eat, but there Rose would be with some fast food and a plan to get me out of the lab." The Professor says looking away from Dexter getting lost in his memories.

"From what Blossom has told me, she seemed like a nice lady and a brilliant scientist." Dexter says as The Professor continued to reminisce about his past.

"She was, she really was…" The Professor says a tear forming in his eye. "Excuse me Dexter, I'm going to go check on the girls. Make sure they aren't burning anything." He says standing up from the table and walking into the kitchen.

As The Professor walked out of the room Dexter guessed that The Professor still was deeply in love with his wife despite her being gone for seventeen years. 'I guess she was the only woman for him.' He thinks as he puts down the last piece of silverware.

A few weeks later Dexter was out in Townsville with Blossom enjoying some coffee, once again Dexter had gotten a cup of Mocha and Blossom had gotten a Latte.

"I guess I'm partly to blame for your liking coffee now aren't I?" Blossom asks as Dexter held the door to the coffee shop open for her.

"I'm not complaining, I like this stuff." Dexter says as he followed Blossom out the door.

"I should take some pride in the fact that I'm getting you to act like a normal teenager." She says as they join hands and start walking down the street.

"Both of us are anything but normal teenagers." He says smiling at her.

"Isn't that the truth." She says smiling back at him.

While they were walking down the street they hear an inhuman scream.

"What the heck was that?" Dexter asks looking off towards the city where the scream came from.

"Trouble." Blossom says looking towards the where the scream came from as well.

Hearing another scream Blossom jumps into the air and sees a green three story tall monster marching down the street kicking at cars.

Looking the creature over Blossom makes a quick note of it: it has a row of spikes going down its back from the base of its head to the end of its tail, sharp claws at the end of each of its four fingers on both hands and a lizard like head.

"Bubbles, Buttercup." She says into her communicator contacting her sisters.

"Yes Blossom." She hears Buttercups voice through the communicator.

"We got a level four monster in midtown by the corner of Fifth and Jackson, I'm going to engage get here soon." Blossom says back to her sister.

"Were on our way, be careful." Buttercup says as Blossom fly's at the monster.

Again watching Blossom fight Dexter felt powerless to help her, all he could do was stand there and watch his girlfriend fight the monster that had appeared. And it was giving her a run for her money.

The monster wasn't as strong as Blossom, but it made up for that with its speed. Blossom was just barely dodging its swings at her and she wasn't getting many good punches in on it. She had yet to use her eye lasers because it drains her and she needs to make her shots count.

Dexter notices Blossoms struggle against the monster. 'She needs some form of distraction for that thing.' He thinks as Blossom dodges a swing from the monster.

Looking around Dexter spots a mirror that was broken off of a car by the monster. He looks at the mirror and then up at the monster and sees the sun behind it and then smiles as he gets an idea. He grabs the mirror off the ground and holds it up at to the sun catching the light in the mirror and bouncing it at the monster. Slowly Dexter moves the reflection of light up to the monsters head and carefully he gets the light into the eye of the monster.

When the light hits the monsters eye it stops swiping at Blossom and try's to knock away the light from its eye, but Dexter kept it on him.

Blossom sees Dexter shining the light into the monster's eyes and she takes advantage of the distraction. She fly's down and then up to deliver a strong uppercut punch to the monster causing it to stumble backwards. As it stumbled Blossom fires a laser blast at its chest causing it to fall onto its back.

When the monster hits the ground it fades out of existence surprising Dexter. "Does that happen often?" He asks as Blossom lands next to him.

"It does, and my sisters and I don't know who sends them or for why." She says looking at where the monster had fallen.

What Dexter and Blossom didn't know was that in a cave deep underground the monster was screaming as the one who summoned it to this demotion banished back.

"Another failed attempt." A high pitch voice says and the monster diapered in a cloud of smoke.

"Thank you for your help Dexter." Blossom says kissing Dexter on the cheek thanking him for his help.

"You're welcome Blossom." Dexter says as Blossom hugs him and he returns the hug.

"Where's the monster?" Buttercup asks as Bubbles and her land next to Blossom and Dexter.

"We took care of it already." Blossom says answering her sisters.

"We? As in Dexter helped?" Buttercup asks wanting clarification on what her sister had said.

"Yes he did." Blossom says taking Dexter's hand with hers as smiled at him.

"Do you want to be a hero too Dexter?" Bubbles asks as Blossoms laces her fingers with Dexter's and pulls him closer to herself with their joined hands.

"I don't want to be on your level of a hero, I just want to be useful to the world." Dexter says as he gave Blossoms hand a gentle squeeze.

"You've been a big help to us Dexter." Bubbles says her cheerful smile appearing on her face.

"And that make you useful to the world." Buttercup says giving Dexter a playful tap in the shoulder with just enough force to make him take a step back.

That night Dexter was eating dinner with his family having already said goodbye to Blossom and her sisters. His mother had made another stew and like always it was amazing cooking.

"So Dexter, how's things going with your girlfriend?" Dee Dee asks as she eats a spoon full of stew.

"What's this Dexter? You have a girlfriend?" Dad asks looking over at his son.

"Yeah, he's been going out with the neighbor for a while now." Dee Dee says answering her father's question for Dexter.

"Oh really? Which one dear?" Mom asks happy to hear that her son has a girlfriend.

"Blossom." Dexter tells her feeling a little embarrassed talking about this with his parents.

"Good for you Dexter." Dad says patting Dexter on the back proud of his son

"We should have her over for dinner one of these days." Mom says wanting to meet her sons girlfriend.

"That's a good idea dear." Dad says agreeing with his wife.

"Yeah Dexter, we should have your girlfriend over for dinner." Dee Dee says agreeing with Mom and Dad.

With both his parents and Dee Dee wanting to invite Blossom over Dexter knew there was no point in trying argue the topic. "Ok." He says in defeat.

"Good, the next time you see her ask her when would be a good night for her. And make sure it isn't a day you are working." Mom tells him already making plans inside her head as what to cook.

The next day as Dexter rode the bus to school with Blossom next to him, holding hands of course, and with Bubbles and Buttercup in the seat behind them.

"So my mother wants me to ask if you'd like to come over for dinner." Dexter says to Blossom as the bus drives down the street towards their school.

"Really? I'd love to come over." Blossom says smiling at him.

"Ok, how is this Wednesday for you?" He asks thinking over his work schedule.

"That works for me." She says liking the idea of going over to his house for dinner.

"Meeting his folks? That s big step Blossom." Buttercup says leaning over the seat in front of her.

"I've met his parents already, remember the barbeque his family threw?" Blossom says looking up at her sister leaning on the seat back.

"Yeah, but that was before we were even friends. Now you guys are an item and that's a whole different kind of meeting his parents." Buttercup says pointing out a valid point.

"I don't think it's that big of a deal." Blossom says shrugging her shoulder.

Dexter as well didn't think it was a big deal that Blossom would meet his parents again as his girlfriend, he was just worried about them embarrassing him or freaking out if they found out Blossom had powers. So when the day came he made sure Dee Dee promised to not mention anything about Blossom and her sisters having powers before he left for school Wednesday.

"See you in a few hours." Blossom says as she kissed Dexter goodbye at the path leading up to her house.

"See you then." Dexter says as they let go of each other.

"Bye Dexter." Bubbles says waving as her and Buttercup walk into the house

"Bye." Dexter says waving back to the sister. "Good bye Blossom." He says smiling at his girlfriend.

She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before she turned to follow her sisters into the house.

Blossom wasn't nervous about going over to dinner but as she looked through her clothes in the closet after a shower trying to find something to wear she started to feel some anxieties.

"What to wear what to wear… what to wear." She says as she shuffled hangers around in the closet.

"Whatever you choose, don't wear your usual clothes." Buttercup says walking into the room.

"What's wrong with my vest and skirt? I like my vest and skirt." Blossom says turning around to look at her sister.

"Nothing wrong with it, just that this is a once ever event and you are going to want to look your best." Buttercup says jumping up onto her bed.

"Ok, so what like the black dress?" Blossom asks pulling a knee length black dress out of the closet.

"Na Black isn't you Blossom. Wear your pink dress with the black belt and some white stockings." Bubbles says walking into the room carrying a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"This thing? But I haven't worn it in almost a year." Blossom says pulling the dress Bubbles was talking about out of the closet. Blossom used to love her pink dress and this was actually the third one she has gotten having grown out of the previous two. But since their sixteenth birthday last year she had grown out of wearing it all the time.

"Yes that one, it's just the right amount of formal." Bubbles says setting the plate of cookies down on their desk.

Blossom looks at the dress in her hands as nostalgia fills her. "Yeah it is a nice dress." She says and hangs the dress on the closet door so she could change.

After putting on her old dress Blossom sat down at the vanity mirror. "Should I wear some makeup?" She asks looking at her sisters on their beds in the reflection in the mirror.

"Na." Buttercup says pulling one of her earbuds out of her ear.

"Yeah it's just dinner. No need to go to the nines." Bubbles says looking up from a manga book she was reading.

Her sisters were right, Blossom never needed makeup before. So she spends the next few minutes brushing her hair to make it shine.

After putting her red bow into her hair she turns around to her sister and stands up off the stool. "What do you think?" She asks her sisters wanting their options on how she looked.

"Smoking." Buttercup says grinning at her sister.

"Beautiful as always sis." Bubbles adds giving her sister a proper compliment.

"Thanks." Blossom says to her sisters as she walked over to her own bed to put on her shoes. As she sat down and reached for her shoes, but she stopped just as she was about to touch them.

"Humm." She says to herself as she got off her bend and got onto her knees and reached under her bed looking for a box she had kicked under there months ago.

"Ah ha." She says pulling a shoe box out from under her bed.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup asks looking down from her bed.

"I thought I should wear some shoes that are a more appropriate." Blossom says as she sat back down on her bed and opens the box. Inside the box is a pair of black dress shoes with a quarter inch heel and a strap across the top held in place with a gold buckle.

After putting on her dress shoes Blossom stands in front of the mirror on the back of the room door and looks herself over. Turning from side to side she admires her looks in the mirror, happy with how she looks she turns to her sisters and says; "I'll see you guys later." As she opens the door.

"Bye Blossom, have fun." Bubbles says waving at her sister.

"Later." Buttercup says not looking at her sister.

*Ding dong* The doorbell rings.

"I got it." Dee Dee says running for the door.

"Dee Dee it's probably Blossom, so don't you think you should let your brother answer the door?" Mom asks stopping Dee Dee feet from the door.

"Ok mom." Dee Dee says walking back into the kitchen from where she had ran to the door from.

Dexter had been sitting on the couch in the living room trying to read a book but he couldn't focus on the page in front of him. He had grown some anxieties over Blossom coming over, he had already made sure Dee Dee knew to not say anything about Blossoms powers and only left the chance of his parents embarrassing him, which is bound to happen knowing his mother and father.

When he had heard the doorbell ring he had jumped dropping his book and had opted to leave it on the floor when Dee Dee had yelled she was going to get the door in hopes that he could stop her in time.

'Thank you Mother.' He thinks as he walks into the entryway watching Dee Dee sulk back into the kitchen.

He opens the door and like his mother had guessed it was Blossom at the door.

"Hi Dexter." Blossom says as Dexter opened the door.

"Hello Blossom, you look quite lovely." Dexter says admiring Blossoms dress.

"Thanks, you look sharp, as always." She says returning the compliment.

"Thanks, Father told me to look nice for tonight." He says as he stepped aside to let Blossom into the house. He had chosen to wear a white dress shirt like always but had left his lab coat and gloves in his room and had put on his only other tie which was a black one.

Closing the door after Blossom had entered the house he says to her; "Listen, my parents still don't know about your gifts. I had already told Dee Dee not to bring anything about them up."

"You think they wouldn't like me if they knew I have powers?" Blossom asks worried that his parents might turn out to be bigots like Morbucks.

"No I think they'd like you regardless, I just think their heads would explode from trying to comprehend the idea." He says making a little joke at his parents expense.

His joke made Blossom let out a little laugh. "So are you going to introduce us to your lady friend?" Dad asks walking out of the living room.

"Father, you remember Blossom." Dexter says reintroducing Blossom to his father.

"It's good to see you again Blossom." Dad says greeting Blossom.

"It is good to see you again as well sir." Blossom says giving Dexter's father a small bow.

"Dinner is ready." They hear Mom yell from the kitchen.

"Come along you two, time for you to have some of my wife's amazing cooking Blossom." Dad says ushering Dexter and Blossom into the kitchen.

They walk through the kitchen and into the dining room to find Dee Dee and Dexter's mother already seated at the table.

"Hi Blossom." Dee Dee says happy to see her again.

"Hello Blossom dear, it's nice to see you again." Mom says as she got up to greet Blossom.

"Hello Dee Dee." Blossom says as Mom walked over to her. "And it's nice to see you again too Mrs. McPherson." She says as Mom pulls her into a hug.

"Don't you just look beautiful, I had a feeling my boy would fall for you." Mom says letting Blossom go.

"Mother." Dexter says getting embarrassed by what his mother said.

"Just humor your mother son, it's not every day you bring a pretty young girl over." Dad says patting Dexter on the shoulder.

This only added to Dexter's embarrassment from his parents causing his cheeks to turn a little red.

Dee Dee lets out a little laugh at her brother but she didn't add to the embarrassment he was clearly feeling. "I like your Dress." She says complementing Blossom on her dress.

"Thank you Dee Dee, I haven't worn this in a while." Blossom says as Mom and Dad sat down at the table.

Dexter pulls out a chair for Blossom to sit in. "Thank you Dexter." Blossom says to him as he sat down next to her.

"You're welcome." He says as Dad started to cut the roast Mom had made for dinner.

"This is really good Mrs. McPherson." Blossom says as she cut one of the small potatoes she had on her plate to go with her slice of roast.

"Thank you Blossom." Mom says to her then looks over at Dexter and adds; "Your girlfriend is a very polite dinner guest Dexter." Smiling at her son.

"Oh, thank you for inviting me to dinner Mr. and Mrs. McPherson." Blossom says remembering that she needed to thank Dexter's parents for inviting her to dinner.

"We should be the ones thanking you Blossom. Thanks to you and your sisters Dexter doesn't spend all day locked up in his room." Dad says cutting his own dinner.

"Yes it is good to see Dexter out and socializing like he should." Mom adds.

"Dexter has been a lot of fun to get to know." Blossom says smiling at Mom but looking over at Dexter with just her eyes.

"So how's school going for you?" Mom asks making small talk.

"It's going good, Dexter has helped me a lot in our science class." Blossom says answering her question.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Dad asks adding to the small talking.

"I don't really have time for any." Blossom says hoping they don't ask why because she didn't want to try to think of a lie for an answer.

"Are you in any of the after school activities?" Mom asks continuing the questioning of Blossom.

"No, none of the school clubs interest me" Blossom says glad that they didn't question her about her lack of free time.

"I know it's a little early, but have you put any thought into what you want to do after High School? Dexter has already been offered acceptance into several school." Mom asks wanting to know if Blossom has any plans for after graduation.

"Actually, I would like to become a kindergarten teacher." Blossom says revealing her goals for after high school.

Dexter himself didn't know this about Blossom, he honestly thought she would become a full time super hero. But hearing that she wanted to be a teacher showed him that he still had a lot more to learn about her.

"Oh that is a lovely idea Blossom, not many teenagers these days seem to want to teach." Mom says praising Blossom for her desire to become a teacher.

"It was my own kindergarten teacher, Ms. Keane, that was my main influence to become one. She was patient, understanding and very protective of all of us kids, she was a great role model growing up for my sisters and me." Blossom says explaining her reasons for wanting to be a teacher.

"Good bye Blossom, it was wonderful to have you over." Mom says giving her a hug good bye.

"Thank you again for having me over." Blossom says hugging her back.

"You're welcome back over here whenever you want." Mom says letting her go.

"Thank you Mrs. McPherson." Blossom says happy that dinner at Dexter's house went well.

"I'll walk you home Blossom." Dexter says opening the door for his girlfriend.

"Thank you Dexter. Well goodbye everyone, and thank you all for having me over." Blossom says giving Dexter's family a small bow.

"Bye Blossom." Dee Dee says from the doorway into the kitchen.

"Have a good rest of your night." Dad says from his spot next to Mom.

Once outside Dexter lets out a sigh of relief, the night hadn't gone as bad as he thought it would have. But his parents still managed to embarrass him on several occasions.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner Dexter." Blossom says as they walk away from his house.

"You're welcome Blossom, tonight wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He says as they join hands.

"Your family is that bad, they're just a little different than you. And they clearly care about you Dexter." She says giving him a smile.

"Oh I care for them too, I just wonder sometimes if I was swapped at birth." He says smiling back at her joking.

Blossom lets out a laugh and says; "If that's the case, then I owe that doctor a big thank you for bringing you into my life."

"I was joking, I know they are my biological family and I wouldn't trade them for any other." Dexter says as they reach her front door.

"I know, but I am really happy that you came into my life." Blossom says turning to face Dexter.

"I'm happy to have you in mine too." He says as they hug each other.

They hold each other tight letting their affection for each other wash over themselves.

After a while they lessen their hold on each other and Blossom leans into him and kisses him.

"Good night Dexter." Blossom says after they break the kiss.

"Good night to you too Blossom." He says caressing her cheek with his hand.

Blossom closes her eyes and leans into his hand enjoying his touch.

As he gently touches her cheek he leans down and kisses her again. "You really are an amazing girl Blossom." He says after the kiss.

"Your amazing too Dexter." She says as she opened her eyes.

**AN: I hope this long chapter makes up for the past two being a bit short. It has a lot of time jumping but I didn't want to write a bunch of fluff filler chapters of Dexter and Blossom hanging out doing nothing, also the climax of the story is coming and I'm excited for the ending I have planed.**


	10. Chapter 10

When Dexter gets up to his room he finds a small white box sitting on his bed.

"The Heck?" Dexter says looking at the box puzzled. He carefully opens the box and finds a fruit cake and a card.

He opens the card and sees "OOH OOH AAH." Written in very sloppy handwriting with a gold M at the bottom.

"I miss you too Monkey." Dexter says guessing what Monkey had written ignoring the fact that his old pet had somehow gotten into his room.

The next day as Dexter rode the bus to school with Blossom and her sisters he asks her; "So if you want to be a teacher then why do you fight crime so much?"

"Those who have the power to stand up and defend those that don't have a duty to protect people." She says answering his question.

"With great power comes great responsibility?" He asks quoting a line he had heard from a super hero movie his family had watched once.

"Just like Uncle Ben said." Blossom says knowing the quote he just used.

"Who?" Dexter asks not knowing as much as Blossom dose about the quote he used.

"That's who said that in the Spider-man movies." She says explaining who Uncle Ben is.

"Oh, yeah I half paid attention when I saw that movie." He says which caused Blossom to let out a little laugh.

With Mandark in police custody and Mojo Jojo locked up things had gotten quite peaceful in Townsville. Sure those random monsters would keep popping up, but Blossom and her sisters would beat them all and like every one they came up against it would disappear when they fell.

After the first time Dexter saw Blossom fight one of these monsters he had gone to work building a GPS tracker for the girls to put on one of them to try and track it when it disappeared. It was about the size of a quarter and connected to a program he'd written for his phone. He had to tear apart a cell phone for parts but he figured helping Blossom get to the bottom of where these monsters are coming was worth the costly price of a brand new cell phone.

"I haven't seen you work this hard in a while Dexter." COMPUTER says as Dexter worked on the tracking system.

"This is an important problem, knowing where these monsters are coming from." Dexter says looking up from his work.

"I understand this Dexter, but it's approaching four in the morning and you have school in a few hours." COMPUTER says pulling up an analog clock on the laptop screen.

"I know it's late, but I need to get this done to help keep the city safe." Dexter says looking back at his work.

"It also wouldn't be to impress a suntan red headed hero you are involved with?" COMPUTER asks as she put up a picture of Blossom and Dexter sitting together under the tree in his backyard kissing.

"How did you get that picture?" Dexter asks wanting to know how COMPUTER got a picture of Blossom and him.

"Dee Dee took and showed it to me." COMPUTER says as Dexter felt a little embarrassed that Dee Dee took a picture of them.

"Ok, what do you want?" He asks knowing she had a reason for showing him the picture.

"Go to bed." COMPUTER says telling him what she wanted him to do.

"Ok, I'll go to bed." He says as he turned off his soldering pen.

"Good, I'm sure Blossom would appreciate you getting some rest." Computer says as Dexter got up from his desk.

He goes over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of pajama pants and a pajama shirt, and as he changed he realized how tired he really was.

"Good night COMPUTER." He says as he let out a long yawn.

"Good night Dexter." She says before putting the laptop into sleep mode.

The next time Blossom and her sisters came up against another monster Blossom stuck Dexters tracker to the monster when it fell, but when the monster vanished the tracker didn't go with the monster. It just fell to the ground.

"Well so much for that idea." Buttercup says picking up the tracker off the ground.

"It was still a good idea regardless." Blossom says walking over to her sister.

"Here, probably best to give this back to Dexter." Buttercup says holding the device out to her.

Days later Blossom was over at Dexter's house to work on homework with him. They were up in his bedroom and for reasons untold to them his mother had made him leave his door open, so COMPUTER had to stay quiet as to not be heard by Dexter's mother.

Dexter was sitting on the floor with his back against his bed and his book on his knees while Blossom was lying on her stomach on his bed with her book by his head.

They have been working diligently on their homework for over an hour and were nearing the end. Feeling a little bold Blossom sets her pen down on her book and leans over the side of the bed.

"Hi." Dexter says turning to looking at Blossom who was inches away from him.

Blossom leans further down and kisses him.

"Should I ask what I did to earn that?" He asks when they broke the kiss.

"You being you." She says smiling at him.

"I'm glad being my self gets me affection from you." He says smiling back at her.

"The real question is, does it work the other way?" She asks with a hint of flirtation in her voice.

"What, if you being yourself gains you signs of affection as well?" He asks flirting back at her.

"Yeah." She says enjoying the flirting they are doing.

Dexter leans over to her and kisses her. "That answer your question?" He asks when they break the kiss.

"Yes, yes it does." She says as she leans over to kiss him again. But right as their lips were going to touch her communicator goes off.

*de de dede dee de* they hear come from the device on her wrist.

Blossom lets out a sigh and rolls over onto her back. "Blossom here." She says into the device.

"Blossom this is terrible." The Mayor says sounding hysterical.

"What happened Mayor?" Blossom asks sitting up on the bed.

"There was a break out at the prison! Mojo Jojo, that boy named Mandark and those other three that were brought in with him are gone."

This was the biggest prison break out in Townsville history and Blossom knew this needed to be looked into. "We'll be right there Mayor." She says into the communicator.

"Hurry Blossom." The Mayor says still sounding hysterical.

"Sorry Dexter." Blossom says sad that she had to leave.

"It's fine Blossom. You go and make sure the city will be safe." Dexter says as he stood up from the floor.

Blossom quickly shoves her book and notebook into her backpack. "Bye Dexter." She says kissing him on the cheek before she ran out his room door and down the stairs.

After Blossom had left Dexter went to work on preparations for if and when Mandark attacks again, he is not going to be caught unprepared again. He took the laser gun he had broken at the theater and using the power supply from the first laser he had built when he moved to Townsville he modified it into a taser to give to Dee Dee for her own protection. After that was done he went to working on the electromagnetic handcuffs he had stopped working on when Blossom and him became a couple.

"It's not much, but at least Dee Dee will be able to keep herself safe." He says as looked over the modified laser.

The girls unfortunately had no leads on who would have broken Mojo Jojo, Mandark, Brick, Boomer and Butch out of the prison. It did seem that the breakout was just intended for Mandark and the other three boys and that Mojo Jojo just escaped in the chaos.

"The whole outside wall was just gone." Buttercup says as they eat their lunches.

The breakout had bothered the girls, no one has ever pulled a stunt this big and they were worried that something bigger was coming.

"Well we can pretty much assume that whoever Mandark has been working with has some strong powers." Dexter says after he'd listen to the girls tell him about what they had found at the prison.

"But we still don't know who." Blossom says feeling like she's let the whole city down.

"Hey." Dexter says as he put his hand on top of Blossoms hand that was on the table and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure you guys will get to the bottom of this."

"You mean we will, you're basically part of our team too Dexter." Bubbles says smiling with her cheerful smile.

"Yeah, you're our guy on the ground providing support." Buttercup adds.

"Thanks, there is no initiation ritual I hope. I don't think I could survive any hazing you three would put me through." He says trying to get the girls to laugh wanting to brighten their moods.

It worked and the girls all laughed at him. "Boyfriends get a free pass." Blossom says kissing him on the cheek.

Blossom good mood was not meant to last for the day it seemed, as Dexter and her sit down in their AP science class the teacher stood up from his desk at the front of the classroom. "Class starting today we are going to have college student with us as a learning teacher assistance. Let me introduce you to Ms. Smith." He says as a tall figure with short black hair in a white long sleeve dress shirt with a brown sweater vest over it and brown dress pants walked into the room.

"No…" Dexter says as he watched Agent Honeydew walk into the classroom.

"Hello class my name is Jane Smith, but you can call me Jane. Ms. Smith is my mother." Honeydew says smiling at the class getting a few laughs from the kids in the class.

"What is she doing here?" Dexter asks under his breath just loud enough for Blossom to hear.

"What do you mean Dexter?" Blossom asks back just as quiet.

"That's Agent Honeydew from Global Security." He says back to her.

"You don't think that she's here for you do you?" Blossom says looking Honeydew over as she continued to introduce herself to the class. Blossom has only what Dexter had told her about Honeydew to go off of, but she doesn't like Global Security and Honeydew was one of them so she didn't like her right off the bat.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to wait for her to come to me this time." He says as Honeydew stepped aside to let the teacher start the lesson for the day.

After class ended Dexter and Blossom hung back taking their time getting their things together waiting for the rest of the class to leave. Once all the other kids were out of the room Dexter and Blossom approached Honeydew.

"Hello, Dexter and Blossom I believe." Honeydew says pretending she didn't know them.

"Don't pretend you don't know who we are, Agent Honeydew." Dexter says crossing his arms and giving her a blank stare.

"I guess the tweed vest wasn't a good enough disguise?" Honeydew says smiling at them.

"No it wasn't, what are you doing here?" Dexter asks wanting to know what she was doing working as a TA for the school.

"I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you that I'm not here for you Dexter, or you and your sisters Blossom. Global Security sent me here under cover and I will appreciate if you don't blow my cover." Honeydew says telling them what she was doing at the school.

"But why this class? There isn't a lot of kids that take AP science." Blossom asks curious as to why she chose the one class Dexter and her are in together.

"We have our reasons, but I can tell you that you and the other kids are safe and my work here will be very low key." Honeydew says as she opened the door of the class. "Now get going you two, you don't want to be late for your next class." She says as she ushered them out the room. "Oh I know, lets meet up at that Starbucks by your house. I know someone who'd love to see you." She adds as they walked out the door.

After school Dexter and Blossom told Bubbles and Buttercup about Honeydew and her inviting them to meet her at the Starbucks in their neighborhood as they walked home.

"Wonder who would like to see us?" Bubbles says as they approach the coffee shop.

"No idea." Dexter says as they spot Honeydew sitting at one of the outside tables in front of the shop with five cup sitting on the table in front of her. "But we're about to find out."

"I was a little worried that you wouldn't come and I'd have to drink all this coffee by myself." Honeydew says as Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup reach her.

"You bought us coffee?" Bubbles asks as Honeydew smiled up at them.

"It is the friendly thing to do for friends." Honeydew says as Dexter and the girls sit down at the table.

Dexter didn't think of Agent Honeydew as a friend, but didn't care to correct her. "So who wanted to see us?" He asks as he picked up one of the cups and looked into it. It looked like she had gotten the four of them mocha coffees.

"He should be here any minute now." Honeydew says looking at the watch on her wrist.

As she said that a golden light flashed in the sky and a short figure lands on the ground next to Honeydew.

Dexter almost dropped his cup as the short figure jumped at him hugging him. "Monkey?!" He says recognizing who it was that was hugging him. Dexter hugs Monkey back really happy to see his old pet again. Monkey was dressed in a royal blue suit and red tie.

"OOH OOH AAH EEE." Monkey says as Dexter let go of him.

"Yes thank you for the fruit cake." Dexter says with a big smile on his face.

As Dexter hugged and then talked to Monkey Blossom saw Dexter's inner chilled coming out.

"Oh my god! He looks so cute!" Bubbles says as her eyes grow wide looking at Monkey.

"You can understand him?" Buttercup asks as she took a drink from her own cup of coffee.

"Kind of, it's more of a we've know each over for so long that we don't need to talk the same language to communicate." Dexter says as he scratched Monkey on the head.

"Ca- can I hug you?" Bubbles asks Monkey her eyes still wide.

Monkey looked over at Bubbles and walks over to her on the table stepping around the cups and then nods at her.

Bubbles picks him up carefully and hugs him. "You are so cute Monkey!" She says squeezing him feeling happier than she has ever felt.

"I guess I should get down to the other reason I asked you to come." Honeydew says setting her empty cup down.

"I knew you had some alternative motive." Dexter says looking away from Monkey playing with Bubbles over to Honeydew.

"Well first off I'm here investigating how Mandark escaped prison and as to why those three boys were working with him. If you know anything that could help I would greatly appreciate it." Honeydew says getting right to the point.

Dexter looked over at Blossom who's stayed oddly quiet the whole time they have been at the shop.

Blossom looks back at him and nods, she's been staying quiet because she doesn't trust Honeydew or anyone from Global security. "Brick, Butch and Boomer are friends with this girl named Morbucks who has had a big grudge against my sisters and me. My guess is that after Mandark escaped us the first time we ran into him he got ahold of her and those three guys and with the help of whoever helped him in the first place, and probably some financial backing from Morbucks, Mandark built them those suites they used to attack me and Dexter at the movies." Blossom says telling Honeydew everything about Mandark and the others.

"And you have no idea who has been helping him?" Honeydew asks making a mental note of everything Blossom has told her.

"No, we have had a few ideas, but they are just educated guesses." Blossom says as Monkey sat down on the table in front of Bubbles listening to Blossom.

"Who do you think it could be?" Honeydew asks wanting to know who they guessed could help Mandark.

"Well we thought it might have been Mojo Jojo, but he was locked up with them. And then there is HI-" Blossom says but was cut off by all three of the girls communicators playing *de de dede dee de*

"Yes Mayor?" Blossom says into her communicator.

"Powerpuff Girls! This is horrible! It's terrible!" The Mayor says freaking out.

"What happen Mayor?" Blossom says into the device on her wrist worried as to what was freaking The Mayor out.

"It's the vault Blossom! Almost everything was taken out of it!" The Mayor says.

"Your vault was breached?!" Honeydew says standing up from her chair.

"How do you about our vault?" Buttercup asks.

"Who do you think gave The Mayor it in the first place?" Honeydew says revealing that Global Security where the ones that built the vault.

Hearing that Global Security was connected to the vault bugged Blossom. "We'll be right there Mayor." She says into her communicator. "Girls we need to go, thank you for the coffee Agent Honeydew." She says standing up.

"Sorry Dexter." Blossom says she picked up her backpack.

"I'll go and check on line, see if anything strange is popping up on black market websites." Dexter says as he stood up.

Blossom gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You two be careful." She says wanting him and COMPUTER to be safe when looking around on back alley websites.

"Let me go with you, this is a serious breach of the security of the vault." Honeydew says as Bubbles and Buttercup stand up.

"This is our city so WE'LL take care of this. "Blossom say to Honeydew not wanting her help.

"Blossom I must insist." Honeydew says wanting Blossom to reconsider.

But it was no use, Blossom and her sisters took off into the sky.

"She's not a big fan of you Agent Honeydew." Dexter says as he picked up his bag off the floor.

"I'm not sure what I've done to scorn her." Honeydew says as Monkey climbed up onto her shoulder.

"It's more of Global Security as a whole she doesn't like." He says shouldering his bag.

"We're not bad people Dexter, we keep the world a safe place." She says as she scratched Monkey behind the ear.

"You guys have yet to show her that you do. All she knows of you guys is the times you tried to recruit her and her sisters and everything you guys did to me. Yes my life has gotten a lot better since I moved here, but Blossom is very protective of the people she cares about." He says pointing out why Blossom might not like her.

"Well I guess I will just have to prove to her that I am a good person." She says with a determined look on her face.

"You can start by not giving people business cards with trackers in them." He says as he starts to walk away.

"AAH OOH OOH EEE." Monkey says waving at Dexter.

"It was nice seeing you too Monkey, but I have work to do to help my friends." He says stopping and turning around to smile at Monkey.

"There is nothing on this one either." Dexter says as he reached the end of a list of shady looking parts for sale.

"We have yet to try E Bay Dexter." COMPUTER says as he closed the web page.

"I highly doubt who ever robbed the vault wouldn't be that stupid." He says as his phone vibrates.

He picks up the phone and sees an email from Blossom, it reads: "Open your window." Curious as to what she needs he sets his phone down and walks over to his window and opens it.

Outside Blossom was floating by the window. "Hey." She says sounding sad.

Wanting to know why Blossom was sad he says; "Come in and tell me what's wrong." Holding a hand out to her.

He helps her into his room and when she gets in he sees that Blossom has a look of shame on her face.

"This is really bad Dexter." Blossom says as they sit down on his bed. "They took almost everything."

"I'm sorry Blossom, my searching came up empty as well." Dexter says as he puts his arm around her to comfort her.

"It's all my fault this happened, I should have done a better job." She says burying her face into his chest.

Dexter rubs her back. "Hey you did everything and more than anyone else could have done. You and your sisters have been amazing at keeping the city safe." He says holding her close to himself.

"But now all that dangerous stuff is back out there. Who knows what mad man has it and what they could do with it." She says as she started to sniffle trying her best to not cry.

"I don't know who would or could do this Blossom, but I know you and your sisters will keep everyone safe." He says resting his head against hers. "And you have a genius to help you, how many other beautiful superheroes can say that?" He adds trying to lift her spirit's with a joke.

Blossom snorts a laugh at his joke. "Not a lot of them, but I'm not a member of their club so I couldn't say for sure." She says feeling a little better about the whole situation.

"Ok, so tell me what you found and I will do my best to channel Sherlock Holmes." Dexter says as Blossom lifted her head up off his chest her eyes a little red from fighting back the tears.

Blossom sniffles again. "The doors were still intact and none of the guard saw anything." She says telling him what they found.

"So it was teleportation again." He says guessing how everything was taken.

"Bubbles said she thinks it was Mandark and whoever he was working with. I guess she took a power supplies from one of the suites Brick and them were wearing and put it in the vault. When she told us she started to cry, we told her it wasn't her fault and she did what she should have but she didn't stop crying until she fell asleep just a while ago." Blossom says looking down at the floor.

"She did what you or Buttercup would have done." Dexter says as he continued to rub her back.

"That's what we told her, but she couldn't calm herself down. I really hope this doesn't affect her too much, she's the kindest out of us but she keeps her feelings on her sleeves." She says enjoying Dexter's gentle rubbing of her back.

"How about this, tomorrow all four of us go out for ice cream? We can try and have some fun to forget about all this, for a little while anyways." He says thinking of something that might cheer up Bubbles.

"Thank you for being concerned for Bubbles." Blossom says leaning against Dexter feeling relaxed from his touch.

"They are your sisters and my friends, that practically makes them family." He says as Blossom rested her head against him.

"And I know how far you are willing to go to protect your family." She says letting out a long sigh.

"To the end of this universe and the next." He says as she closed her eyes.

The trip out for ice cream did help to cheer Bubbles up but the girls were constantly worrying about the break in. They had no leads and nothing but a suspicion that Morbucks knew something based off the look of triumph she had on her face whenever they saw her. So once again they could do nothing other than prepare for whatever came next.

Dexter had worked hard to finish the handcuffs and had told Dee Dee about Mandark and the boys escaping when he gave her the teaser he made for her.

"This is to defend yourself if Mandark comes after you, and do not let Mother or Father see it." Dexter says handing Dee Dee the teaser. They were in his room so they could talk in private and so Dexter could do the other thing he thought of to give his sister another level of protection.

"Ok Dexter I will keep it in my purse and have that with me all the time." Dee Dee says looking the device over.

"There is one more thing, let me see your IPhone." He says holding his hand out to her

Dee Dee takes her phone out of her back pocket and sets it in his hand. "What are you going to do to it?" She asks.

"I'm going to install a program I wrote for you." He says holding back a laugh from seeing the cartoon pink horse and rainbow background she had on her phone. He plugs the phone into his laptop and clicks a button on the screen and a download bar pops up.

"This program can do two things: one it will let you contact Blossom and her sisters communicators, but only do that if it's a real emergency and the other is one I hope you never have to use." He says as the download finished. He takes the phone and holds it out to her. "This button is the communicator one and this one will send my phone your location via the GPS inside your phone. If Mandark ever comes for you again you push this button and I will find you."

"Don't you think this is a bit too much?" Dee Dee asks taking her phone back from him.

"It might be all for nothing. But I'd rather have all this to keep you safe and never need it, than a repeat of the last time Mandark showed his ugly face." He says thinking that the odds of Mandark going after her was about fifty fifty.

"But what if he goes after you?" She asks worried that he could be in danger himself.

"If he does come after then me he's going to have to deal with the mistake of underestimating me again, and Blossom who is just as protective of me as I am about her." He says smiling at his sister.

But nothing happened, Mandark didn't go after Dee Dee or Dexter and Brick, Butch and Boomer were not seen by anyone. Even the monsters attacking the city stopped. Blossom felt that this was the calm before the storm but only told Dexter as to not upset Bubbles who has gotten over her guilt she had felt.

A week after the break out Dexter had finished the handcuffs and brought them to school to show the girls.

"They use electric magnetics on a closed circuit and have a battery power of about five hours." Dexter says holding the hand cuffs out onto lunch table him and the girls were sitting at.

The handcuffs were hexagon shaped and were about six inches in diameter with a four inch rod between the cuffs that had the keyhole and power supply.

"This is awesome Dexter." Buttercup says excited that he used her idea.

"I only have the one and I don't really know how much of a beating they can take." He says as he wraps them up in the scrap of cloth he had used to keep the cuffs hidden.

"This is great either way Dexter." Blossom says liking the hand cuffs as well.

"If you sold them to the police or someone you could make a lot of money and help them a great deal." Bubbles says pointing out something he could do with his latest invention.

"I want to make sure these work before I even think of selling them." Dexter says putting the handcuffs away in his backpack.

"If you sell those I get a cut, it was my idea." Buttercup says pointing at him.

"Buttercup." Blossom says scolding her sister.

"No she is right, it was her idea, and a good one at that. Ok Buttercup I'll give you fifteen percent of whatever I make off of these." Dexter says offering Buttercup a part of what he would make if he sold the design.

"Fifty percent." Buttercup says wanting a lot more of the profits.

"Twenty five." Dexter says offering her less than she wanted.

"Forty." She says not wanting to go that low.

"Thirty." He offers getting a kick out of haggling with Buttercup.

"Deal." She says holding her hand out to him happy with the percent.

Dexter takes her hand and shakes it. "You drive a hard bargain." He says as Bubbles laughs at the whole ordeal.

"Hey it got me double what you were going to give me." She says grinning at him.

"But it's only fifteen more over the thirty five that you originally wanted." He says grinning back at her.

"Crud... you outwitted me." Buttercup says realizing that Dexter did get the better deal out of their haggling.

"That's my brilliant boyfriend." Blossom says kissing him on the cheek as Bubbles continued to laugh.

The end of the school year was fast approaching and Dexter and the girls were enjoying the lack of attacks on the city, but they were still ready for anything. Dexter still kept the hand cuffs with him and didn't let Dee Dee give him back the teaser in case something did happen.

There was a pep rally going on for one of the school's sports teams in the gym of the school that all the kids were meant attend, but that did stop Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup from not paying attention to the whole thing. They were sitting up at the top of the bleachers in a corner. Buttercup was leaning against the wall listening to her music, eyes closed nodding her head to the beat and Bubbles was sitting a row below her reading one of her manga books. Blossom and Dexter were sitting on the row above Buttercup, Blossom was laying on the bench using Dexter's lap as a pillow.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could go to that coffee shop we went to on our first date today." Dexter says looking down at Blossom.

"That would be fun." Blossom says smiling up at him liking the idea of going to the coffee shop. Blossom was finally starting to enjoy the peace that has fallen over the city and going out on a coffee date with Dexter sounded like a good way to spend the afternoon.

While Dexter and Blossom talked, Buttercup listened to her musing and Bubbles reads they didn't see the commotion going on down on the floor of the gym.

Morbucks had walked out on the floor pushed the coach that was talking to the students down and took the mic away from him. "Powerpuff Girls! Your day of judgment is here! You will pay for what you did to me!" Morbucks yells into the mic.

Blossom snaps up from Dexter's lap, Buttercup pulls one of her ear buds out of her ear and Bubbles looks up from her manga at the sound of Morbucks yelling.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Buttercup yells back at her as people looked at them.

"You know exactly what you did!" Morbucks yells back at them pushing away the coach.

"We didn't do anything to you." Buttercup says getting annoyed at Morbucks.

"You've humiliated me and you took my boys from me!" Morbucks yells as a thump is heard from the roof.

"They brought their punishment onto their selves." Blossom says standing up.

"No you freaks are the ones to blame, and this time you won't be so lucky." Morbucks says as the roof is ripped open and Brick, Butch and Boomer land on the floor around her. The boys were just in in their normal muscle shirts and basketball shorts which made Blossom wonder what tricks they had up their sleeves.

"Thanks to our mutual friend my boys will beat you for certain." Morbucks says as she jumped into Bricks arms. "Up and away Brick." She says and Brick jumps into the air flying just like the girls.

"What the hell?" Buttercup says as her and her sisters eyes grow wide at the sight of Brick flying.

Dexter was just as shocked as the girls and just stood dumbed founded as Boomer and Butch few at the bleachers causing the students and teachers to run.

"That's right, you simple humans run away, the new and improved Rowdyruff Boys rule this school and soon the town." Butch says as he smashed into another set of bleacher.

Dexter and the girls snapped back from their shock and the girls fly up at the boys. Using his quick thinking Dexter pulls the tracker he had made to track the monsters out of his lab coat pocket. When Boomer flew past him Dexter throws the tracker at him and by luck or divine intervention it stuck to the side of Boomers shoe.

After getting the tracker on Boomer Dexter grabs his backpack ran down the bleacher to help get people out of the building.

Agent Honeydew was holding one of the doors open for people to run out of. Figuring it was the best way to help Dexter grabs the other door next to the one Honeydew was holding and pulled it open to get people out of the gym faster.

"Dexter you get out of here too." Honeydew says to him not wanting him to stay in the unsafe room.

"Not happening Ms. Smith." Dexter says using her undercover name.

Butch and Boomer knew they couldn't handle Blossom and her sisters on their own, so they picked up part of the bleachers and threw it at them before they took off out the hole in the roof.

Blossom and her sisters had to look away from them as to not get hit in the face by the wreckage thrown at them.

"Crud they got away." Buttercup says looking out the hole in the ceiling.

"Blossom." Dexter yells up at them.

The girls look down and see him waving them to come down to them.

"What's up Dexter? We need to get going and hunt them down." Blossom says when her and her sisters land next to him and Honeydew.

"That what I need to show you." He says as he pulled out his phone. "I stuck Boomer with my tracker."

Dexter brings up the tracking program and they see a green dot moving fast across the map of the city.

"Let's go guys." Blossom says to her sisters and Dexter.

"Wait girls, someone gave those boys powers and you shouldn't go after them alone." Honeydew says as she put her hand on Dexter's shoulder. What Dexter and the girls didn't notice is that Honeydew slipped something under the collar of Dexter's lab coat when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"We don't need Global Security's help." Blossom says before her, her sisters and Dexter ran out of the gym.

When they were out of earshot Honeydew pulls a phone out of her pocket "Oh to be young again." She says with a smile on her face.

She pushes a few buttons and then holds the phone up to her ear. "This is Agent Honeydew, I am in pursuit of know fugitives. Monkey will be with me soon and The Powerpuff Girls have already gone ahead."

When they get out of the school Blossom turns to Dexter. "Do you trust me?" She asks him.

"Of course I do, why?" He asks unsure of what she is about to do.

"Hang on tight then." She says and grabs him in a tight hug and takes off into the air.

Dexter was shocked by the flying, it wasn't at all like when she had helped him off the roof of the theater.

"You ok Dexter?" Blossom asks raising her voice against the wind rushing past their heads.

"I think I left my stomach back on the ground, but I'm ok." He says also raising his voice and holding Blossom for dear life.

As they flew over the city they would stop every so often to check the tracker on Dexter's phone and eventually they follow it to the old industrial park on the outskirts of the city. The tracker stopped at an old rundown building and the girls land in front of the building and Blossom lets go do Dexter.

Putting his hand on his knees Dexter lets out a long breath and says; "How do you guys handle flying?"

"You get used to it." Buttercup says as the girls walk over to the door of the building.

"Be on your guard guys." Blossom says as she puts her hand on the door and pushes.

The inside of the building was nothing but some old boxes and a desk with a typewriter on it. They start looking around the building but there was nothing in the boxes and the desk was empty as well.

Looking at the typewrite Dexter notices that it wasn't as dusty as everything else in the building and on a closer inspection he notices the D key was worn more than the others. He pushes the D key down and a clicking noise is head and they all step away from the desk as it rose up into the air on a set of pistons.

The desk lifting up revealed a set of stairs. "Hold on." Buttercup says walking over to the door. She rips it off and carries it over to the desk and shoves it up under it to keep it open. "Now we can get back out."

The stairs lead to an old elevator that went deep underground. "This looks dangerous, maybe you should wait up here Dexter." Blossom says looking over at her boyfriend.

"I'm going with you Blossom." Dexter says as he put on his purple gloves.

"But-" Blossom says worried about him.

"But nothing Blossom, Dexter is part of the team and you know it." Buttercup says interrupting her sister.

"Ok, just promise me you will be careful." Blossom says accepting the fact that Dexter is coming with them.

"I promise." He says looking over at Blossom.

Blossom picks up Dexter and they floated down the elevator shaft like they did at the theater to avoid making any noise as they went down. The shaft went down for at least two miles and when they reached the bottom they find a large cave painted pink.

"This is a little terrifying." Bubbles says looking around the cave. As they looked around the cave they spot piles of various things from the vault that has been torn apart as if someone was scraping them for parts for something.

"Looks like we know who the robbers are." Buttercup says spotting peace of stuff she's personally put into the vault.

"Then it was my fault…" Bubbles says her guilt over the break in coming back.

"Oh don't go taking our credit, we were planning that well before our first encounter." Morbucks says stepping into the dim light of the room. "And now you foolish little heroes have fallen right into my trap."

Crossing her arms Morbucks continues to taunt Dexter and the girls. "Everything that has happen has been part of our plan. We knew you idiots had a stash of such fun toys and that stupid green monkey was just the start with our gift of that robot. We knew you fools would take its computer and we made sure to leave a way to find it. And now here you are in the lair of the dragon, alone and it is here you will fall like the freaks of nature that you are." She says finishing her well-rehearsed monologue.

"You are going to pay for that." Buttercup says as she started to run at Morbucks.

But Blossom stops her after only two steps by grabbing the back of her shirt. "Don't let her get to you Buttercup, we need to keep our cool." She says pulling her sister back.

"That right, listen to your big freak of a sister. You're both just lap dogs to her and that loser of a boyfriend anyways. It's no wonder why you don't a mom, she'd hate you too if she saw what freaks you all are." Morbucks says gloating over Blossom stopping her sister.

When Morbucks made a jab at the girl's mother something snapped inside of Blossom. She looks at Morbucks with fire in her eyes. Blossom moves so fast that all that was seen was everyone's hair moving from the wind of Blossom flying at Morbucks and then her fist connected to Morbucks face.

The impact physics of the punch took a second for to catch up, and when it did all that was heard was the sound of Morbucks nose breaking before she flew several feet away from Blossom.

Dexter, Buttercup and Bubbles were shocked by Blossom's attack against Morbucks, but Blossom was officially done with Morbucks. Calling her and her sisters names was one thing, but attacking Dexter let alone their mother, that was too much.

Blossom turns away and starts walking back the Dexter and her sisters. "Remember who we are, you bitch." She says looking over her shoulder at Morbucks on the ground.

Mandark, Brick, Butch and Boomer had planned on making a dramatic entrance. Mandark was to ride a zip line in and the others to where to fly in showboating about having powers, but when they landed and saw Morbucks sprawled out on the floor and her nose bleeding they ran over to her.

Brick picks her up and says; "Morbucks, what happened to you?"

"Mandy…" Morbucks says as she starts to lose consciousness.

"Yo Mandork! Get over here." Brick yells behind him.

Mandark ran over to them. "Yes?" He asks wanting to know what they wanted.

When Morbucks sees Mandark she reaches up to him. "Mandy." She says trying to keep her thoughts focused.

Mandark had thought that the nickname of Mandy was her way of insulting him just like how Brick, Butch and Boomer call him Mandork, but as he looked down at Morbucks he saw tears forming in her eyes.

Bending down to her she says; "Don't let them take you away from me again." As she grabbed his arm before she fell unconscious.

What Morbucks had told no one was that she had developed a crush on Mandark as Mandark, her, Brick, Butch, Boomer and the other member of their team of Powerpuff Girls and Dexter heaters worked. All Morbucks ever did was give them money and sit around doing nothing.

There was just something about Mandark's darker soul and troubled past that she liked. He didn't obey her every command like Brick and the boys did, and she would find herself watching him. He was just like Dexter as to her sex appeal had no effect on him. But she couldn't help it, she was drawn to him and when the attack at the movie theater had failed it was the loss of him that hurt her the most. Sure she likes Brick and the others, but they were more of play things to her and she never felt anything past friends with benefits for them.

Mandark takes her hand off of his arm and gently sets it down on her stomach. While he was locked up in prison he was surprised that it was Morbucks he would find himself missing and wanting to see more and more that Dee Dee like he had been for years. Her command over Brick and the others intrigued Mandark and she became someone he wanted to learn more about. "Who did this to her?" He yells standing up and looking over at Dexter, Blossom and her sister.

While the boys were dealing with Morbucks, Dexter and her sisters were dealing with Blossom.

When Blossom had got back to them she was shaking with rage. "Blossom, are you ok?" Dexter asks as Blossom breathes heavily.

"I just, she… Mom…Urgh." Blossom says her frustration at Morbucks making it hard to forum proper sentences.

"Take a deep breath Blossom." Bubbles says placing her hand on Blossoms left shoulder.

"Yeah sis, in… and out." Buttercup says putting her hand on Blossoms other shoulder getting her to take a deep breath.

Blossom takes another deep breath. "I'm sorry, it's just when she attacked Mom and you Dexter I just saw red and couldn't help it." She says as she started to calm down.

"It's ok Blossom, if you hadn't put her in her place I would have." Buttercup says as they heard Brick yell.

They four of them look over and sees Mandark bend down to Morbucks in Bricks arms. They couldn't hear what she had said to him and when Mandark yelled at them Blossom responded.

"She got what she deserved." Blossom yells back at him.

Mandark looks behind him at Brick, Butch and Boomer. "End this. Now" He says ordering them.

Brick gently sets Morbucks down on the ground and then him and the other two fly at Blossom and the others.

"We'll handle them." Blossom say to Dexter as the boys come at them.

"I'll get Mandark." Dexter says knowing what he needs to do.

The girls fly at them and when they hit each other it was like a seen from a superhero comic. Blossom fought Brick, Boomer faced off against Bubbles and Buttercup was dealing with Butch. Without the armor they had the first time they fought the girls were getting the upper hand, the boys are just not as though skinned as the girls and they were quickly losing the fight.

While they fought Dexter went to deal with Mandark. When the boys flew off to fight Blossom and her sisters Mandark had picked Morbucks up and carried her over to the sofa she'd spend most of her time on when she was in the cave base.

He turns around to watch the fight curious to see how well the boys would face against Blossom and her sisters only to be blindsided by Dexter punching him in the side of the head.

"What the hell is your deal? Do you seriously have that big of a problem with me that you would risk the lives of innocents just for revenge?" Dexter asks as Mandark fell to the floor.

"You think this has all just been for revenge? Did you ever think that my hate came from being jealous of you?" Mandark says rubbing the side of his head where Dexter had hit him.

"What is there in my life to be jealous of?" Dexter asks thinking that nothing in his life, other than Blossom being his girlfriend, was worth being jealous of.

"Oh please are you that dense? Your family loves and understands you. You think my parents ever knew a thing about me?" Mandark says glaring at him.

"My parents don't understand me, they hardly know anything about me. But I still love them and I will do anything to keep them and my sister safe. That's why I will always, always stop you from hurting the people I care about." Dexter says as he pushed Mandark down to the floor with his booted foot and held him in place as he pulled the magnetic handcuffs from his backpack.

As Dexter put the cuff on Mandark a deep voiced laugh echoes through the cave. "Ha Ha Ha Ha."

At the sound of the laugh Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup freeze from fear

"Hello girls, it's been a long time." A high pitched voice says as a red skinned man with short black hair and a goatee appears out of thin air. The man has what looks like lobster claws for hands and was dressed in a sleeveless women's jacket with thigh length black heeled boots.

"Oh no… it's HIM." Blossom says as Brick, Butch and Boomer fall back behind HIM.

Blossom and her sisters also fall back and land next to Dexter who was dragging Mandark towards the elevator shaft.

"Dexter you need to get out of here now." Blossom says to him fearful for her boyfriend.

"That's him isn't it? The guy that pushed you over the edge years ago." Dexter says looking at HIM, who clearly looked like a demon.

"Why yes Dexter it was me, and I have biding my time ever since the last time me and the girls played. I've been watching you three, sending my lovely monsters to the city so I could learn all there is about you." HIM says answering Dexter's question.

"At first I thought little Mandark here was the key, his mechanical toys provided much entertainment for me and all it took was me promising to give him your sister Dexter. Though in the end the girls stopped Mojo's robot and those travesty's of fashion that my boys wore to the movies." He says as he put his claws behind his back and paced in front of Brick, Butch and Boomer.

"It was then that I learned that you are to not be underestimated Dexter, your quick thinking was something I never planned for. Then one day a thought came to me: "If you can't beat them, copy them". So I had little Mandy use all those lovely devices you had to copy your powers and give them to my boys." He continues stopping to face Dexter and the girls again.

"I also started to watch you and young Blossom together, you are an adorable couple by the way, and as the boys learned their new powers I finally learned how to destroy you. Together you are an unstoppable force but even without just one of you, you will fall. And it just so happens that the best of you is now the weakest." HIM says as he starts to move his claws around in a strange pattern in front of himself.

"You have let someone new into your heart Blossom. I see that he fills you with joy, but with that joy there are also doubts." He says as he put a spell over Blossom.

When the spell hit Blossom she dropped to the ground on her knees tears forming in her eyes as visions of Dexter dumping her for someone else, of him yelling at her and of him just being all around horrible to her filled her head.

"No…" Blossom whimpers as the visions take ahold of her.

Buttercup and Bubbles both knew that they had to engage HIM and stop him from casting any more spells even if he was right and that the two of them couldn't stop him. As they flew at HIM Buttercup held her fist out to Bubbles. They tap fist knowing that this has become a win or fall battle.

"Love you Bubbles." Buttercup says to her sister knowing that there was a chance she'd never get to again.

"Love you too Buttercup." Bubbles says back knowing the exact same as her sister.

As Bubble and Buttercup flew at HIM and the boys Dexter dropped down next to Blossom. "Blossom." He says shaking her. "Listen to me Blossom whatever he is trying to get you to believe it isn't true."

He kept trying to shake her out of the day-mare she was having but he couldn't reach her, her eyes just kept shedding streams of tears from what HIM is making her see.

He could only think of one thing that might snap her out of it, picking up her head he kisses her putting all his emotions and affections for her into the kiss.

When his lips touched hers the spell breaks, the power of love is a powerful thing, and she kissed him back letting all of her affection for him wash over herself.

"I-I'm sorry." Blossom says shaking her head trying to get the tears out of her eyes when they break the kiss.

"Don't apologies Blossom." Dexter says wiping a tear away from her eye.

"He made me think of you leaving me." She says as he helps her up telling him of the vision that hurt her the most.

"Why would I ever want to do that?" He asks, the idea of not having her in his life had never even crossed his mind.

"I don't know, but it's a thought that scares me sometimes." She says admitting to having that fear before this day.

"I don't think I could ever be without you Blossom." He says putting his hand on her cheek.

"I know I don't ever want to be without you too Dexter." She says smiling at him.

"I, I love you Blossom." Dexter was a little scared of what she would say, he didn't intend to tell her that, it just came out on its own.

Her face lights up. "I love you too Dexter." She says as tears of happiness form in her eyes.

They may have only been dating for a few months, but Dexter and Blossom were both one hundred percent certain of their feelings for each other and they kiss again.

"Now go and help your sisters." Dexter says telling her that she needs to help them.

Even with Blossom's help, HIM and the boys were too much for the girls to handle on their own. HIM would teleport around making it impossible for the girls to get him and Brick, Butch and Boomer would take advantage of this and would take cheap shots at them.

When hope started to not look good a streak of golden light fly's out of the elevator shaft and hits HIM sending him flying into the wall of the cave.

"Monkey!" Bubbles says happy to see the super hero monkey dressed in his black and gold super hero costume.

"I hope we are not too late." Dexter hears a voice say and he turns to see Agent Honeydew in her black jumpsuit fall down the elevator shaft making a flawless landing.

"How did you know where to find us?" Dexter asks glad to see some help for the girls even if it was Global Security.

She walks over to him. "You think I'M that stupid?" She asks as she pulled the tracking disk off of his lab coat.

"Took you long enough." Dexter says recognizing the disk to be just like the ones he had found in the cards him and Blossom had both received.

"Monkey is fast, but he can't fly from Nowheresville to here in a blink of an eye." She says as she put the disk into her utility belt.

"You are all fools, nothing can stop a demon like HIM." Mandark says from the spot on the floor Dexter had left him a few feet away.

"Shut up." Dexter says back to him with a glare.

"He is right though, there is little we can do against a demon from another plane of existence." Honeydew says looking up at Monkey barely keeping up with HIM and the girls who are starting to win against the boys.

Dexter looks up at the battle going on in the air, it was almost at a battle of the gods level of a fight, but HIM was still winning even with his plans failing.

Dexter then looks down at Mandark. "You've been around him, you must know of a weakness" He says walking over to Mandark.

"Why should I help you?" Mandark asks glaring.

Dexter picks him up off the floor. "Think of other people for once in your damn life, that monster is going to get people killed and their blood will be on your hands. You claim to love my sister yet you never think of what you are doing would put her in harm's way." He says looking Mandark in the eyes.

Mandark looks away from Dexter and over to Morbucks who was still on the couch he had left her on, which was dangerously close to where all the fighting was going on.

"I know how to stop him" Mandark says after he thought everything over.

"How?" Dexter asks glad that Mandark might have a way to end this.

"Get these infernal things off of me and get Morbucks away from the fighting and I will show you." Mandark says looking from Dexter to Honeydew.

Dexter was hesitant at first but eventually pulls Mandark up onto his feet and takes his cuffs off. "Ok, what do you think will work?"

"I need a book from my room." Mandark says as he turns to walk away.

"Get Morbucks away and keep an eye on the girls for me." Dexter says to Honeydew who was talking into her phone.

She looks at him and gives him a nod before she ran over to the couch Morbucks was on.

Dexter follows Mandark into a tunnel that lead to another part of the cave that acted as Mandark's bedroom, all that was in his room was a cot and table with books piled on it.

Dexter felt a little bad for Mandark for having to live like this. Even if he was the person Dexter couldn't stand the most, he was still a fellow man of science and deserved better to let his intellect grow.

Mandark walks over to the table. "I've had this for years and I almost didn't bring it." He says picking up and old orange book from the table.

Dexter catches the title of the book as Mandark walked towards the exit of the cave room. 'The Magic of Science? What are you planning Mandark.' He thinks as he follows Mandark out of his room.

Back out in the main room Honeydew had moved Morbucks over by the elevator shaft and was still talking into her phone still.

"I don't care that they are not part of Global Security or the Justice Friends, these girls need backup and they needed it twenty minutes ago." Honeydew yells into her phone. "No you listen to me. Monkey is already here and he is barely holding his own. If he falls because of you spouting pointless rules to me I will make sure you spend the rest of your life working as a high school janitor. I want every agent we have in the area to get here now." She says into her phone before she ended the call.

"I hope this plan of yours works because we might be on our own." She says looking over at Mandark.

Mandark didn't respond back to her, he just starts to flip through the pages of the book looking for a spell he had once seen in it.

"Got it." Mandark says finding the page he was looking for as Brick, Butch and Boomer fell out of the air having lost their fights against Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.

"The monkey needs to get out of the way." Mandark says as he moves the fingers of the hand not holding the book around starting the spell.

Honeydew puts her fingertips to her head focusing on her telekinetic link to Monkey. 'Monkey fall back, we might have something.' She thinks to him.

Hearing this Monkey swings his tail at HIM's face slapping him in the eyes causing HIM to close them.

"You stupid little rodent!" HIM says as he swung at Monkey. But he hit nothing and when he opened his eyes he see the girls and Monkey flying around him. He then looks down at Brick, Butch and Boomer lying on the ground beaten and then to Mandark and sees the book in his hand.

"Now Mandark." Dexter yells at him telling him to cast the spell.

'This is for you De-, no, it is not for her. She's never liked me and never will, this is for you Morbucks. My life was already ruined and now because of me yours is too, I'm sorry.' Mandark thinks for once doing something not for himself, but for someone else.

"Mandark!" Dexter yells as HIM starts flying at them with the intent to kill Mandark.

Mandark looks HIM in the eye. "Chim chimney cher-oo." He says casting the spell.

"NOOOoooo." HIM screams as the spell goes off.

The spell caused an explosion to go off as HIM was banished back to the demotion he originated from.

The explosion sent smoke flying everywhere filling the cave making it impossible to see.

"Blossom where are you?" Dexter yells needing to know where she was.

"Were over here Dexter, just keep talking and we will follow the sound of your voice." Blossom says as her and her sisters start floating to where it sounded like Dexter's voice came from.

"Ok, do you think it worked? Do you think he is really gone?" Dexter says relieved to hear Blossoms voice.

"I think so, did Mandark cast a spell on him?" She asks as her and her sisters' land on the ground.

"He did he- wait where the heck is he? Honeydew do you have Mandark?" Dexter says realizing that Mandark isn't standing next to him.

"No I just have the unconscious girl that is going to need some major plastic surgery to fix what was her nose." Honeydew yells back as the smoke starts to thin.

"Shoot the little creep got away." Buttercup says as her and her sisters spot Dexter.

When Blossom sees Dexter she runs over to him and jumps at him hugging him. "That was so scary Dexter, I never thought we'd face HIM again." She says holding him tight. Fighting HIM reminded her of all the other times they had fought him and after the last fight she had even thought of giving up fighting crime it scared her that much.

"I know, I was worried about and your sisters. But it's over now." Dexter says holding her just as close as she was him.

The sound of metal grinding fills the cave and everyone looks at the elevator shaft preparing for the worst. But it was just the old elevator coming down full of men and women in black suits with black ties.

"Really the elevator? Did you want them to know you were coming?" Honeydew asks turning to the look at the group of Global Security agents coming out of the elevator.

"How else were we to get down?" Agent Five asks speaking for the whole group.

"Repel down a rope? Honestly they just don't train you people like they used too. I want the names of every one of your CO's when the cleanup is done." Honeydew says as the last of the smoke fades.

"Cleanup? I thought you were dealing with a class ten threat." Agent Six says stepping out of the group.

"We were, it appears to have been sent back to where it came from. Now we have three teenage boys with artificially made power unconscious on the ground over there." Honeydew says taking charge of the group of agents. "We need containment and transportation to The Icebox for them and this one might need a doctor before she is taken to HQ for questioning. Tell the Major that I will handle the questioning myself." She says telling them what to do.

"What about those four? They are unregistered powers and he is already on the blacklist." Agent Five says pointing over at Dexter and Blossom who had been joined by Buttercup and Bubbles, who was hugging all three of them happy that they won.

"Those three stopped the threat and I will be talking to the Major about that list and who needs to be on it, so they go untouched. Now get to work people we are supposed to be the professionals, I want to see this done before dinner." Honeydew says pointing at Dexter and the girls.

"Yes ma'am." The group of agents says before they run all over the cave getting to work.

Monkey lands on Honeydews shoulder as she walks over to Dexter and the girls. "I want to tell you that all four of you performed better than anyone would have expected. You may not care for us Blossom, but you and your sisters have the thanks of all of Global Security. And Dexter you really are more than just a normal human boy, when you turn of age there will be a job waiting for you at Global Security. You can help us keep this world a safe place like you've wanted too." Honeydew says proud of him and the girls.

"Sorry but that was the old me. When I was younger I wanted to be a hero and fight evil defending the earth, but I like my mostly normal life. Now I just want to be Dexter a teenage genius and a good boyfriend to Blossom." Dexter says turning down Honeydews offer.

Blossom takes his hand in hers happy that he is happy with how his life is.

"If that is your choice, but the offer will stand if you ever change your mind." Honeydew says half expecting him to turn her offer down. "I am sorry about all of this. Global Security should have done better, no I should have done better. Would you girls be willing to give not Global Security but just me a second chance?" She says surveying the cave as the agents worked.

"Get Dexter off that list and we'll think about." Blossom says as she started to walk over to the elevator still holding Dexters hand and her sisters follow them already thinking that Honeydew isn't so bad.

"OOH AAH" Monkey says to Honeydew.

"Oh right, Dexter one more thing." She says remembering something she meant to tell him. "You can tell COMPUTER that she can go back to watching her British science fiction shows."

Hearing Honeydew says COMPUTER's name made Dexter freeze and start to panic. "How do you know of her?" He demands turning to look at Honeydew.

"I am the Global Security commanding officer that was assigned to you case, not to mention I have Monkey living with me. But you have nothing to worry about her being discovered, she sentient in her own way and a far as I am concerned she is protected under The Nonhuman Resident laws we have for the aliens that are living here on earth. Not to mention we wouldn't know what to do with her if we did take her away." Honeydew says as she scratched Monkey behind the ear.

"I knew we were not alone." Buttercup says shocked at hearing Honeydew admit to aliens living on the planet.

"Thank you Honeydew." Dexter says glad that COMPUTER is no longer at risk of being taken away.

"You're welcome Dexter and Buttercup, don't go around telling everyone." Honeydew says smiling at them as Blossom put her arm around Dexter to fly him up the elevator shaft.

**AN; This chapter was a lot longer that I thought it was going to be (and ate up a lot of time to write this quick), but I didn't want to spit it in half because I want this story done by next week. there is only one more chapter left so I think if I work hard I can get the last chapter done by my gole date.**


	11. Chapter 11

When they get up to the surface Dexter sees that Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are beaten up pretty badly. Bubbles has lost one of her hair ties and her light blue shirt was ripped along the side. One of Buttercups sleeves was ripped off at the elbow and her baggy pants had a hole in one of the knees. Blossom's stocking had tears all over them and her bow was burnt. Not to mention that the girls had spots of blood, most of it was from Brick, Butch or Boomer, all over their clothes and small scrapes and cuts all over their exposed skin.

"I'm going to call Dee Dee, see if she can give us a ride." Dexter says as the girls start to yawn from the strain the fight had put on them.

Inside the old green station wagon Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup ended up fallen asleep as Dee Dee drove them home.

"So what happened Dexter?" Dee Dee asks looking at him behind her in the mirror wondering why the girls look the way they do.

When she had arrived Blossom wanted Dexter to ride next to her so Buttercup took the front seat leaving Bubbles to sit on the outside for once and Blossom in the middle.

Dexter looks from Blossom snuggled up against him who he had his arm around to Bubbles resting her head against the window to Buttercup who was slouching in the front passenger seat. "The end of a lot of bad things." He tells his sister as Blossom nuzzles his neck.

The girls were worn out more than they had ever been and it took the last of their energy just to get into their house and into their beds, even with Dexter's help.

"Hey Dexter." Blossom said as he helped her into bed.

"Yes Blossom?" He asks as Buttercup gave up on trying to get into her bed and just pulled her comforter and pillow off and went to sleep on the floor.

"I really do love you." Blossom says closing her eyes.

"And I really love you too Blossom." Dexter says as she fell asleep.

The next day all three of the girls stayed home from school to rest, and on the bus ride to school Dexter wondered if school was even going to be opened after what happened at the pep rally.

'The pep rally seems like it happened a lifetime ago.' He thinks as he looks out the window of the bus not looking forward to a day without his friends and girlfriend.

The whole day Dexter felt like he had a kick me sign on his back. All of the school was in the gym when Morbucks initiated her plan and if whole school didn't know Dexter was involved with Blossom prior to the attack, they did by lunch. Teachers kept asking him to give their thanks to Blossom and her sisters and even some of the kids came up to him.

"Hey. Uh Dexter right?" A blond boy Dexter had never seen before says stopping him in the hallway outside the lunch room.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Dexter asks the boy.

"Hi, so I'm Josh and I, er WE, the other guys and me." Josh says pointing behind himself at a large group of boys. "Well we just want to tell you, I should say ask, if you could pass on our thanks to Blow- Blossom and her sisters. We had no idea that Morbucks was that crazy man." Josh says clearly nervous talking to Dexter.

Dexter was about to ask him why it took Brick, Butch and Boomer attacking the school for them to see that the girls are the good guys, but Agent Honeydew showed up and spoke before Dexter could.

"I'm sure he will pass it on, now Mr. McPherson would you kindly come with me? I need to discuss the homework you turned in yesterday." She says ushering Dexter away from Josh.

"You just saved that boy getting snapped at, all day people who were rude to the girls have been coming up to me wanting to say they were sorry and it is ticking me off. Where were they when Morbucks was working to ruin Blossom and her sister's reputation?" Dexter says when they are out of earshot of Josh.

"I understand Dexter, the social structure of the school just went through a major power shift. Things are going to change, the girls might even take over as the popular ones." Honeydew says as they walk down the hall away from the lunch room.

"You clearly do not know the girls." Dexter says as Honeydew held open a door for him.

Dexter was too focused on his annoyance at the other kids of the school to notice that Honeydew lead him into an empty class room. "So why did you drag me in here? If you're going to try and recruit me again my answer is still no." Dexter says as he watched Honeydew walk over to the teacher's desk where a black leather bag sat.

"I understand that you don't want to join Global Securely Dexter. I just figured you'd like a nice quiet place to eat your lunch, and to give you this." She says as she pulled a manila folder out of the bag and walks it over to him.

Dexter takes the folder curious as to what she could have for him. He opens the folder and inside it are two pieces of paper.

"The first one is your official pardon for all past crimes involving the incident in Nowheresville, and the other is a Nonhuman Resident License for COMPUTER officially classifying her as a living creature and not a simple program. My little way of saying thankyou for your help in stopping HIM." Honeydew says explaining what the papers are.

Dexter didn't really care too much about his record being cleared, but seeing the acknowledgement of COMPUTER being a living creature made him as happy as he was the first time he had kissed Blossom. Seeing someone outside of his sister and Blossom acknowledge the belief that COMPUTER was more than a program was something Dexter never thought he would see.

"I don't know what to say, I could hug you over this Honeydew." Dexter says rereading the Nonhuman Resident License not fully believing that it says COMPUTER McPherson. "But did you have to give her my last name?" he asks looking up at her.

"I needed a last name and technically you are her father, but if she wants to change it she can. And it's best if you don't give me a hug, I am still a TA." Honeydew says seeing the look of happiness on Dexter's face.

"Right, wouldn't want to get you fired from you're not real job." Dexter says as he closed the folder wanting to get it home to show COMPUTER.

"Speaking of which, I need to go take care of a few things." Honeydew says walking back over to her bag. "If the girls are up for it Dexter, I would like to meet up with you four after school again today." She says picking up her bag from the desk.

"I will let them know and they are feeling up for it we will see you at the coffee shop." Dexter says setting his backpack down on a student desk and starts digging out his lunch.

"Thank you Dexter." She says before she left the room.

While Dexter sat in the empty class room eating his lunch he thinks over Honeydew's invitation. "I wonder why she wants to see us, does she think Blossom and her sisters would want to be her friend? Or is there some bad news she needs to tell us." He says to himself as he finishes his lunch.

Dexter did enjoy the short time of solitude he had for lunch, but as soon as the bell rang and he was out in the hallway he was back to being stopped by students in the hall wanting to talk to him.

By the time the school was done for the day he didn't even stop at his locker to put away books he didn't need, he was done dealing with people and he desperately wanted to see Blossom.

Quickly he walked the long and oddly quiet walk back to his neighborhood. "This walk is rather long, I wonder why I never noticed it before?" Dexter asks himself out loud. "Because you've always had someone to talk to Dexter, like you're doing with yourself."

"Hello Dexter, I was expecting to see you today." The Professor says when he opened the door after Dexter had rang the doorbell.

"Hello Sir, are the girls doing ok?" Dexter had hoped that it would have been Blossom to answering the door, so he was a little disappointed when it was The Professor that answerd.

"They are doing ok Dexter. They are a little worn out, but ok." The Professor says quelling Dexter's worries about the girls.

"Would it be ok if I came in and saw them?" Dexter asks wanting to see his girlfriend and her sisters.

"Of course Dexter, they are in the living room." The Professor says standing to the side to let Dexter into the house. "The girls told me about yesterday Dexter and from what they told me, if it wasn't for you my girls might not be here today."

"I didn't do that much sir, in the end it was there fighting and Mandark's spell book that saved the day." Dexter says trying to make it sound like he didn't help that much.

"As someone who claims to be a fan of engineering you must understand that even the smallest part is necessary for the any machine to run properly Dexter. Even if what you did to help was a minor part, you still helped my girls and for that you have my thanks." The Professor says putting his hand on Dexter's shoulder.

Dexter was amazed by how calm The Professor was over his daughters and all the fighting they have done. "If you don't mind me asking sir, how are you so calm about all of this? Your daughters put their lives on the line all the time and the few times I've been with Blossom and watched her fight nearly killed me on the inside." He asks wanting to know The Professors secret to being calm.

"Trust me Dexter, I was not always this calm. When the girls first started fighting I was a mess. Nights were lost worrying about them, I even tried building a giant robot battle mech for them. But in the end I learned that I have to trust the girls not to take on anything they couldn't handle, sure I still worry but I can't keep them lock up away from the world." The Professor says patting Dexter on the shoulder.

The Professors explanation made sense to Dexter and he was going to tell him that he hopes he could become as strong as The Professor but his favorite member of The Powerpuff Girls walked out of the living room dressed in her pink pajamas.

"I thought I heard you Dexter." Blossom says smiling when she sees her boyfriend.

"Hi Blossom." Dexter says just as happy to see her as she was to see him.

"I'll leave you kids alone, I'll be in my lab." The Professor says walking away from his eldest daughter and her boyfriend.

"Ok Professor." Blossom says to her father. "I should say I'm surprised to see you Dexter, but that would imply that I don't know you as well as I do." She says to Dexter when The Professor went through the door to the basement.

"Have I become that predictable?" Dexter asks as he walks over to Blossom.

"No, I just know you would want to see me just as much as I wanted to see you." She says as they hug each other.

After they broke the hug, and shared a quick kiss, Blossom takes Dexter's had and pulls him towards the living room. "My sisters and I are in the living room, we've been camping out in there all day."

"Hi Dexter!" Bubbles says from her spot on the floor wrapped up in her blue comforter.

"Hey." Buttercup says from the couch with her green comforter around herself.

"How are you girls going?" Dexter asks as Blossom sat down on the floor next to Bubbles on top of her pink comforter.

"Were doing fine, we slept till noon and then came down here to watch cartoons." Blossom says pulling Dexter down to the floor wanting him to sit on the floor with her so she could cuddle him.

"Did we miss anything at school?" Bubbles asks as Dexter and Blossom lean against the couch.

As Blossom snuggles up against Dexter and he puts his arm around her he says; "Today was an interesting day. People kept coming up to me wanting to talk about you three, I guess the incident in the gym has become the talk of the school."

"Really? What did they want to talk to you about?" Buttercup asks wanting to know what people wanted to know about her and her sisters.

"Most of them wanted to thank you for over throwing Morbucks basically, some wanted to know what happened after we left but I didn't tell them. I figured that was between us." Dexter says feeling happy to have Blossom in his arms.

"And Agent Honeydew." Bubbles says adding to the list of people that knew of what happened during the fight.

"Oh speaking of her, she wants to meet up at the Starbucks again today." Dexter says remembering Honeydews request.

"I guess we could, we should probably get out and do something after being couch potatoes all day." Blossom says thinking her and her sisters shouldn't spend all day inside.

Blossom and her sisters needed to take a shower and change out of their pajamas before they went to meet Agent Honeydew. Wanting to spend some alone time with Dexter, Blossom lets her sisters use the shower first while she stayed in the living room with Dexter.

"I really missed you today Blossom." Dexter says pulling Blossom close to himself.

"I missed you too Dexter." Blossom says looking up at him.

"Not having you at school today made me feel like life before I met you."

"Boring and lonely?" She asks remembering what he's told her about his life in his old city.

"Very much so." He says agreeing with her.

"I'm glad I've taken the boring out of your life." She says smiling at him.

"You've done more they just make my life interesting Blossom." He says creasing the side of her face with the hand he didn't already have abound her.

"Oh" what else did I do?" She asks flirting with him.

"You've gave me someone I care about more than I ever have before, I love you Blossom." He says before giving her a kiss.

Blossom love hearing him say he loved her, and she cared for him more than anyone outside her sisters and father. "Love you too Dexter." She says before she kissed him again.

Dexter and Blossom sat on the floor kissing for several minutes until they were interrupted by Buttercup.

"Ahem." Buttercup says clearing her throat causing Dexter and Blossom to end their embrace.

"Yes Buttercup?" Blossom asks feeling a little embarrassed that her sister caught Dexter and her kissing.

"Shower is all yours sis, unless you want to stay down here playing face sucker." Buttercup says grinning at her sister and Dexter.

"Oh, thank you Buttercup." Blossom says standing up from the floor. "I'll be back in a few Dexter." She adds to her boyfriend before walking out of the living room.

Once Blossom was out of the room Buttercup says; "Ok you lovesick fool, be helpful and help me pick up our bedding." To Dexter throwing Blossoms pink pillow at him.

The throw had more force than Buttercup should have used on Dexter so it knocked some of the wind out of him.

"Ok, just don't attack me with another pillow." Dexter says getting up from the floor.

After the girls were done with showering and changing into their normal street clothes they left the house and walked down to the Starbucks at the end of the neighborhood. On the walk Dexter told the girls about the pardon he'd gotten and the Nonhuman Resident License Honeydew gave him for COMPUTER.

"That's amazing Dexter." Blossom says happy to hear that all the troubles of his life are gone.

"It is, I can't wait to tell her." Dexter says looking forward to getting home later to tell COMPUTER. He then remembers that he hadn't told Bubbles or Buttercup who COMPUTER is. "Oh yeah, COMPUTER is-"

"An AI computer thing you made years ago." Buttercup says finishing his sentence in her own way. "Blossom told us about her this morning."

"Oh, well please keep her a secret, even though she's not at risk from Global Security she could still become a target for some crazy mad scientist." He says as the Starbucks came into view.

"We will." Bubbles says as they spot Agent Honeydew sitting at the same table she sat at last time they met at the shop.

"Hello girls, feeling ok? I'd hate for this meeting to have been too much for you." Honeydew says looking up from her laptop she had in front of her.

"We're ok, a little stiff and a few bruises but nothing too major." Blossom says as the four teens sat down at the table.

"Good well I wanted to talk with you because I believe you need to be kept in the loop of what has and will happen after yesterday." Honeydew says jumping right to the point.

"Ok, what's going on?" Blossom asks wanting to know what has happened.

"Well first off the Morbucks girl is facing several charges, aiding a known terrorist, harboring fugitives, aiding in the break out at a maximum security prison and endangering the lives of over three hundred children, just to name a few. She is still a minor so she might get off easy, but the evidence we have will keep her out of the public for a long time. And I have to say when I was talking to her it seemed like part of herself was missing, like she just went through a heartbreak and was devoid of emotions." Honeydew says telling them about Morbucks.

"Regardless of what happens to her, her father's money won't be spent to do any harm on anyone. We've put him and his bank accounts on a very short leash. Now as for Brick, Butch and Boomer we have no idea how they got their powers, so this is a bit trickier. We have our best working and monitoring them and they will most likely stay with Global Security for a very long time." Honeydew says as she starts typing on her laptop again.

"Why are you telling us all of this Honeydew? Global Security isn't normally one for sharing information." Blossom says. She is happy that Honeydew is sharing this information with them but she was concerned that there might be an angle to this.

"I told you, I want to keep you in the loop. You were right, it was your fight and this is your city you protected. All my people did was act like a bunch of buffoons, also this might be the last time we see each other." Honeydew says as she starts typing on her laptop.

"You're not in trouble because you helped us or told us all this stuff are you?" Bubbles asks worried that Honeydew might be fired from her job.

"Not at all, I just got a new assignment and with it a promotion, I'm going to be reviewing the training of every Global Security agent. I also wanted our short time together to end on a high note, which is why I dug this up." Honeydew says as she turned her laptop around.

On the screen of the laptop was a video player, and when Honeydew pushes the play button the girls almost started to cry.

"Hello my name is Rose Utonium and I would like to welcome you Townsville Research and Development." A woman in a white lab coat with long red hair just like Blossom's and green eyes like Buttercups says looking into the camera greeting whoever was holding it.

"Today I will be showing you around our chemical research lab and walking you through what we are working on and hope to achieve with our work." Rose says as her and the camera person start walking down a hallway.

"How…" Blossom says looking away from her mother to Honeydew.

"When I first started at Global Security I got an assignment to go around to various labs throughout the country and document their advancements in their respective fields for our science division, and it just happened to be your mother that walked me through the lab here in Townsville." Honeydew says explaining where the video came from.

"And here is our hardest worker, hard at work as always." Rose says as they approached a man with black hair and the sleeves to his white dress shirt rolled up.

"Honey say hello to-, I'm sorry what was your name again? We've just got back into town and my brain is still in vacation mode a little." Rose says her cheeks turning a little red from embarrassment, just like Blossoms dose, forgetting the name of the cameraman.

"It's quite alright, you can just call me Agent Honeydew." The younger Honeydew says from behind the camera.

"Yes thank you, Thomas are you there?" Rose says poking the gentleman in the shoulder.

"Yes sorry, Hello Ms. Honeydew." The young Professor says turning around lifting his protective glasses up with his dark blue gloves.

"I apologies, my husband tends get lost in his work." Rose says giving a small bow to Honeydew.

"We didn't know you had gotten married, congratulations." Young Honeydew says.

"Thank you, it's only been a few weeks now." Rose says smiling happily over talking about her recent marriage.

"Well then, shall we continue the tour?" Rose says looking at the clipboard she has with her. "We have a lot to show you."

"Yes please, I'd hate for my CO's to think I was getting too personal with this assignment." Young Hondew says.

"Right, this way then." Rose says directing the younger Honeydew down another hall.

Off camera the sound of a cheek being kissed is heard followed by Rose saying; "Don't work too hard, and remember Jen at the front desk is coming up to take out picture later."

"I won't, love you Rose." They hear the younger Professor says off camera.

"Love you too, you big nerd." Rose says just before the video ended.

"I can't show you the rest of the video because it has classified stuff on it, but I thought you girls would like to see her and to know what an amazing woman she was." Honeydew says turning the laptop back around to face herself.

The girls were lost for words. Never before had they heard their mother's voice, and hearing her tell their father that she loved him felt like she was taking the three of them too.

"Tha-that was my-OUR mom…" Bubbles says the first of the girls to speak tears forming in her eyes.

Seeing the girls lost for words and on the verge of crying Honeydew worried that it might have been a bad idea showing the girls the video. "I hope I didn't upset you girls." She says as she ejected a disk from the laptop.

"No... its fine, we've just never seen more than a few pictures of our mom. Thank you Agent Honeydew." Blossom says fighting back her own tears from seeing her mother.

"Mommy…" Buttercup whispers her soft side showing.

Catching what her sister said Bubbles hugs Buttercup and she hugs her back.

"If you girls would like, I had made a copy of the video for you to keep and to show your father." Honeydew says putting the disk into a case before holding it out the four teens.

Blossom wipes her eyes then clears her throat and takes the disk. "Thank you Honeydew, for everything." She says holding the disk to her heart feeling like she has part of her mother's soul in her hands.

"You're welcome Blossom, I hope this will be the end of a lot of bad things here in Townsville." Honeydew says as she slipped her Laptop into her black bag. "You four have earned some peace for a while."

Blossom holds her right hand out to Honeydew. "Take care of yourself Agent Honeydew."

Honeydew smiles then takes Blossoms hand and shakes it. "You too Blossom, and Dexter." She says looking over to Dexter who had remained quiet out of respect for his girlfriend and her sisters.

"Yes?" He says as Blossom takes his hand with hers when Honeydew lets go of her hand.

"Keep an eye on the girls for me." Honeydew says quoting him from when they were in the cave.

"I will, that I can promise you." He says as Honeydew got up from the table.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hang around for a little while?" Dexter asks Blossom when she told him he could go home when they got back to their house.

"I'm sure Dexter. I'll come by and see you later, I just think this is something we should show our dad alone." Blossom says reassuring Dexter that it is ok for him to go home for the time being.

"Ok, but I'm just a phone call away if you need anything." He says hugging his girlfriend.

"Thank you Dexter, I love you." She says hugging him tight.

"I love you too Blossom." He says before he kissed her goodbye.

It really was the end of a lot of bad thing for the girls and Townsville. With the treat of HIM and his monster attacks gone the girls only had low class villains to deal with. Mojo Jojo would still pop up from time to time or some other new threat would show up, but the girls were always ready to defend Townsville.

Morbucks rich father was able to keep her out of going to prison, but she was never seen or heard from again. Rumors of her being home schooled or sent to an all-girls private school in the UK floated around Townsville High, but no one cared enough to look into them. With her and her meat head boyfriends gone kids eventually started talking to Dexter and the girls. It was only a few of the students, but they didn't care to actively make any new friends. Buttercup and Bubbles even had boys chasing them, but they shot all of them down.

Dexter's parents did end up finding out about Blossom and her sisters having powers, and to his surprise they didn't freak out like he thought they would. They found out when The Mayor gave the girls the key to the city for all they have done to keep the people of Townsville safe.

When they confronted Dexter about his girlfriend and her sisters being superheroes they didn't understand why he had kept it a secret.

"I was worried you would freak out. The last thing I wanted was for you to be worried that I was getting into danger being friends with them." Dexter says to his parents as they sat in the dining room.

"We know you would never do anything dangerous Dexter, you're not some super smart computer genius that would get involved in a fight. You're our good smart son who never does anything crazy." Mom says showing how much about her son she doesn't, and will never know.

Despite their best efforts Global Securely couldn't find Mandark anywhere, he seemed to have just fallen off the face of the earth.

Months after the fight with HIM there was a bouquet of yellow flowers on their door with a note to Dee Dee that just said; "I'm sorry, M."

"Isn't yellow meant for friendship?" Dexter had asks when Dee Dee showed him the flowers.

"I think so, you think this is his way of apologizing?" She asks holding the flowers away from herself in case it was a trick.

With Townsville safe and their personal enemies' gone time flew by and before Dexter and the girls knew it, high school was over. Dexter graduated at the top of the class with Blossom right behind him, and all three girls were accepted into the state school based in Townsville.

Originally Dexter wanted to attend MIT to get a degree in computer programing, but during his senior year of high school The Professor had gotten him an internship at the Townsville Research and Development, which let him quit his job at the Pizzeria that he was quite happy to leave.

Dexter knew he could learn a lot from going to MIT but he also knew that there was a lot of things he could learn from working at the research center that he wouldn't from leaving Townsville, not to mention that he wouldn't have to have a long distance relationship with Blossom.

After talking with Blossom and COMPUTER over both options he chose to stay in Townsville and attend state school with Blossom and her sisters while keeping his internship.

Blossom fulfilled her dream and got a degree in teaching, and she loved being a kindergarten teacher. She was even able to get hired at the same kindergarten school her and her sisters attended when they were little.

Buttercup took all kinds of classes related to music and worked hard on making hew "new sound", but people didn't flock to it like she had hopped. She did sell a few albums but it wasn't enough to launch a major carrier off of.

Bubbles surprised not only Dexter, but her sisters as well when she went for a fashion major. She had a strange knack for it and her sisters were always willing to try out anything she came up with. Buttercup would be more brutally honest with her sister than Blossom was, but Bubbles didn't let it faze her.

After college Dexter went from just an intern to an official employ of Townsville Research and Development as part of the IT department. On his first day of working in the IT department Dexter hung the plaque the girls had given him for his first Christmas in Townsville at his desk.

As Dexter stood back to see if the plaque was straight a pair of hands wrap around him from behind and a head rests on his shoulders.

"Showing off are we?" Blossom asks as she hugs Dexter from behind.

"Only a little." He says happy to see his girlfriend. "What brings you by?"

"What? Because I saw you this morning I can't miss you?" She asks as he turned around in her arms to face her.

"Of course you can." He says giving her a quick kiss.

"Good, cause I'm kidnaping you so you can take me out to lunch." She says letting go of him.

"What about your class?" Dexter asks noticing the time on the clock on the wall.

"Half day today. The kids all went home early so I came here to see you." She says explaining why she wasn't at work.

"Well then, allow me to treat you to some lunch." He says thinking over the different places he could take Blossom out to lunch.

Dexter did sell the design for the handcuffs and gave Buttercup her cut like he had promised, he even named them Butter-cuffs after her. Using the money he got from the sale he was able to leave the lab company to start his own computer program company. Really it was him working from home writing computer programs he wanted, and taking commissioned jobs too for people like The Professor. But he liked it a lot more than just being a simple IT technician and Blossom supported him the whole way.

I could also tell you that after college Blossom and Dexter quickly settled down to start a family and lived happily ever after like normal people do. But this is Blossom Utonium and Dexter McPherson, a superhero and computer genius. Yes they are and will be happy and together till the end, but settling down was something neither of them ever planned for. They did get married a few years after college and even got a very nice apartment in the city together, but they just weren't the settling down type.

Blossom took her teaching seriously and made sure her students got the personal attention they each needed, just like Ms. Keane did for her sisters and her.

Dexter was leading the field in computer programing after his first operating system he wrote put his name on the map and has been giving Microsoft and Apple a run for their money. Sometimes Dexter would get wrapped up in his work Blossom would have to drag him away from it, just like her mother did for her father. But they were completely head over heels in love so he would never fight her as she dragged him out of his office.

All of this lead to them having just enough free time for each other outside of their work, that is until Rose came into their lives. In their thirties Blossom gave birth to a little red headed girl, she was unplanned but never was she a mistake.

"Look at her, she beautiful." Dexter says as he sat on the hospital bed next to Blossom holding his newborn daughter.

"Yes she is, she still needs a name you know." Blossom says feeling really tired and ready for a good long rest.

"With red hair like this I can only think of one name Blossom." He says as he gently placed their little girl in Blossom arms.

"Yeah, it does seem like only one name would fit her." Blossom says letting out a yawn and closing her eyes.

They chose to name her Rose after Blossom's mother and she was the greatest thing to ever happen to both of them. Little Rose didn't inherit any of her mother's powers, but she did get her father's green eyes and both of their brains and grew to be a very smart little girl.

With having a daughter Blossom chose to take a step back letting a new generation of heroes take over protecting the city, but she would always be ready if the city or the world needed her.

Dexter also took a step back from his own work and wouldn't spend all day working. His time spent with Rose was something he quickly came to love, playing with her and her toys or reading to her were his favorite activities to do with his daughter.

As smart of a little girl Rose was, Dexter and Blossom didn't know how she would react to COMPUTER. But she was their daughter and when she did get into Dexter's home office and found the custom rig Dexter had built for COMPUTER Rose surprised both of her parents by spending hours talking to COMPUTER and then asks them at dinner; "Why does Aunty Compy lives in Daddy's computer?"

"What do you mean Rose?" Blossom asks her daughter confused by what she had said.

"In Daddy's computer, the lady inside said her name was COMPUTER. Is she Daddy and Aunty Dee Dee's sister?" Rose asks doing her best to explain what she meant.

"She's not my sister, but she is a member of our family Rose." Dexter says explaining what his relation to COMPUTER is.

"Then why does she live in the computer? Is she the like Koosy from Aunty Dee Dee's stories and isn't real?" Rose asks trying her best to understand her father.

"No Honey, she is not like Dee Dee's imaginary friend. COMPUTER is real, she just lives in the computer." Blossom says correcting her daughter.

"Oh…, so she's a computer program that came to life like Pinocchio?" Rose says finally understanding her parents.

"Not exactly, but close Rose." Dexter says patting his daughter on the head.

Rose starts to laugh. "Daddy you are really smart." She says as he patted her on the head.

"So are you too Sweetie, not many four year olds would understand all of that." Blossom says as Rose still laughs even though Dexter had stopped patting her head.

"Now Rose remember, I'll be just two rooms away if you need me." Blossom says as Dexter and her lead Rose dressed in her new red dress with a black belt into a classroom for her first day of kindergarten.

"But why can't I be in your class Mommy?" Rose asks squeezing her mother's hand she was holding as she saw the room full of unknown kids.

"Because you Mommy has her own kids to teach and look out for. Plus don't you think it would be unfair to the other kids to have your teacher also be your mom?" Dexter asks kneeling down next to Rose.

Rose looks down pouting. "Yes…" She says knowing her father was right. "But I don't know any of the other kids."

"That's part of going to school, you make friends." Blossom says kneeling down next to Dexter.

"But you always say how smart I am, and you said you didn't have friends because you were really smart Daddy." Rose says looking at her father.

"I did Rose, but that was because of a really mean person that didn't like me or Mommy." Dexter says setting a hand on roses shoulder.

"Did you say your dad is really smart?" a little girl with curly black hair and freckles dressed in a purple dress asks walking over to Rose and her parents.

"Um yes, my Daddy is really smart." Rose says back to the other little girl feeling a little afraid of her.

"My dad is super smart too, my name is Olga." Olga says smiling at Rose.

"M-my name is Rose." Rose says still afraid of Olga.

"Hi Rose, do you wanna come play with me? All the other kids don't want to play with me." Olga says frowning over the kids not wanting to play with her.

"Why don't they want to play with Olga?" Blossom asks feeling sorry for her knowing what it feels like to not have people wanting to play with.

"I was making mol-molecules like my dad showed me, but they don't know what they are." Olga says having trouble with the bigger word.

"Oh I know what those are. My Daddy showed me some too." Rose says getting excited over talking about science, just like her father did when he was young.

"Do you wanna make some with me? I have a pile of these sticks and round wood things with holes in them." Olga says looking over at a pile of tinker toys.

"Yes." Rose says before she looked up to her parents. "Is it ok if I go and play?" she asks Dexter and Blossom.

"Yes go and play with little Olga Rose." Blossom says smiling at her daughter.

Rose quickly hugs Dexter and Blossom before she ran off to play with Olga.

As she watched her daughter run off with her new friend Blossom turned to Dexter. "You don't think she's…?" She says noticing the similarities between Olga and two people they haven't seen in almost twenty years.

"She couldn't be." Dexter says also noticing the similarities but not wanting to believe the thought of Mandark and Morbucks having a kid.

As they stood up they see Rose and Olga laughing and playing together with the tinker toys.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about it." Dexter says as they watch their little girl playing with new friend. 'If she is Mandark's daughter then Rose is the perfect person to be her friend. All Mandark needed back then was a friend, and I could have been his.' Dexter thinks as he opens the door for Blossom listening to the sound of his little girl's laughter.

"I hope you're right, the last thing I want is for those two to show up again." Blossom says as they walk out of Roses classroom.

"But if they do, we will keep our family safe." Dexter says as they join hands and walk towards Blossom's classroom.

The end.

After thoughts.

The end of Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercups tale is here. I hope everyone enjoyed this story and how it turned out. When I started I just wanted to write a story about Dexter building all kinds of tech for the Powerpuff girls but past the communicators nothing I could think of seemed cool or good enough. I didn't plan this one out as much as I did with my last story, so I hadn't even planned on having Dexter and Blossom becoming a thing, the story just evolved into it.

I really don't like that Dexter's parents don't have any official names other than Mom and Dad and I chose to just stick with those names trying to stay as close to the source material as I could outside of my rewrites.

Rewriting an already established characters back story is something I don't like when it's not done right and I really hope I did a good job on how the girls got their powers, Morbucks just being a rich snob and Dexter being a bigger social outcast than he was in the show along with the other smaller ones.

I feel like maybe the girls mothers fate was a bit too dark, but a friend told me that sometimes you need a bit of grit to make a good story.

Having Morbucks fall for Mandark was another thing I never thought or planned for, it was just something I came up with when writing that part of the story and ran with it. But evil is drawn to evil isn't it?

One thing I am a little ashamed of is the fight scenes, I purposely avoided writing fight scenes because I didn't like how they would come out, it's just something I'm not good at and if I ever write another story with action in it I will try to do better.

I wanted Global Security to seem like it was this universe's version of SHIELD from the Marvel comics with all the surveillance and spy stuff.

I did purposely stick with Dexter's point of view for the story to try a different format than my last story, just to see how it would work. It made writing easier but not nearly as fun as I thought it would so I don't think I will do it again.

Writing this was just as (if not more) addictive as my last story and I tried a lot more to catch spelling and grammar errors this time around, but I'm sure I missed several throughout the story (sorry for those).

I need to take another break before I start on a sequel to a story I had said I might write one for, so this is it from me for a long while because I still need to come up with ideas for that story.

Thank you to everyone that read and enjoyed my second big story, and once again. Until next time, so long and onward for science!

Linken88.


End file.
